


Humanitus

by IdiotsPlayingVideoGames



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I'll try to update these tags as I go, Injury, Injury Recovery, It'll get more AU as it goes, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is lucky in a very unlucky way, but if I forget something let me know, but sticks with the general plot, child abuse because ozai is, no beta we die like jet, sokka sass, the Woooooooorst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotsPlayingVideoGames/pseuds/IdiotsPlayingVideoGames
Summary: “While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing."Sometimes we find help from those we least expect. Like Zuko rescuing the Avatar from Zhao and, in turn, be rescued right back.The simple act sparks a cascade of events that cause the banished prince to doubt his resolve.
Comments: 135
Kudos: 1247
Collections: A:tla, Finished111





	1. Ya

The sound of his own breathing was too loud behind the Blue Spirit mask as Zuko stared down General Zhao. His twin dao swords hovered over the Avatar’s neck. He could see the boys pulse jumping in his throat and his quick breaths fogged the steel of his swords. Zuko could only hope that this last ditch plan would work. _Can’t get caught._

Finally, Zhao relented. “Open the gates,” the older man growled.

“But sir—“

“You heard me! We can’t risk the Avatar being injured.”

The doors groaned open behind them and Zuko slowly began walking backward. The Avatar followed his lead without question. The boy’s breathing calmed as they distanced themselves from the prison, though His heart still raced. Zuko’s own heart was beating loudly and every muscle was tense. Something was not right. Zuko knew Zhao. The general never surrendered so easily.

The teenager focused on his breathing, centering himself as he’d been taught. They were halfway to the treeline. There the darkness would swallow them and they’d be free. After that he’d have to find a way to actually subdue the airbender. His general plan hadn’t gone past get the Avatar and escape.

The only warning he had that something was wrong was the slight stiffening and gasp from the Avatar.

“Look out!” the Avatar warned, tackling Zuko to the ground as an arrow whistled overhead.

“We have to move,” the boy said as he scrambled to his feet.

Zuko saw a group of guards heading their way as he stood. The pair rushed for the treeline under the cover. They almost made it. Then Zuko felt a thud in his left shoulder. The explosion of pain forced him to kneel. The arrow went completely through his shoulder. He grasped the protruding arrowhead and winced at the pain.

The Avatar ran a bit farther before sliding to a halt and doubling back.

Another arrow flew at the Blue Spirit and he barely managed to deflect it with one of his swords.

“Come on.” The kid’s hands furtively tried to pull Zuko to his feet.

Behind the mask, Zuko’s face creased in confusion. _Why is he helping me? He should be escaping._ This was the second time the boy’d come back to save him that night. _Foolish._

The guards were almost upon them and Zuko could imagine that the archers were simply waiting for an opening with the Avatar out of the way. His vision was blurring from pain and his head was getting fuzzy. He could feel sticky warmth spreading steadily from his shoulder across his chest and down his side. He wouldn’t be able to fight for very long. They weren’t going to get away. Zhao would capture them both. He would get the glory of bringing back not only the Avatar, but the disgraced prince who’d tried to free him. No. Zuko wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t return to his father as a disappointment and a traitor.

“You should go,” Zuko said, his voice cracking from lack of use.

The Avatar paused in his attempts to free the prince. “What?” He looked at him in open confusion.

“You can't let them capture you,” the Blue Spirit reasoned. “You have to go.”

The airbender frowned and looked behind him at the approaching danger. “But if I leave, they’ll capture _you_.”

Zuko shook his head. “They won’t capture me.” _I’ll die first._

The boy’s frown deepened. “You’re injured. You can’t fight them like this.”

“I can distract them.” Zuko gritted his teeth as he gripped the arrowhead and sliced through the shaft with one fluid motion. He reached around and pulled the arrow shaft back through his shoulder.

“But—“ He reached for Zuko’s uninjured shoulder, but the older teen jerked away.

“GET OUT OF HERE, AVATAR!” the teen shouted.

The boy flinched, then Zuko saw the glint of recognition in his grey eyes. The Avatar’s face flicked between confusion and fear.

 _Good,_ Zuko thought as he pushed himself to his feet. _Now he won’t hesitate leaving me._ He turned to face their attackers, one sword raised and the other held limply at his side. He tightened his hold to hide his trembling. _What will Uncle think? Will he get the news first or will he hear about it months later?_

“I’m not leaving you!” The Avatar sent up a wall of dust that obscured them from view before pulling Zuko’s arm over his shoulder and grasping the taller teen around the middle. A blast of air erupted under their feet, carrying them high into the air. Zuko’s head spun with the sudden movement. He shut his eyes and breathed through his nose as his stomach rolled with their descent. Leaves and tree branches whipped past him as they fell through the foliage. There was a brief moment of respite as they landed on a branch before the airbender shot them off again through the trees. A branch tore at Zuko’s clothes and a twig snapped against his mask. He chanced a glance at his surroundings and immediately shut his eyes again as the scenery whipped by.

 _Breathe_.

The Avatar’s breath was quiet gasps of exertion and each jump was carrying them shorter distances. The airbender stumbled and his hold on Zuko faltered. The firebender slipped from the branch. He dropped his swords and clutched at anything he could to slow his fall.

“Zuko!” the Avatar yelled, no malice in his concerned cry. The boy slipped through the trees with ease and frantically reached for the fallen prince. He managed to catch the hand of Zuko’s injured arm. The resulting jolt made the teenager cry out as his vision went completely black.

* * *

Zuko regained consciousness slowly. He could feel the first rays of dawn reviving him. A gentle breeze passed over his bare chest and exposed face.

The quiet voice of the Avatar floated through the air. “I really need to get you medicine and bandages from Katara, but I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

 _Waking up alone on a rolling ship, his vision dark._ Zuko shook away the memory and cracked his eyes. His gaze found the boy sitting in the crook of a nearby tree. He tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan as his shoulder reminded him of its injury.

“You shouldn’t move.” The Airbender waved his hands placatingly, but refrained from moving closer. “I bandaged you up as best I could.”

Zuko looked over at his wounded shoulder and blinked at the orange strips that encircled it. The fabric was stained darker in multiple places.

“And I really need to get some frogs to my friends.” The Avatar stood and scratched the back of his bald head. Zuko recognized the boy’s torn cape as the source of his makeshift bandage. “Don’t… leave, okay? You lost a _lot_ of blood and I really should rewrap that shoulder with clean bandages. I’ll be back soon.” The boy hesitated a moment as if he wanted to say more, but simply gave a half-smile before leaping into the air and disappearing into the trees.

A moment passed before Zuko again tried to sit up. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he pressed a hand to his temple, squeezing his eyes shut and taking measured breaths. Once the feeling passed, he slowly stood using a tree as support. His swords and mask were carefully laid out nearby along with his shirt. The bloodstains were almost indiscernible from the dark fabric. Zuko was left sweating and trembling after struggling to get the stiff garment on. He took a moment to rest against a tree, soaking in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves.

Zuko groaned and pushed himself off of the tree and stored his swords on his back. He picked up the mask and grimaced at it before tucking it away. It didn’t make sense. Why did the Avatar save him? They were _enemies_ ! He should have left Zuko to his fate, but instead he dragged the injured prince to safety. I made no _sense_!

A blast of fire emitted from Zuko’s fist and scorched the tree. His newfound anger fueled him enough to start the trek back to his ship. It was impossible to tell exactly where he was, but he knew the general area. Soon enough he’d been trying to assuage Uncle’s concerns while the older man fretted about his injury. Zuko huffed a quiet laugh at the thought.

The terrain was difficult for him in his weakened state and only served to make him angrier. What did the airbender mean by don’t leave? Why should he stay? So the Avatar could come back and bandage his wounds? A humorless snort escaped him. Like he would ever rely on the Avatar. A branch hit his face and he growled as he shot a fireball at the offending tree. 

No doubt the boy had gone back for reinforcements. It made sense that he couldn’t subdue Zuko by himself. He’d be back soon with that waterbender and then they would take him prisoner. Maybe they would try to hold him for ransom. Zuko smiled wryly at the thought of his father receiving a ransom note for his disappointment of a son. _I wonder if they’ll tell him how I got caught. Captured by the Avatar I liberated from a Fire Nation prison._ He could perfectly imagine the fury on his father’s face. Sweat broke out on his brow. He told himself it was due to the exercise.

He stepped on a mossy log and his foot slipped out from under him. For a moment, he wobbled on his perch. He almost had his balance back when a wood frog ribbitted just over his shoulder and made him jerk in the opposite direction. He tumbled from the log and landed hard on his injured shoulder. A yelp escaped him as searing pain filled his left side. He ground his teeth as he tried to breathe through the worst of the pain. The fire bender took gasping breaths as he righted himself against the log. His fingers came away bloody after gingerly touching his shoulder.

His head was spinning again. _Just need to rest for a few minutes._

The mossy bark was cool against his neck as he leaned back. No doubt Uncle was awake and making tea. Maybe he was setting up a pai sho game. He was probably wondering why his nephew wasn’t awake. Or maybe he’d already realized Zuko was missing and was worrying. He hated it when Uncle worried. Without meaning to, he slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

“Zuko?”

The tentative voice easily roused Zuko from his nap. The memories of the past day came rushing back and he immediately sent a blast of fire at the stranger. The movement painfully pulled at his shoulder and he gasped. He clutched the wound, feeling more warm blood.

“Whoa!” The Avatar easily blocked the fire with a twirl of his staff and dropped into a defensive stance. “Easy, it’s just me. I’m gonna come over to you, okay?” Grey eyes warily studied Zuko’s face as he inched closer.

The firebender flinched and gave his most terrifying glare. “Stay back!”

“I’m not going to hurt you. See?” The Avatar put his staff down and his hands out like he was trying to calm an ostrich horse. “I just want to help. It looks like it’s bleeding again.” He nodded toward Zuko’s wound.

Wary golden eyes watched the boy approach. Every muscle was tensed as the airbender knelt beside him.

“It’d be easier if I moved your shirt.” The Avatar’s hands hovered uncertainly. “But I can make it work I guess if--”

Zuko didn’t say anything as he shrugged out of his shirt. The Avatar moved like he was going to assist, but thought better of it. After a few minutes of struggling, Zuko finally got his left arm free and tried to keep his heavy breathing under control. The boy gently began removing the old wrapping under the unwavering golden gaze.

The Avatar hissed in through his teeth as he got a good look at the injury. “That looks like it hurts.” He started to pull something out from behind his back and Zuko immediately went on the alert, summoning a fireball to his right hand. “Whoa! It’s okay. See?” He revealed a pouch and quickly opened it to reveal bandages and medication. “It’s okay.” He waited for Zuko to put out his flame before gingerly beginning to clean the area.

“Why did you come back?” Zuko’s voice was measured. His eyes never left the Avatar’s hands.

The gentle hands hesitated for a second. “You're hurt.”

“That’s not a good reason.”

The Avatar’s brows furrowed as he finished cleaning the exit wound and gingerly moved to Zuko’s back. Moments passed in silence before the Avatar spoke again. “You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with.” The airbender gently packed the wound with a pleasant smelling paste. “Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we’d get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you.” Zuko sat forward to make it easier for the Avatar to wind the white bandages around his chest and shoulder. “If we knew each other back then,” the boy continued as he finished, “do you think we could have been friends, too?” The Avatar once again reached into his bag, producing a flask of water and some food.

Zuko eyed them cautiously. His stomach rumbled.

“Come on, you need it. I promise it’s not poisoned.” The boy took a small sip of the water and a bite of food. “See? Perfectly safe.”

Hesitantly, he accepted the offerings. The cool water eased the throbbing in his head. “Why are you helping me? I’m your enemy.”

The Avatar sighed, aging instantly. “I don’t want us to be enemies. I don’t want to be _anyone’s_ enemy.” He picked at the edge of his torn cape. “I missed a lot over the past hundred years. A lot of things happened that I was supposed to stop. A lot of people have died.” He ran a hand over his face. “I don’t want anyone else to die. Especially not because of me.” The boy met Zuko’s gaze, but his grey eyes seemed far away.

The banished prince finished the food and put his shirt back on with the Avatar’s help. He didn’t say a word as he stood.

“I can help you get to your ship, if you want.” The airbender retrieved his staff with a gust of air and twirled it expertly. All signs of his earlier seriousness were gone. “I promise not to drop you this time.” He gave an easy smile.

“No. I can make it on my own.”

The Avatar rubbed a hand along his neck, his smile faltering. “Alright.” He turned to go.

“Avatar,” Zuko called.

“Yeah?” The look of hope lighting the boy’s face when he turned back was not missed by Zuko.

“I want you to know that this changes nothing. I’m still going to capture you.” Zuko’s hands clenched into fists. “I’m going to bring you to my father and regain my honor.”

The Avatar’s shoulders slumped and he looked away. “Yeah. I know.” He quickly leaped into the trees and was carried away by the wind.

* * *

“Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song.”

“I’m going to bed. No disturbances.”

The iron door closed and he collapsed on his bed, grunting from the twinge in his shoulder. The Fire Nation flag glared at him from the far wall of his room. The banished prince turned to the wall, away from the mocking flag of his nation. His shoulder throbbed beneath him, but he didn’t turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dudes and dudettes. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while and finally decided to just do it. What better time than quaran-time? (oh that was bad) This'll be instances of Zuko getting beat up and peeps taking care of him. Or trying to take care of him. Let's be real, Sparky likes to try and take care of himself.


	2. Siku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of the Siege of the North with one important change.

The cold was unbearable. It’d been bad enough when he’d had a warm cabin room to hide in while traversing the South Pole, but now he was trekking through a blizzard with the Avatar on his back. Zuko huffed and continued his slow push forward.

A loud crack under his feet made him freeze. His gaze flicked downward. He slid his foot forward slightly. Another crack. His eyes widened.

The firebender took off running, the ice continuing to break under each step. He stumbled and the Avatar slid sideways on his back. Zuko tried to grab him, but his cold fingers couldn’t grip. The boy tumbled from Zuko’s back and landed on the breaking ice.

“No!” He desperately reached for the prone form. The ice around them shattered, revealing a turbulent ocean that surged up over the ice and soaked Zuko’s legs.

The Avatar began to slip into the water. Zuko finally managed to grab the boy’s cape and held tightly as he struggled to better grasp his arm with the other hand. Slowly, Zuko was able to drag him back onto solid ice.

“You’re not getting away that easily,” he gasped as he wiggled the boy back onto his back. He cautiously stood. His ice floe wobbled. Two meters of frigid water separated him from solid land.

_ Focus _ .

He centered himself, breathed deeply through his nose, and slowly let it out through his mouth. Then he jumped.

He barely made it between the slick ice and the refusal of his frozen legs to work appropriately. His right leg slipped into the ocean up to his calf, but he was able to fall forward, his left knee banging painfully against the ice. He gritted his teeth and forced himself back to his feet. His eyes blearily searched the tundra. The sight of a small cave almost brought a smile to his face.

“Shelter.”

It took ten long minutes for the pair to reach the cave. Everystep was more difficult than the last with his frozen legs, but they made it. Zuko unceremoniously dropped his cargo next to the wall in favor of retrieving fire materials from his pack. He shivered as he lit the tinder and dragged the Avatar closer to the warmth.

Zuko warmed his hands with his breath of fire and studied the Avatar. “How are you not shivering?” he demanded without expecting a response. He set about tying the Avatar up, his hands brushing the boy’s cold skin. “Maybe you just don’t realize you’re cold.” Uncle had told him a bit about the Spirit World. If the Avatar’s spirit was separated from his body, he might not know of the danger his body was in.

The firebender shook his head and pointedly looked away. Why should he care? The Avatar was his enemy. It didn't matter if he got a little frostbite.

_ I don’t want to be your enemy. _

Zuko growled and started pacing the small cave. “It doesn’t matter what you want. It is my destiny to capture you and return you to my father. Destiny cannot be changed!” He punched out with fire, scorching the cave wall.

For a moment he stood there, panting and slightly shivering. His right hand wandered to his left shoulder. Finally, he turned back to the glowing boy. His left knee twinged as he knelt beside the Avatar. He removed his outermost layer and began using it to dry the airbender starting with his feet. The boy’s clothes were relatively thin for the arctic. No doubt he usually used some type of bending to keep warm.

“I wonder if all airbenders knew tricks like that or if you’re just special.” He finished drying the kid off as best he could and draped the parka around the boy. “You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her.” He pulled the hood up to cover the Avatar’s glowing arrow. “My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born.” He took the Avatar’s cold hand without thought and warmed it gently between his own. “I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am.” He switched to the other hand. “Maybe if my sister was here she’d be able to warm you better.” He shook his head. “She would probably just burn you for fun.” Satisfied with his work, Zuko sat back on his heels. He almost jumped when the airbender took a deep breath and 

“Glad you’re comfortable.” The banished prince looked out at the raging blizzard once more. “We’re going to be here a while.” With a sigh, Zuko relocated to the opposite side of the fire and settled as close as he comfortably could. The long day was catching up with him and his eyes threatened to close. He longed for sleep, but he refused.

The crackling flame cast stark shadows around him that tricked his tired eyes into seeing ghosts.

His sister laughed and asked him to play a game with the turtleducks.

Zhao demanded he hand over the Avatar.

Uncle requested he join him for a cup of tea and a game of pai sho.

His mother walked away from him.

His father stood over him with a flaming fist that flew toward his eye with blinding light--

Zuko gasped and jerked awake just as the bright spirit light faded from the cave. The Avatar blinked his eyes open. The boy struggled against his restraints before noticing Zuko and freezing.

“Welcome back.” Zuko’s voice was rougher than expected.

“Good to be back.” The Avatar frowned, taking in his surroundings. He curiously looked at the parka covering him.

The fire had died down and Zuko urged it back to life, a shiver going through him. “Once the storm ends, we will find my uncle and return to the Fire Nation.”

“I have to get back to the Spirit Oasis! The Moon and Ocean Spirits are in trouble!” The boy resumed his struggles against his bonds. “You have to let me go!”

Zuko scoffed, his frown deepening. “The only thing I have to do is deliver you to my father.”

“This is bigger than you and me! We have to get back!”

“I can’t let you go!” Zuko’s voice broke and he ground his teeth. “I am taking you to my father and that’s the end of it!” His anger flared the fire and made the Avatar wince. The firebender closed his eyes and breathed through his nose to calm himself.

“Zuko,” the quiet voice cut through the air, measured and intense, much like when Uncle was imparting wisdom that could not be ignored. “The Spirits need our help. If we don’t do everything we can to protect them, we’ll be just as responsible as those who hurt them.”

* * *

_ “Prince Zuko, you should pause to read these scrolls. They are quite enlightening.” Uncle called from his chair on the deck. _

_ “Why would I want to read that nonsense?” the prince bit back as he tried again to perfect a fire kick. _

_ Uncle chuckled. “The writings in these scrolls are not nonsense. They tell us about spirits.” _

_ Zuko paused in his firebending practice to scowl. “How is that going to help me capture the Avatar?” _

_ The older man sighed. “You must learn to respect the spirits, my dear nephew. Their world is parallel to ours and there is a balance that must be upheld. Like fire and water. Earth and air. Yin and yang. Without one, the other cannot exist.” Uncle turned to look at the rising sun. “Without night, there would be no day. With no sun, no moon. The spirits help us more than you know.” _

_ “They haven’t helped me at all.” He punched out in quick succession. _

_ “Of course they have. Even if you cannot tell it, they lead us to where we need to go. They lead us to our destinies. We need only trust them.” _

_ The young prince ran a hand over his face. “Why are you telling me this, Uncle?” _

_ “I’m simply asking that you show reverence and respect for the spirits. And, if the time should ever come, I hope that you will protect the balance that exists. Those who do not try and protect this balance are just as guilty as those who destroy it.” Uncle waited mere moments before clapping his hands suddenly, startling Zuko out of his thoughts. “Now, how about some jasmine tea? You've practiced hard enough for the morning.” _

* * *

Grey eyes searched gold. “Please, Zuko.”

The firebender almost screamed in frustration. “There’s always something, isn’t there,” he muttered to himself. Every fiber of him wanted to ignore what the boy said. Every particle wanted to grab the Avatar and continue marching as far away from Zhao and the war as he could. But he knew he couldn’t. Stiffly, the banished prince moved to the Avatar and untied the rope. “This changes nothing.”

“I know,” the Avatar sighed in relief.

Outside the cave, a low rumble echoed. “Appa!” The airbender was outside in seconds.

Zuko hurried to follow, his breath hitching as he left the warm cave for the blizzard outside. He hadn’t gone more than a dozen steps before the Avatar’s large pet descended from the sky. Instantly, the waterbender slid from its saddle and into a fighting stance.

“Aang! Move!” she ordered.

“Katara! Wait,” the Avatar tried to interrupt, but the waterbender had already summoned a wall of snow and sent it careening toward the firebender.

Zuko melted a hole through the center of the wall and prepared to fight. “You want a rematch?”

The airbender waved his hands frantically. “Guys! Stop, please!”

“Believe me, Zuko. It won’t be much of a rematch.”

The ground beneath Zuko suddenly rose into the air and seconds later came crashing back to the ground. His head hit the hard snow and his vision went black.

* * *

The world was red when the firebender opened his eyes. For a moment, he thought he had died and gone to the Spirit World Uncle had always spoken of. Then he felt the rope restraining him. Without thought, he started picking at the knot binding his hands.

“This isn’t good,” the Avatar was saying. “We need to get to the Oasis.”

“Well, we might have been there already if we just left that jerk behind,” the water tribe teenager pointed out.

“Sokka,” the airbender sighed.

A whitehaired girl leaned into the guy, Sokka’s, side. “It wouldn’t have been right to leave him there.”

The Avatar glanced at Zuko and his eyes brightened. “You’re awake! Sorry about the rope. Everyone was a little worried that you would fight us when you woke up.”

“One wrong move and I will shove you off this skybison,” Sokka warned.

Zuko ignored him. “What’s going on?”

Troubled grey eyes looked to the red moon. “The Moon Spirit is in trouble.”

“Guess you were right.” Zuko stared up at the sky. The cold was worse up in the air and he couldn’t suppress his shiver.

“Oh! You’re probably cold. Here, you can have this back. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” The boy retrieved Zuko’s parka and helpfully arranged it around the bound teen’s shoulders. “I thought firebenders would be warm no matter where they are. Guess that was pretty silly to think, right? I mean, if you get a fire too cold it goes out.” The kid seemed to realize he was babbling and shut his mouth abruptly.

The firebender began feeling a bit warmer between the parka and a few huffs of breath of fire.

“Woah, woah, woah. No firebending on the bison,” Sokka warned, waving his boomerang threateningly.

“I’m cold,” Zuko growled.

“So you keep warm kind of how I do.” The Avatar smiled. “Warm air.”

“I guess so, Avatar,” the prince conceded.

“You can call me Aang.”

Sokka started waving his boomerang at the airbender. “Hey, stopping making friendly with the guy who’s been chasing us all over the world.”

“Guys!” the waterbender called from where she was guiding the skybison. “We’re close.”

Aang moved to untie Zuko.

“What are you doing?” Sokka demanded.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Aang,” the waterbender agreed.

“We need all the help we can get,” Aang argued.

With a few twists of his wrist, Zuko finished escaping his restraints. “Let’s get this over with,” he said as he rubbed his wrists.

“How did he--? That was a good knot,” Sokka said with a pout.

The whitehaired girl gave him a pat on his back. “It was a great knot.”

“Yue, you stay on Appa, he’ll keep you safe,” Sokka instructed as the bison landed and the group descended from the saddle.

Zuko wasn’t surprised to see Zhao, but he was surprised to see the angry little lemur clawing at the admiral. The little creature flew to Aang’s arm and chittered angrily.

“Don’t bother.” Zhao threateningly raised a fist toward the wriggling sack he held.

Without hesitation, the Avatar raised his staff in surrender. “Zhao, don’t!”

“You cannot stop me,” the admiral smirked. His cold gaze landed on Zuko and his eyes widened in surprise. “Prince Zuko, I must say this is a surprise. All of my sources told me you died in the tragic explosion that destroyed your vessel.” His lip curled cruelly.

Zuko slid into a fighting stance. “You should’ve known it’d take more than that to kill me.”

“I assure you I will rectify that mistake shortly. First, I must fulfill my destiny to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe.”

“Destroying the moon won’t hurt just the Water Tribe,” Aang reasoned. “It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.”

Again, Zuko was struck by how wise the young Avatar could be. It was disturbingly close to the teachings of his uncle.

“He is right, Zhao.”

Zuko turned sharply to find Uncle Iroh standing nearby.

Zhao didn’t flinch as he calmly regarded the older man. “General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?”

Uncle removed his hood and angrily stared down Zhao. “I’m no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance.” He raised his hands in preparation to fight. “Whatever you do to that spirit I’ll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!”

Zuko rarely saw this side of his uncle. There was a reason Iroh was called the Dragon of the West; Zuko had no doubt he would witness that reason if Zhao didn’t release the Moon Spirit.

Realizing the danger he was in, Zhao reluctantly knelt and released a white koi fish into the pool. The moon immediately returned to its normal color, earning a sigh of relief from those around him. Zuko’s eyes never left Zhao. The man never accepted defeat gracefully.

Zuko saw the man’s face change into an angry snarl and tried to dash close enough to stop whatever was about to happen. He was too slow. Zhao sliced a line of fire across the water. Instantly, the moon was gone and the world went grey.

“No!” Uncle roared, immediately shooting fireball after fireball at Zhao. The admiral’s guards engaged him. “Zuko!”

Immediately understanding his uncle’s wishes, Zuko ran after Zhao’s retreating form. He managed to catch him just as he entered the main city. A fireball stopped the admiral’s escape.

“You,” Zhao growled.

“You tried to have me killed!” Zuko yelled, attacking the admiral.

Zhao dodged and rolled into a fighting stance. “Yes I did. You’re the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar!”

Zuko continued his attack. “I had no choice.” Every attack was blocked.

“You should have chosen to accept your failure; you’re a disgrace,” Zhao spat. “Then, at least, you could have lived!” He retaliated swiftly with consecutive blows.

The prince dodged and returned fire. Flames swept at his feet and he barely avoided them as he tried to close the gap between himself and Zhao. The admiral aimed at his chest and Zuko barely managed to twist out of the way.

Finally, Zuko got close enough to knock Zhao off balance. The general and Zuko quickly followed, sliding down the icy wall and rolling with the landing. Zhao shot a line of fire and Zuko barely managed to deflect it. Before resuming his attack.

Their exchanged blows cut through the grey surroundings with an orange glow. The flares of fire reflected off the buildings, creating a pseudo wall of fire surrounding them.

“Wait until your father learns of your actions.” Zhao deflected the next attack and sneered at the prince. “You’ll wish you had died in that explosion.”

The teenager flowed into a powerful flip, kicking out and again knocking Zhao back a few steps. He landed hard on his left leg and winced as his knee twinged. He stumbled; Zhao did not miss the movement. He sent a cascade of fire at Zuko’s feet. The young man backed up swiftly, struggling to keep his feet under him.

_ Don’t panic. Wait for an opening. Breathe. _

Zhao’s anger was getting the better of him and his arrogance was making him sloppy as he forced Zuko onto a bridge.

_ There. _

Zuko struck out with powerful fire punches that drove Zhao back. As with the Agni Kai, he managed to knock Zhao to the ground. He readied himself to continue the attack in case Zhao refused to surrender. This time, he would not turn his back.

Zhao’s glare dissolved into shock. “It can’t be.”

Zuko followed the admiral’s gaze to the sky. The full moon shone brightly, bathing the world in soft light.

“No!” Zhao cried. “I destroyed it!”

Suddenly, glowing fingers of water stretched up over the bridge and began to descend on their position. Zuko rolled out of the way, but Zhao, still reeling from the appearance of the moon, didn’t move quickly enough to avoid the water’s grasp.

Without thought, Zuko ran to the captured man and reached out. “Take my hand!”

The admiral reached out and grasped Zuko’s hand tightly. The teen began pulling when his hand sparked with pain. The burning sensation was intense enough he yelped and tried to let go. Zhao sneered at him, clamping down tighter on his hand as the heat grew. Zuko pulled back and finally yanked his hand free, falling flat onto the bridge as Zhao was pulled under water.

The calm roared in Zuko’s ears. He took a moment, staring up at the moon. His hand throbbed. A quick examination reassured him it wasn’t terrible; he’d had worse. A few blisters were on his palm. He gingerly pressed the injury against the icy ground and allowed his eyes to close. The cold ice seeped through his clothes the longer he laid there.

“Zuko?”

The voice startled him and he stood up quickly, unthinkingly putting weight on his injured hand. He hissed and clutched it against his chest.

Katara stood before him, her hand hovering over her water flask. “What happened to Zhao?”

Zuko shook his head and warily looked at the water flowing below them. “Something took him. I’m guessing the Ocean Spirit.”

The waterbender followed his gaze and frowned. “Serves him right.” Her blue eyes examined him for a moment. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” Zuko dropped his hand and straightened.

She hesitated a moment before again referencing his hand. “Let me take a look. I’m a healer. I might be able to help.”

“I said I’m fine.”

Katara sighed in exasperation and held out her hand. “Stop being difficult. It looks like a bad burn. Do you want it to scar?” Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, but she remained firm as she closed the distance between them. She took his hand much gentler than he expected and clicked her tongue. “It’s not pretty, but I’ve seen worse.”

The firebender didn’t ask her to elaborate.

Water flowed from her flask and coated her hand. The liquid began glowing and Zuko had to fight his instinct to pull back. The cool water soothed the blistered skin and made his whole hand tingle. As he watched, the marred skin smoothed. She withdrew the water and examined his hand to make sure it was whole again.

“Good as new,” she said when she was satisfied.

Zuko experimentally opened and closed his hands a few times.

“You’re lucky. A full moon makes healing easier.” Katara’s eyes looked up at the sky. A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. “I should find Aang.” She turned and began to walk away. “Thank you for helping us,” she called over her shoulder.

Zuko waited until she turned a corner before going to find his uncle.

* * *

The water lapped gently at the raft as they sailed away from the Northern Water Tribe. 

“I’m surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised you did not insist on capturing the Avatar.”

“I’m tired,” Zuko said simply.

Uncle’s strong hand squeezed Zuko’s shoulder. “Then you should rest. A man needs his rest.”

The teenager nodded and stretched out along their raft. He raised his hand and examined it, slowly moving until it blocked the sun.

Uncle settled nearby. “I’m proud of you, my nephew.”

Something in Zuko’s chest twinged. It felt like he was on the precipice of something, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Or he didn’t  _ want  _ to know what it was. He let his hand fall to his side and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey guys. So I was inspired to continue. So here ya go. How AU will it get? Who knows! I do. Sort of. This one wasn't too whumpy but I need Sparky to trust the GAang a bit more. Can you figure out where I'm getting the chapter titles from?


	3. Diushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula always lies.
> 
> He should have known.

The ocean carried them for days until a fishing vessel picked them up and carried them back to the Earth Kingdom.

“Well, my nephew,” Uncle said as they watched the approaching dock. “I hope you will allow this old man a chance to relax before we begin our search for the Avatar again.” He observed Zuko out of the corner of his eye.

“I think a break would be good,” Zuko conceded without looking at the older man.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Zuko’s eyebrows knit together. “Uncle, something feels… different.”

Iroh focused his full attention on Zuko. “In what way, might I ask?”

“I’m not sure.” Zuko looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. “I know I need to bring the Avatar back to Father, but I…”  _ I don’t _ … It was a thought he couldn’t even finish internally.

“I see.”

Zuko clenched his fist and banged it on the railing of the ship. “But it’s my destiny.”

“Destiny is a strange thing, dear nephew.” Uncle laid a hand on Zuko’s forearm. “Sometimes, it is not the clear straight path it appears to be. We must all follow our hearts to find our true destinies.” He patted Zuko. “I believe you are well on your way to finding your path, Prince Zuko.”

* * *

* * *

_ Home _ .

The idea made Zuko’s stomach flip. How long had it been since he was home? Two years? Three? He could barely remember the breeze of warm humid air. Or the smell of the fire lily. Or the sight of a flying dolphin fish. 

“I’ll give you the night to think about it,” Azula said with a smile. “I hope you both will make the right decision. Father wants you both home.”

He watched his sister leave their small camp, his heart racing.

“Did you hear that, Uncle?” he asked breathlessly. “She said that Father’s sorry.” He turned to Iroh with open hope. “That he wants us to come home.”

“Yes.” The awestruck prince missed his uncle’s guarded tone. “I have not known my brother to ever regret anything.”

Zuko didn’t register the implications of the sentence as he began pacing the room. “We should pack. I mean, we don’t have much to pack, but we need to be ready.”

“I agree, we do need to be ready,” Uncle sighed, watching Zuko gather his sparse belongings. “Come, nephew, there is something I must teach you.”

“Training? Now?” The last rays of the sun were fading, casting a warm orange hue to their surroundings.

“There is always time for learning, Prince Zuko.” Uncle resolutely exited to the courtyard.

Zuko frowned, but followed nonetheless. Uncle stood in the middle of the courtyard and beckoned for Zuko to come closer.

“What I’m going to teach you is a technique I developed myself.” Uncle moved his hands in a flowing motion to demonstrate. “How to redirect lightning.”

The prince frowned. “Wouldn’t it be more useful to teach me how to create lightning?”

“To create lightning, one must possess true calm. It is not fueled by rage or strong emotion. It’s a cold-blooded fire; precise and deadly.” Iroh shook his head. “I fear it would be too dangerous for you to learn it at this time.”

Boiling anger made Zuko’s fists clench. “What do you mean? I’m perfectly capable of learning how to bend lightning! Are you trying to say I’m weak?!”

“No, nephew.” Uncle attempted to lay a placating hand on Zuko’s shoulder, but the young man jerked away. “You are incredibly strong. My worry is that you are filled with an inner turmoil that will—“

“I don’t have inner turmoil!” Zuko shouted. Something in his chest twinged and he ignored it.

Grey eyebrows slightly raised on Uncle’s face.

The prince gritted his teeth and turned to leave. “If you’re not going to teach me something useful, this is just a waste of time. I’m going to go pack.”

“Wait,” Uncle sighed. “I will teach you the technique for lightning bending.”

Zuko turned back, the smallest hint of a smile upon his lips.

“However, you must learn the redirecting technique first.”

“Of course, Uncle.” If Zuko was the same boy he was years ago, he might have bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation and smiled so wide his cheeks would hurt for days afterwards. He might have even given his uncle a hug. This Zuko did neither as he waited for instruction.

Uncle retrieved a sturdy stick from the ground and began drawing in the dirt. “Fire,” he said as he drew the Fire Nation insignia. “The element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire, will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want.” He began drawing the earthbending insignia. “Earth is the element of substance. The Earth Kingdom people are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom.” Uncle smoothly drew three swirls in the hard earth. “The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!”

Zuko’s frown rivaled Uncle’s jovial grin. Unbidden, the easy grin of the Avatar flicked through his mind. He quickly dismissed it.

“Now, water.” Uncle twirled the end of the stick to carve waves in the dry dirt. “The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to manys things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.”

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. “Why are you telling me this? I thought we were going to learn about lightning.”

“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places,” Uncle continued calmly as he separated the four insignias. “Knowledge from only one source becomes stale and rigid. However, if we work to understand other elements, other nations, and other people, we can learn a great many things and become whole.” He drew a circle around everything.

“This is sounding a lot like Avatar stuff.”

Uncle nodded slowly as he mused. “It is the combination of all four elements into one person that makes the Avatar so powerful.” He pointed the stick at Zuko’s chest. “But it can make you more powerful, too.”

Zuko swatted away the stick. “You can’t be serious.”

“This technique, for example, I learned by studying the waterbenders. You see, waterbenders work with the flow of energy. They turn their defense into their offense by turning their opponents’ energy against them. This is what you must understand in order to redirect lightning. Do not try to control it, but let it flow through you.” He took up the proper stance and began moving his arms in slow flowing motions as he spoke. “From your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down to your stomach. Direct it up again and out through the other arm. It is critical to go through the stomach. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly.”

Zuko began mimicking Uncle’s motion, breathing with the movements.

“Focus your chi. Feel it flow. In, down, up, out.” Uncle watched him with critical eyes. “Yes. Good. Do you feel it?”

A small smile cracked Zuko’s lips. “I think so. Yeah.”

“Excellent, Prince Zuko!” Uncle beamed, his eyes crinkling. “You’ve got it!”

Zuko grinned. “Now I’m ready to bend lightning.”

Worry immediately returned to Uncle’s face, but Zuko ignored it.

* * *

The first rays of morning found Uncle dozing on the steps of the small house. Zuko sat in the courtyard, his shoulders bent. A smear of soot adorned his unscarred cheek. He clenched his hands and pushed himself up, his muscles protesting at the movement. He nudged Uncle with his toe as he passed. “Come on, Uncle, Azula is expecting us at the ship.”

Uncle blinked his eyes open. “Oh, is it that time already? My, my. We certainly worked hard last night.” He yawned widely. “Do we, perhaps, have time for a quick cup of tea before we go to face your sister?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, not bothering with an answer. He set about making a quick breakfast as Uncle began warming the tea kettle.

“I’ve been thinking, Prince Zuko, perhaps we should think more about this.”

“About what?”

“About going with your sister. It is quite unbelievable that my brother is wanting us to go back.”

Zuko roughly scrambled the eggs he was making. “Didn’t you listen to Azula? Father’s realized how important family is to him. He cares about me.”

Even without looking, Zuko could tell Iroh had turned to him with arms outstretched. “I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine.”

Zuko whipped around, hands clenched in smoking fists at his side. “You don’t know how my father feels about me. You don’t know anything!”

Uncle reached out as if to put a hand on Zuko’s arm. “I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem.”

“I think you are  _ exactly _ what you seem!” Zuko swatted Iroh’s hand away. “A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who’s always been jealous of his brother!” Without waiting for a reply, he turned, grabbed his belongings, and stormed out, leaving the eggs burning on the stove.

* * *

The cool morning air calmed Zuko’s temper and each step down the descending path made his regret grow. His uncle had been nothing but kind to him ever since his banishment. He didn’t deserve those harsh words. Zuko ran a hand over his face and rubbed at his tired eyes.  _ Just another regret. _

“Wait! Don’t leave without me!”

Zuko turned, surprise lighting his face when he saw Uncle hurrying to catch up. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Family sticks together, right?” Uncle smiled warmly and gently laid a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

Zuko couldn’t help but smile back. “We’re finally going home.”

* * *

Azula welcomed them to her ship with a wide smile and open arms. “Brother! Uncle! I’m so glad you’re here. Father will be delighted to see you both again.”

Zuko took his first step onto the gangway, his heart hammering.

“Captain, set course for home,” Azula said warmly.

“You heard her, men. Let’s take the prisoners home.”

For a few seconds, no one moved. Zuko’s wide eyes watched his sister’s face morph from an open smile to a scowl.

“You idiot,” she snarled at the captain. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” She shrugged and smirked confidently.

_ Azula always lies. _

“Azula! You traitor!” Zuko dropped his pack and quick footsteps brought him to his sister. She laughed and flipped away from his punch. Behind him, the sounds of fighting erupted. He chanced a glance to see Uncle holding his own against the royal guard. His lapse in attention left him open for Azula to attack. She lashed out with her powerful blue flames.

“Me? A traitor? You and Uncle are the traitors,” Azula laughed as she deftly avoided Zuko’s fire daggers while countering with her own precise blows. “Father blames Uncle for the loss in the North. And you? You are his biggest disappointment. He regrets not killing you when he had the chance.” She flipped over Zuko’s head, raking her long nails across Zuko’s forehead.

The prince let out a yell and spun a flaming kick at her.

The two continued their dance across the deck of the ship. Zuko twisted out of the way of one of her blasts and struck out with a fire dagger. His long night pointlessly practicing lightning was making his reactions slow. He gritted his teeth and fought harder. Azula backed up a stairwell and Zuko pushed forward. He punched out, but was stopped by his sister grabbing his arm. His eyes widened as she smiled.

The blast of blue flame sent Zuko tumbling down the stairs, his head ringing and his arm singed. Groggily, he forced his eyes open and struggled to focus. Before him, Azula began moving her arms in a circular motion. Blue sparks ignited in the air along her path. Zuko tried to push himself up, but the world tilted around him. Azula’s two fingers pointed toward him and he watched in horror as the lightning built.

From seemingly nowhere, Uncle reached out and grasped Azula’s hand. The lightning moved through him and was shot out at a distant cliffside.

Zuko registered Uncle yelling through the ringing in his ears. “Zuko! Go! Now!”

With a groan, Zuko forced himself to his feet. Uncle sparred with Azula in too bright clashes of orange and blue. The young man pressed a palm to his temple as he stumbled toward the fight.

“No! Run from this place! I will be right behind you.”

The strength of Uncle’s orders caused Zuko to retreat a few steps.

“Please, my nephew.” Uncle sent a wall of fire at Azula that she managed to deflect.

Zuko finally turned and ran, scooping up their packs as he passed them. He looked back once when he was almost out of sight of the ship. Uncle was surrounded by royal guards. Azula leaned on the railing and, even though it was impossible to see her face clearly, he could tell she was smiling.

* * *

His chest heaved and his legs shook with every step. His knees hit the mud of the riverbank before he realized he was falling. The packs slid from his shoulder and fell beside him, the brown quickly seeping into the beige fabric.

He cupped some water in his hands and drank deeply. The cool liquid ran down his arms, cooling the forgotten burn on his forearm. He dipped his whole arm in the river, wincing slightly as he pulled the cloth away from the injury. The skin was red and there were clear marks where Azula’s hand had been. He retrieved his burn salve from his bag and applied it liberally before ripping the bottom of his shirt and loosely wrapping his arm.

_ Uncle, I… _

Zuko rubbed a hand across his dry eyes.

_ I should have listened. _

He reached into his pack, searching until he found his pearl handled dagger. He considered it for a moment, his heart clenching and his breath tight.

_ I should have known. _

Slowly, Zuko reached up and sliced through his phoenix tail.

_ Azula always lies. _

He dropped the hair into the river and watched it drift downstream.

_ I’m sorry, Uncle. _

* * *

The night was cold, but Zuko didn’t dare light a campfire. Not when his sister might be close. Instead, he curled in on himself against a tree trunk. He would be warm enough for one night. The memory of his burnt breakfast made his stomach growl.

* * *

* * *

For three sleepless days, Zuko kept running. He turned away from the river, hoping that Azula wouldn’t be able to find him if he stayed away from water. He tried to leave his mind blank as he ran, but it was near impossible. The events replayed over and over when he tried to sleep. A dozen different scenarios ran through his mind with both of them escaping. Some part of Zuko was still hoping that Uncle would appear. That he would walk into Zuko’s camp with a laugh and a story about how he escaped Azula by beating her in pai sho. But he didn’t.

The morning was beautiful. Soft sunlight drifted through the trees and birds flitted overhead.  _ Uncle’s not coming back _ . He curled in on himself. Quick huffed breaths escaped him and his hands went numb as his heart raced.  _ This is all my fault. _ Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into his palms. His head was spinning.

_ My fault _ .

He stayed in that position until his breathing finally evened out. Slowly, he straightened himself. There wasn’t time for self pity if he was going to survive.

Zuko laid out the contents of the packs. His own bag had a fire nation tunic, the ceremonial knife Uncle had gifted him, and a few odds and ends including his burn ointment.

Uncle’s pack contained a fire nation tunic similar to Zuko’s, an ornate teapot with matching cups, a pai sho tile of a white lotus, and a sealed envelope.  _ Zuko _ was written on the front.

Zuko’s teeth clenched and he tucked the envelope away, unread. The tea set and ringlet had no significant sentimental value and could be sold at the next town he came to. The pai sho tile was one Uncle always had on his person and Zuko remembered being told once that it was extremely rare. It went into his pocket with the letter. Without much thought, Zuko picked up the tunics and held them tight in his fist. The fabric smoldered in his grasp until it caught fire completely. Zuko watched them burn with golden eyes.

* * *

* * *

A few mornings later, Zuko arrived in a village. Merchants were just opening their shops and greeting each other. Laughing children sprinted by, one bumping into Zuko.

“Sorry!” The little boy looked up and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Zuko’s scar.

The ex-prince quickly turned away and hurried on, eyes sweeping the street. He wanted to be done with this before the market got any busier. His gaze landed on a small shop off the main road where an old lady was dusting some trinkets in her shop window. On a whim, he ducked inside.

“Welcome, young man. How can I help you today?” She shuffled behind the counter and smiled at him. “Are you looking for something in particular?”

Zuko pulled out the tea set and placed it on the counter with a clink. “I was hoping to sell this.”

“Ooh.” The woman picked up the teapot and turned it over in her hands. She put it down and examined the two cups in turn, nodding approvingly.

“So, you’ll buy it?”

The old woman looked him up and down. “I wish I could, but I cannot offer you the full value it’s worth. If you traveled to Omashu or Ba Sing Se, you could get a much better price. Or even if you went to a different merchant in this village they could probably offer you more than I can.”

Zuko shook his head. “Whatever you can offer is fine.” His stomach growled angrily and he winced. “It was my uncle’s tea set. I don’t have a use for it.”

The woman’s brow furrowed as she studied him. Her gaze brushed over his scar. “The war has made many of us desperate, but I would not feel right taking advantage of those in need.” Zuko’s heart sunk to his stomach. “So, I will purchase the set on a few conditions: you pick three things from the shop and join me for a meal.”

Zuko frowned. “I can’t--”

“Then I cannot buy your teapot.” There was a glint in her eye and a knowing smile on her thin lips.

“Fine. But I can’t stay for long.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m hungry, then. I’ll go make something quick. You keep an eye on the shop while I’m gone.” Before he could protest, the woman disappeared through the back door of the store, taking the tea set with her.

Zuko sighed and turned to quickly survey the store, determined to take the first things that caught his eye. He quickly grabbed a traveler’s woven hat and a small cooking pot. He was searching for something else small and useful when his eyes landed on a familiar blue mask. Without thought, he picked it up and stared at the Blue Spirit.

“The food is ready.” The voice of the old lady made Zuko whip around, almost dropping the mask. “Have you made your decisions?”

“Yeah. I think so.” Zuko packed the mask away with the pot and joined the old woman at the counter. She set out two bowls of steaming rice.

“Good, good.” The woman set out a bowl of steaming rice. “I hope you don’t judge my cooking too harshly. My husband and son always told me I was no good at it.” She laughed, a ringing sound.

Zuko gave what he hoped was an appropriate smile as he began to eat. “It tastes great.”

She laughed again and patted his uninjured arm. “What a polite thing to say.” She briefly retreated to the back room, returning with the tea set. “I thought you might like to use this set one more time before you say goodbye to it.” She poured the steaming liquid into each cup and passed one across the worn wood.

Zuko stared at the cup without making a move to take it.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked if you liked tea. I simply assumed.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Zuko took the cup and stared at the honey colored drink. He took a small sip.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment while Zuko ate. When he finished his bowl, she wordlessly pushed her untouched meal over. When Zuko hesitated she nodded encouragingly.

“So, it was your uncle’s set?” she questioned as he began on the second bowl of rice.

“Yeah.”

“He has good taste.” She sipped at her tea some more. “You can tell a lot about a man from his taste in tea sets. Too fancy and you know he only likes pretty things. Too dirty and you know he doesn’t care.”

Zuko swallowed. “What can you tell from this set?”

She hummed, smiling lightly as she examined the cup in her hand. “It’s simple, yet beautiful and is perfectly functional, so I know he doesn’t do things just for show. I see evidence of a break repaired with great care.” She traced the golden line and looked up, her green eyes kind. “I can tell your uncle is filled with a great amount of love.”

Zuko started counting the grains of rice on his chopsticks.

“This war has taken many things from everyone: tea sets, livelihoods, land, friends, husbands, sons. It can make people hurt and jaded. It makes my heart glad to know that there are still good men with excellent taste in tea sets.” She patted his hand. “You finish that meal, now. I don’t want you telling people I shorted you on payment.”

He did as he was told, finishing his tea as well. “Thank you.”

“It was only right.” She retrieved a few coins and pressed them into his hand. “And here’s the rest of what I owe you. Still not enough to cover what this set is actually worth.” She tapped the lid of the pot.

The young man cleared his throat and stood “I should really be going.”

“Of course. I imagine you have a long journey ahead of you.”

Zuko nodded and turned toward the door, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Here.” The woman held out a cloak. “It was my son’s. He was about your size.” Zuko hesitated and she pushed it to him. “Please take it. It will do my heart good to know it is helping someone.”

The cloak was heavy in Zuko’s hand. “Thank you,” he said because he didn’t know what else to say.

* * *

* * *

The small hospital had a few patients undergoing treatment and a handful of healers busily working. Zuko watched the goings on, eyes wary for any sign of recognition from the people. A few of the larger villages had displayed wanted posters of him and, while this village had been lacking of any such postings, he didn’t want to take any chances.

“You should really try and stay off it for a few days,” the girl was saying as she wrapped his foot. “It’s just sprained, but pushing it will make it take longer to heal.”

Zuko hummed noncommittally. He ran a hand over the soft stubble of black hair that had grown in.

“How’d you manage to hurt yourself?”

“Fishing.” Zuko grimaced at the memory of the embarrassingly small fish that he’d been struggling to catch when he slipped on the rocks.

She chuckled. “Fishing can be very dangerous. My name’s Song,” she offered.

He blinked. “I’m, uh, my name’s Lee.”

Song cut the bandage and moved to put the roll away. “It’s very nice to meet you, Lee.”

“Yeah. Same.” Zuko swung his legs off the cot and experimentally tested his ankle. “I should get going.” He used the wall to help lever himself up.

“You look like you could use a good meal,” Song said before he could take a step. “My shift just ended, why don’t you come to my house for dinner? My mom always makes too much roast duck,” she added when Zuko hesitated.

The coins from Uncle’s teapot had run out a week ago and he hadn’t had a decent meal since then. “Alright,” Zuko quietly relented.

* * *

The evening air was cool after the heat of the day. Zuko stared out at the setting sun, soaking in the last of its rays.

“Can I join you?” Song asked, settling nearby when he gave a small nod. “Mom’s setting up a room for you to stay the night.”

Zuko remained silent, like he had through most of dinner.

“I know what you’ve been through,” she said quietly. “We’ve all been through it. The Fire Nation hurt you.” Her fingers stretched toward Zuko’s scarred cheek and he pushed her hand away. “It’s okay,” she said, compassion filling her dark eyes. “They hurt me, too.” She pulled up her pant leg.

Zuko’s golden eyes widened at the sight. Angry red scars creeped around her calf like vines. The skin was raised and knotted where the worst of the burn had occurred.

“It happened when they attacked our village.” The young woman traced the lines. “I was just a little girl. They took all the men, including my father.” She looked up at Zuko, who quickly averted his gaze. “After that, we were refugees. Like you.”

The firebender closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.  _ In, hold, out. _

“Lee,” Song said, the porch creaking as she leaned toward him. “You don’t have to be alone. There are people who are willing to help. We’re willing to help. There is hope!” He could hear the smile in her voice. “The Avatar has returned.”

He looked out at the darkening sky. The stars were coming out and he naturally sought out the constellations that would point him home.  _ Not home anymore. _ “I’m tired,” Zuko said, his voice cracking as he dropped his gaze to the ground.

Song smiled and offered her hand to help him to his feet. He ignored it and managed to stand by himself, grimacing with the effort. He followed her to the room that’d been prepared for him.

“If you need anything, I’m just next door.”

Zuko nodded and settled on the bed after she left. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the night to tick by. He waited for Song and her mother to go to bed, then waited longer to make sure they were asleep. While he waited, he pulled out the crinkled envelope from Uncle, still unopened. He ran his finger over his name before putting it back in his pocket with the lotus tile.

The floorboards creaked slightly as he stood. Slowly and painfully, Zuko left the house and made his way down the path to the road. He passed the family’s ostrich horse and only hesitated a moment before untying it.

“Lee.”

Zuko jerked, his hands immediately going up in defense until he realized who it was. He guiltily looked between the young woman and the ostrich horse. “I, uh--”

Song reached out and patted that ostrich horse on the neck. “It’s okay.” Her eyes didn’t meet his as she held out a small satchel. “This isn’t much, but it should last you for a day or two. There’s some extra bandages in there as well.” She smiled, eyes focused on the ostrich horse. “You’ll definitely need them if you keep slipping while fishing.”

Zuko’s mouth opened, but he said nothing.

“It’s okay.” Song finally turned to meet his eyes, her face highlighted by the moon. “I know you wouldn’t do this if you had a choice. Be safe, Lee.” She reached out a hand and gently brushed Zuko’s unscarred cheek before he could shy away.

* * *

* * *

The sun was high and the crowd was large. Zuko pulled his hat low on his face as he sat on the side of the road with the other refugees that begged for coins. He hated this. It was degrading to sit in the dust and hope someone would be willing to show pity. But he was out of options. His education had been war strategies and leadership, not hunting and gathering.

Zuko hunkered farther down into his cloak. A bandage was wrapped around his left eye to further conceal his identity. The number of wanted posters had increased over the last few weeks, and in a city as big as this one, he expected someone would recognize him sooner rather than later.

“Here, son. You look like you could use a bite to eat.” A man with one leg held out a bruised apple.

Zuko shook his head. “I’m alright.”

The man instantly took Zuko’s hand and placed the apple in it. “Nonsense. It looks like you haven't’ eaten in days. We all have to look out for each other.”

Nearby commotion drew their attention and Zuko turned to see an old man frantically dancing and singing while a swordsman swiped at his feet with twin dao swords. The swordsman laughed and dropped a coin in the dirt that the old man scrambled to collect.

“What a kind person you are,” the old man called after the retreating back. His wide smile split his grey beard.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. His grip tightened on the apple.

That night, the man with the twin dao swords received a visit from the Blue Spirit and his swords were taken from him. The old man woke up with a small stack of gold coins next to his head.

* * *

* * *

The next time Zuko was hungry, he stole from a rich merchant who lived in a walled mansion. He relished in the sweet taste of fresh fruit and warmth of fresh bread. He ate so much it made him sick. What he had left over he gave to a group of refugees.

A rumor started in the Earth Kingdom soon afterwards, about a Blue Spirit that stole food from the rich and left overflowing baskets among the homeless. He was a menace to high society; he was a savior to refugees living on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this chapter was actually supposed to cover all the way up to Zuko Alone, but I went a little overboard and the chapter was over 20 pages. So now it's two chapters. Next one will be up tomorrow after I proofread it. We are almost totally in the AU, and next chapter will really get it going in full force for people.
> 
> Read and review if you so choose!


	4. Fashao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An egg, a roof, and a letter lead to a change in destiny.

Zuko kept moving. He didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he was moving toward something. He could feel it.

He’d left the shelter of the forest days ago. Now he was traveling a barren grassland filled with the remnants of war. Earthen rings littered the landscape and, every once in a while, he would pass road weary refugees that wouldn’t even glance up as he passed.

He lifted his water flask to his lips and let the last few drops dribble into his mouth. His stomach growled loudly and he grimaced. The ostrich horse snorted its agreement.

“I’ll find us some food soon enough,” he muttered. He hadn't passed a town large enough to risk stealing as the Blue Spirit, and at this point he wasn't sure he had enough strength to pull off a successful heist.

The smell of cooking meat made his dry mouth water. He followed his nose and peered over the edge of the ledge he was traveling. Below, a couple cooked a delicious looking meal. His hands itched toward his swords, but dropped when he noticed the woman was pregnant. With a sigh, he turned back towards the road.

A few hours later, he finally reached a town. A group of Earth Kingdom soldiers gambled in the empty street and Zuko kept his hat down as he passed. He approached the nearby merchant and dismounted.

“Can I get two bags of feed, some water, and a hot meal?” His voice was rough as it scraped over his dry throat. He held out his last two coins.

“Not enough for a hot meal.” The merchant shook his head. “I can give you two bags of feed.”

Zuko looked disappointingly at his coin. Reluctantly, he passed them to the merchant who disappeared inside his storehouse. A quiet giggle drew Zuko’s attention to a pair of boys hiding behind the merchant’s counter. One of them wound back and threw an egg at the soldiers. It splattered perfectly on the head of one of them, eliciting an indignant yelp. The boys quickly disappeared between the buildings..

The group of men stood and faced Zuko with a snarl. “Did you throw that?” the leader growled.

“No.”

“Did you see who did?”

Zuko finally turned to glare at them. “No.”

“That your favorite word?” the soldier with the egg slowly sliding down his face grumbled.

“The egg had to come from somewhere.” The leader narrowed his eyes.

Zuko’s head was beginning to pound. “Maybe a chicken flew over.” He turned back as the merchant returned with the feed. The soldiers were chuckling, though he had a feeling the leader wasn’t very happy. He was proven right when the feed bags were snatched before he could retrieve them.

“Thanks for your contribution to the war effort,” the man sneered as he tossed the bags to his group. “You better leave. Penalty for staying is a lot more than you can afford, stranger. Trust me.” The group left and Zuko glared after them.

“Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation.” The merchant shook his head. “But they’re just a bunch of thugs.”

Zuko sighed and went back to his ostrich horse. One of the boys popped up as he climbed on his mount.

“Thanks for not ratting me out!”

Zuko ignored the kid and started to ride away, but the boy grabbed the reins.

“I’ll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for ya.” The boy resolutely led the animal without waiting for a reply. “As a thank you.”

A loud growl from Zuko’s stomach made the teenager grasp his cramping stomach.

“Looks like you need some feeding, too.” The kid shot him a gap-toothed grin.

* * *

The pig farm was decently sized with a variety of species, but was obviously in a bit of disrepair. A pig rooster crowed at Zuko while he waited for the boy to return from storing the ostrich horse.

A man approached, appraising Zuko. “Are you a friend of Lee’s?”

Before Zuko could answer, the boy-- Lee-- came sprinting from the barn and attached himself to his dad’s arm. “This guy stood up to the soldiers! By the end, Gow was practically running away.”

A woman joined them, wiping her hands on a rag. “Does this guy have a name.”

“I’m--” Zuko stopped when he realized his alias was the same as the boy. “Uh…”

“He doesn’t have to say who he is if he doesn’t want to, Sela.” The man put his free arm around his wife. “Any man who is willing to stand up to those bullies is welcome here. Those men don't deserve to wear that uniform.”

“Real soldiers are off fighting the war, like Lee’s brother, Sensu.” Sela proudly glanced down at her younger son. Her gaze returned to Zuko and she frowned slightly at his appearance. “Supper’s going to be ready soon; would you like to stay?”

Zuko shook his head and looked away. “I can’t. I should really be going.”

“Gansu.” Sela nudged her husband who immediately took the hint.

“You know, I could really use some help on the barn. Why don’t you stick around, help us out, and then we’ll eat?”

The teenager hesitated, but his growling stomach responded immediately.

“It’s settled then.”

* * *

“You don’t look like you’re from around here.” Lee watched intently from the ladder leading to the roof that Zuko and Gansu were working on repairing.

“Mm-mmm,” Zuko hummed with a shake of his head, wincing as he bent another nail. Gansu made it look so easy to hammer shingles into place. Zuko concentrated, holding the nail firmly and making sure he was going to strike it head on.

“Where are you from?”

“Far away.” Zuko tapped the nail until it was stable and attempted to drive it home with one hit like Gansu was doing. It bent at an angle. He sighed and moved on to the next one.

“Oooohh. Where are you going?”

“Lee,” Gansu warned. “Stop asking such personal questions, okay?”

“Fiiiine,” Lee pouted.

Zuko kept working, managing to get the next nail in relatively straight. A small, self-satisfied smile crossed his lips. He confidently prepared the next nail.

“So how’d you get that scar?”

The hammer missed the nailhead and solidly struck his thumb. He hissed through his teeth, immediately dropping the tool and shaking his injured hand.

“It’s not nice to bother people about things they may not want to talk about,” Gansu scolded. “A man’s past is his own business. How about you go and find some ice for our friend?”

Lee nodded and quickly disappeared down the ladder.

“I’m fine.” Zuko retrieved his hammer and continued working.

“Of course.” Gansu continued smoothly hammering each shingle into place. “Thank you for helping.”

Zuko glanced at the “work” he’d accomplished. “I think you’d be done faster if you worked by yourself.”

Gansu chuckled. “Nonsense. You've improved greatly.” He pointed to the first shingle Zuko had done with five cock-eyed nails holding it in place. “When you first started, I’ll admit it was a little rough. But look at where you’ve gotten.”

The ex-prince frowned at his latest shingle. “It looks like a boar-q-pine attacked it.”

Gansu laughed heartily. “But a very skilled boar-q-pine.”

A small, huffed laugh escaped Zuko.  _ When was the last time I laughed? _

“I want to thank you for helping Lee, as well.” The father sat back and ran a hand over his face. “I don’t know exactly what occurred, but I imagine he did something to anger Gow and you stepped in.”

Zuko shrugged.

“He’s a good kid, but he’s been reckless, especially since Sensu left.” Gansu resumed his hammering. “You’ve been very patient with him. I’m guessing you have younger siblings of your own.” He seemed to realize what he said after the fact. “Sounds like I need to listen to my own advice about personal questions.”

“I do,” Zuko said after a moment. “Have a younger sister, that is.”

“Well, she’s lucky to have an older brother like you.”

“She doesn’t think so,” he sighed.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Gansu said. “But from what I’ve seen, she’s mistaken.”

The next nail Zuko hit went in straight.

* * *

That night, Lee stole Zuko’s dao swords. The teenager followed the boy to a sunflower field and watched him wildly swing the blades around.

“You’re holding them wrong,” he said when he was starting to worry Lee would hurt himself. The kid toppled over in surprise. With an apologetic smile, Lee stood and held the weapons out to Zuko. “These are dual swords. Twins. They’re two halves of a single weapon. Don’t think of them as separate, ‘cause they’re not. They’re just two different parts of the same whole.” Zuko demonstrated a few moves, the swords flowing through the air with the precision of a master. He returned the swords to Lee and motioned for him to try again.

The boy carefully replicated Zuko’s moves as best he could. When he finished his demonstration, he turned back to Zuko and bit his lower lip. Zuko smiled encouragingly as he accepted his swords back. Lee returned the grin ten-fold and laughed.

* * *

Zuko rose with the morning sun as he always did. With a sigh, he collected his meager belongings and saddled his ostrich horse.

“I hope you ate your fill. It might be awhile before we get anything more.” He led the animal out of the barn and was moderately surprised to see the whole family leaving the house to meet him.

“I figured you might be heading out early,” Sela said. “Here.” She held out a package. “This ought to get you through a few meals.”

“You know,” Gansu said, placing a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “We could really use some more help around here if you want to stay.”

The boy’s hopeful smile almost made Zuko want to stay, but there was still something pulling him away. “No, I need to move on.”

Lee’s crestfallen face made Zuko pause before mounting the ostrich horse. “Uh, here.” Zuko dug in his pack and pulled out the ceremonial knife Uncle had given him.

“I don’t know if--”

“It’s alright, Sela,” Gansu calmned.

Lee accepted the gift with a slight smile.

“I want you to have this. Read the inscription.”

The boy unsheathed the knife and frowned at the writing carved into it. “Made in the Earth Kingdom.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head. “The other one.”

“Never give up without a fight.”

Without another word, Zuko mounted his ostrich horse and left. He didn’t look back.

* * *

He traveled slowly and stopped after only a short while, dismounting and reclining on the grass while the ostrich horse grazed nearby. Sparse clouds moved across the sky, casting drifting shadows.

“I don’t get it,” Zuko muttered.

The ostrich horse snorted in response.

“Why are these people helping me? I’ve done nothing for them and they just--” Zuko waved his arms in the air for explanation. “I mean, I guess I helped Lee, but I was stealing you from Song and she  _ still _ was nice to me.” He draped an arm across his eyes. “I wish Uncle was here. He could explain it.”

Warm breath ruffled his hair as the ostrich horse moved closer and nudged him.

“What do you want?” He shoved it away. “Go eat your grass.”

The animal huffed and nibbled at Zuko’s shirt.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” He pushed it away more adamantly and the ostrich horse finally moved off. He reached into his pocket and retrieved Uncle’s letter. “Alright, Uncle. I could really use some wisdom.” He carefully broke the seal.

* * *

Zuko was still lying in the field an hour later when the sound of a rapidly approaching carriage drew his attention. He sat up, his traveler’s hat sliding from his chest to the ground. His head spun with the sudden movement and his skin was beaded with sweat unrelated to the sun. He stood when he recognized Sela looking panicked.

“Please! You have to help! It’s Lee.” She stopped the carriage, her ostrich horse panting and pawing at the ground. “Those  _ thugs _ came while Gansu was out and ordered us to give them food. Lee,” she choked on a sob before continuing. “Lee tried to fight them. He pulled out the knife you gave him. They-- they took him.” The tears broke free and she slumped forward. “They told me if he’s old enough to fight, he’s old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but…” She looked at him desperately.

Zuko gritted his teeth, Uncle’s letter crushed in his fist. “I’ll get your son back. Find Gansu as quick as you can.” He leaped into his ostrich horse’s saddle and quickly turned it back toward the town before Sela could answer.

The firebender’s heart raced in time with the ostrich horse’s steps.  _ My fault. _ If he hadn’t given Lee that knife or if he’d stayed like they’d asked, this wouldn’t have happened. It was too much. He was still trying to process what he’d read in Uncle’s letter. A chill passed through him. There was no time to think about that. He had to focus. He had to save Lee.

The ostrich horse slowed as they entered the town. The residents scurried to make way as he dismounted and hung his hat on the saddle. Gow and his men stood ready to face him. Behind them, Zuko could see Lee tied to a tower.

“There he is! I told you he’d come!” Lee’s excited voice only made Zuko's ire grow.

“Let the kid go,” he ordered evenly. A bead of sweat ran down his temple.

Gow laughed shortly before snarling, “Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?”

_ Who am I? _ “It doesn’t matter who I am. But I know who you are. You’re not soldiers. You’re bullies-- freeloaders-- abusing your power.” He shook his head, a mistake as his vision swam a bit. “You’re just sick cowards.”

The onlookers mumbled and the soldiers shifted uneasily with his statement.

“Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?” Gow demanded of one of his soldiers.

Zuko stood calmly as the soldier hefted his spear and ran towards him.

_ My dearest nephew, _

Zuko easily dodged the weapon and drove the hilt of his dao swords into the man’s stomach without even bothering to fully unsheath it. The soldier backpedaled quickly, his eyes wide in fear as he tried to get his breath back.

_ If you’re reading this, then my fears were correct and Azula has lied to us. I know she is your sister, but she is filled with such darkness. _

Another soldier leveled his spear and attacked Zuko. The teenager knocked the spear upward with one hand, grabbing the man’s forehead with the other and shoving him to the ground.

_ She is too much like your father and my father. _

Zuko slowly rose and let the soldier retreat. He shook away the fatigue that was building.

_ You, my dear Prince Zuko, are not. _

The last of Gow’s cronies moved to attack Zuko with a spear.

_ You have a goodness in you that I hope someday you will truly see. _

At the last moment, Zuko kicked upward, snapping the spear in half. The soldier skidded to a halt and retreated as quickly as he’d approached. Lee laughed excitedly from where he was tied. The crowd had grown, and Zuko saw Gansu and Sela’s worried faces among the observers. Gansu tried to move forward, but Zuko shook his head. He looked pointedly at Lee and Gansu nodded in understanding.

_ There is a secret I must now tell you. _

Gow growled and raised his dual hammers. Zuko unsheathed his twin dao.

_ Perhaps if you had known, you would have more easily found your path in life. _

Gow earthbent a rock and slung it at Zuko with a hammer. Zuko easily swatted it away with his swords.

_ You’re great-grandfather Sozin is not your only famous ancestor. _

Three large rocks flew at Zuko. He managed to block the first two, but the third hit him in the stomach and he stumbled backward.

_ Your mother’s grandfather was Avatar Roku. _

He gritted his teeth and ran at Gow, trying to get close enough to have the advantage.

_ You are as strong and fearless as him. _

Gow performed the same earthbending trick. Again, Zuko managed to deflect the first two rocks before the third slammed into his middle. Something cracked with the impact and he somersaulted backwards with the blow. He got back on his feet, but could barely keep upright. His chest screamed with each breath. His skin was starting to burn.

_ I wish I had more time to talk to you about this in person. _

“Look out!” someone in the crowd yelled.

“Behind you!” Lee chorused.

Zuko barely managed to avoid the next rock. Gow was earthbending in earnest now, refusing to give Zuko a moment of respite. It was all Zuko could do to deflect each incoming attack. His movements were slowing as his hazy mind worsened. He’d be unable to fight before long. He needed to end this quickly.

_ Don't give up hope. You will find others on your path who will help you. Do not be afraid to accept their kindness. _

It was impossible to find an opening. He was at an extreme disadvantage and he could feel himself weakening. Zuko’s eyes again flicked to Lee. Gansu had made it to him and was untying the boy.

_ But if not, I want you to know that I love you, Zuko. _

Gow apparently grew tired of their dual and created a rockalanche. He launched it at Zuko who could do nothing but brace against the impact. The force knocked Zuko back five feet and he landed flat on his back, the rocks painfully crushing him.

_ I am so proud of the man you are becoming. _

It was pointless. Zuko couldn’t win with just his swords. He couldn’t win with just half of himself. He took in a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest.

_ Please don’t lose sight of that, no matter what hardships you may face. _

Zuko opened his eyes to see Gow standing over him, ready to give the final blow. With a last burst of energy, Zuko spun a whirlwind of fire and launched himself up, lashing out with a whip of flame at the surprised earthbender. Zuko continued his attack, using his swords to direct his flames as he drove Gow back. The larger man stumbled and dropped his hammers.

_ You are not only your father’s son. _

Despite being unarmed, Gow continued to launch rocks. One clipped his shoulder, but Zuko paid it no mind. His vision was beginning to get hazy around the edges as he continued to push forward.

_ You are the great-grandson of the Avatar. _

Zuko charged, sending fireblast after fireblast.

_ And you are my nephew. _

A last blast of fire sent Gow careening into a building, the rocks he’d been earthbending partially burying him. Zuko panted as he stood over him, willing his body to stay upright.

“Who… Who are you?” Gow nervously demanded.

Zuko’s hands were shaking. His head pounded. “I’m…”

_ Love, Your Uncle _

“I’m Zuko. Son of Ursa. Nephew to Iroh.” He sheathed his swords as he wheezed. “I'm a traitor to the Fire Nation.”

The crowd behind him mumbled darkly. Someone mentioned made the connection that he was the banished prince. Zuko didn’t have the energy to face them. He knelt and retrieved the ceremonial knife he’d gifted Lee from Gow’s waistband. The act of straightening made his head swim. He wobbled and almost fell when a strong hand caught his elbow. Golden eyes flicked to find Gansu beside him.

“Lee,” Zuko mumbled, turning to find the boy being held tightly by Sela.

“He’s fine, thanks to you,” Gansu assured.

Zuko shook his head. “He was in danger… ‘cause of me,” he managed between pained gasps. He took in the scorch marks on the ground and the fear in the crowd. “I’ll go.” He pulled himself free of Gansu’s grasp.

"Stay away from him, Gansu!" a man yelled form the crowd. "He's dangerous!"

Zuko winced.

"He stood up to these men who've been threatening us for months," Gansu countered. "He did nothing to hurt us."

A mumbled swept through the crowd. Zuko was halfway to his ostrich horse when he fell to his knees in the dirt. His arms shook as they kept him from faceplanting.

Gansu was back at his side. “You need to rest.”

“No.” Zuko struggled to get a full breath with the stabbing pain in his chest. “I need to find... the Avatar.” He took a shuddering breath. “I need to find Aang.”

“Why?”

“He needs… me.” He shook his head with a frown. "I need... him." As soon as the words passed his lips, Zuko knew it was true. It was his destiny to find the Avatar, but now it was for a different reason. His mind reeled and he closed eyes against it.

“We will find him,” Gansu assured, helping Zuko back to his feet. “After you’re healed.”

“No time,” Zuko sighed as he slumped completely, consciousness finally leaving him.

* * *

Sela stared down at the teenager. Despite her husband's complete faith that the firebender was no threat, she was still apprehensive. She wrung out the towel she’d been soaking and placed it on the young man’s forehead.

“How’s he doing?” Gasu stood in the doorway with a furrowed brow.

She joined her husband so they could talk quietly. “I bandaged his wounds, but this fever he has.” She shook her head. “It’s higher than anything I’ve seen.”

“Is it because he’s a firebender?”

Sela worried her lip. “I don’t know. But if anyone else had a fever like this, I would be prepared for the worst.”

Gansu laid a hand on her shoulder. “Keep him alive. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Sela nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek before he left. She returned to her post by Zuko’s bedside, frowning when the cool cloth was already uncomfortably warm.  The young man mumbled something and grimaced in his sleep. After only a moment of hesitation, Sela reached out and smoothed his hair until he quieted.

* * *

The Gaang was just finishing breakfast when Toph cocked her head to one side with a frown.

“Someone’s coming,” she said. “And they’re coming fast.”

“An enemy?” Sokka asked warily.

Toph shook her head. “I don’t think so. There’s only one person. They’re riding an ostrich horse.”

As Toph predicted, a man swiftly arrived, his ostrich horse panting. He pulled the animal to a stop and looked between them with desperation. “I was told I could find the Avatar here.”

“Why are you looking for me?” Aang stepped forward.

Relief filled the man’s face as he dismounted. “My name’s Gansu. I need you to come with me.”

“What’s going on?” Katara asked.

“A young firebender came to our village. He’s looking for you.”

“A firebender?” Aang’s brows knit.

“He said his name was Zuko.”

Katara’s eyes widened. “Did he hurt anyone?”

Gansu shook his head. “No, he helped us.”

“He  _ helped  _ you?” Sokka said incredulously.

“Yes. He saved my son.”

Sokka shook his head. “This sounds like a trap. I mean,  _ Zuko _ saving a kid?”

“If it helps, he’s not lying,” Toph offered.

“Aang, what do you think?” Katara asked.

Aang’s grey eyes searched the man’s face.

“Please,” Gansu said. “I owe this to him.”

“I trust him.” Aang picked up his staff and turned to the group. “We should go.”

Sokka sighed and threw up his hands. “Alright, let’s go get chummy with the jerkbender.”

Katara gave Gansu some food while they packed up their camp.

“So, who’s this Zuko guy?” Toph asked as they climbed onto Appa.

“A meanie with a ponytail,” Sokka said. “He’s been hunting Aang since we got him out of the ice. You’ll probably hate him.”

“I don’t know.” Toph smiled a little too widely. “If he bothers you that much, I think I'm going to like him.”

* * *

“How long has he been like this?” Aang asked as he took in Zuko’s pale form. The teenager was glistening in sweat and the airbender could feel the heat radiating off of him. Zuko had lost a lot of weight, leaving his cheeks sunken in.

Sela ran her fingers through Zuko’s short hair. “About a week and a half. Ever since he saved Lee. When he wasn’t getting better, Gansu went to find you. I've done my best to make him drink water and broth.” She turned to consider the group with worry filled eyes. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Here. Let me take a look.” Katara took Sela’s place at Zuko’s besides. She pulled back the covers to reveal the firebender’s bandaged chest.

“He was struck by rocks in the fight with Gow,” Sela explained.

Katara bent water from the bedside pitcher and coated her hands which she placed on Zuko’s chest. The water flowed as she began her assessment.

“Don’t worry,” Aang said to Sela with a smile. “Katara’s a really good healer. She’ll figure out what’s wrong.”

Sela returned his smile. “I should start preparing dinner. I imagine you are hungry after your long journey.” She left the room and Aang took up pot leaning in the doorway, watching Katara work.

“He has a few cracked ribs and one is broken, but they seem to be healing. There’s a lot of bruising. He took quite a beating.” She frowned as she continued her assessment. “I would expect there to be an infection with the level of fever he has, but I’m not finding anything.”

“What does that mean?” Aang moved closer, wincing when he got a better look at the bruises covering Zuko’s chest and arms.

“It means I can help heal his physical injuries, but I don’t think it will help his fever.” As Katara worked, Zuko began breathing a bit easier.

Aang waited for Katara to finish healing before he spoke up again. “What can we do?”

Katara shook her head. “Gran-Gran told me about fevers like this. It would happen when young men of the tribe were undergoing some huge change. We’ll have to let the fever run its course. We can keep him comfortable by bending ice and I can make some tea that should help him through the worst of it.”

Aang nodded. “I’ll take the first watch, if you want.”

“Thanks. I should go make sure Toph isn’t teaching Lee any bad habits.” She bent the water back into the pitcher and stood. “Let me know if anything changes.”

Aang took up position and pulled the blanket back up around the shivering teen’s shoulders.

* * *

The first thing Zuko became aware of was the quiet conversation. The voices were too muffled to understand no matter how hard he tried. He focused on his other surroundings: the blanket pulled up to his chin, straw poking him through the mattress, the ice cold towel in his forehead. A bead of cold water ran from his temple, down his scar, and across his neck, making his face scrunch.  The voices hushed and someone removed the towel. A hand was placed on his forehead. Zuko finally forced his eyes open, sure that he would see Uncle worriedly looking at him, a steaming cup of tea in his hand. Instead, ocean blue eyes met his gaze.

Instinctively, Zuko rolled away, tumbling off the far side of the bed and scrambling back until his back hit the wall. His heart hammered and his fists came up defensively.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” The Katara held up her hands placatingly.

“His hearts going to burst if he freaks out any more,” a girl in green said from where she leaned near the door.

“Toph, why don’t you go get Aang?” Katara asked with a quiet sigh.

“Yeah, yeah.” The strange girl pushed off and marched off down the hall. “Hey! Twinkle-toes!”

Zuko's eyes snapped back to Katara.

“Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?” She didn’t move any closer, but did move sideways so she could kneel down to his level.

Zuko blinked and tried to think. He’d been on the run. He’d finally read the note from Uncle. “I fought an earthbender.” He couldn’t remember why. It was hazy. But there was a reason. “Lee!” Zuko was on his feet in a second, vertigo hitting with the sudden movement.

“He’s okay.” Katara’s voice stayed calm. “Everyone’s okay.” She motioned to the bed. “You should really lay back down. I helped heal you, but you’re still weak.”

Zuko did as she asked. Most of his energy was gone as he sat so he could lean against the wall. He was surprised to see that his chest was completely healed from Gow’s attacks.

“You’ve been out for almost two weeks. You’re probably hungry.” She retrieved a bowl from the side table. “Go slow or you’ll make yourself sick.”

“What happened?” Zuko asked after a few sips. “I remember fighting Gow, but after that?”

“Sela took care of your broken ribs and wounds, but you developed a bad fever. When you weren’t getting better, Gansu came and found us. We've been here a few days. I helped speed along your healing and Aang and I worked together to control your fever.”

At that moment, Aang slid into the room, his grey eyes wide. “You’re awake!”

“Zuko!” Lee wiggled between the other two and jumped on Zuko’s bed. “I knew you’d get better.” His gap-toothed grin brought a small smile to Zuko’s lips. “That guy didn’t think you would.” He jerked a thumb at Sokka who’d just entered the room with the black-haired girl.

“I said that as a joke,” Sokka defended himself.

“He’s lying,” grinned the new girl.

“Toph!” Sokka said with even more indignation.

Zuko winced slightly at the increasing noise. Katara saw and immediately started ushering people out.

“Let’s give him a break. Come on, Lee, Zuko and Aang need to talk and then Zuko needs to rest.” She pointedly raised an eyebrow at the firebender who nodded obediently.

“But he just woke up,” Lee whined as they left. “He shouldn’t need to sleep any more.”

Aang chuckled as he perched himself on the chair next to Zuko. “I’m really glad you’re feeling better.” His open smile helped calm the unease coursing through Zuko.

“I honestly can’t believe you're here.”

Aang shrugged. “When Gansu told us what you did for his family, we couldn’t say no. And, between you and me, I’ve been seeing some wanted posters for a Blue Spirit that helps refugees. I was curious to know if you know who that could be.”

Zuko smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Their quiet chuckle turned into full laughter, making Zuko’s recently healed ribs sore in a good way.

“Okay, okay. I should let you rest before Katara kicks me out. But, before I go, I was wondering why you were looking for me.”

Zuko gently swirled the remaining soup in his bowl. “Well, I, uh.” He swallowed and sat up straighter, meeting Aang’s eye. “I was wondering if you were needing a firebending teacher.”

The shock in Aang’s face was quickly replaced with a wide grin. 

* * *

Two days later, Katara finally declared that Zuko was fit to travel. The Gaang said their goodbyes and climbed into Appa’s saddle while Zuko said his own farewell.

“Thank you for all of your help,” Gansu said, his hand ruffling Lee’s hair.

Zuko shook his head. “I should be thanking you.”

“We all helped each other,” Sela said. “If you ever need anything, you always will have friends here.”

Lee stepped forward with downcast eyes and Zuko crouched to his level. “Here.” The boy held out the knife Zuko had gifted him. “I think you’ll need this back if you’re going to help the Avatar.”

“How about I trade you?” Zuko pointed to the barn. “I’ll give you my ostrich horse for the knife.”

Lee seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. “Deal.”  Before Zuko could react, Lee jumped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. He only hesitated a second before returning the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. So this has swiftly morphed into something a little different than what I expected and I'm just going to go with it. At least now I feel like I've justified Zuko joining the group. Hopefully that is. Get ready for a bunch of sweet bonding and caring.
> 
> I am not good at being wise or sagely, so hopefully Uncle Iroh's letter doesn't sound too off. Thanks for reading. Next chapter won't be as long, but I'm pretty stoked for it.


	5. Aglorpok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko struggles to navigate the rough waters of his new normal.

It was weird. Really weird. Eating breakfast with a group he’d been hunting for months. Zuko was convinced that he was dreaming. Any minute it would shatter and he’d be back on the road, sleeping next to an ostrich horse. He sat just outside of the group: close enough he could hear the conversation if he wanted to, but far enough away he didn’t feel like he was imposing.

“Then Sokka started getting mobbed by otter penguins. They wouldn’t leave him alone!” Katara’s laugh filled the air and echoed off the walls of the canyon.

“I don’t know why I ever listen to you,” Sokka pouted.

“I thought you’d realize that rubbing straight fish oil in your hair was a silly idea,” his sister teased.

Zuko allowed a small smile to cross his lips while the others continued to laugh and tease. He leaned back on his arms and looked up at the cloudless sky. The sun was slowly beginning to climb higher as the morning progressed. It would be a hot day.

“Alright, Twinkle-Toes, it’s time to train,” Toph announced, pushing herself up and resolutely walking toward a more open area.

Aang hopped up and quickly followed.

Katara sighed and frowned after the retreating pair. “I hope she doesn’t wear him out too much. Do you think she remembers I’m supposed to train him today?” She began collecting the breakfast bowls.

Sokka stretched. “I’m sure she remembers.” A loud bang echoed back from the training grounds. “I just don’t think she cares.”

Zuko stood and brought his own bowl to Katara. “Do you need any help?”

“No.” Katara smiled. “You should rest. It’s only been a few days since you woke up and I don’t want you to push yourself.”

He averted his eyes. “You’re probably right.” He busied himself tidying his few possessions and his bedroll, which took all of three minutes. His fingers itched to do something. He felt  _ fine _ . In fact, he felt better than he had in weeks and he didn’t want to just sit around doing nothing.

Sokka talked with Katara; Zuko didn’t miss the wary glance sent his way by the water tribe boy. “I don’t really want to leave you alone with him,” Sokka whispered almost quietly enough for Zuko to not hear.

“He’s perfectly fine, Sokka. Besides, Aang, Toph, and I would be better off than you if he did decide to attack us.”

Zuko resolutely pretended not to hear as he picked at a stray thread on his shirt.

“Fine,” Sokka huffed. “But if you guys are kidnapped while I’m gone, don’t expect me to come save you.” He started to walk away from camp and Zuko quickly moved to head him off.

“Where are you going?” the firebender asked, falling into step beside him. He winced when his question came out more as a demand.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “There’s a village nearby. Katara needs some supplies. Why are you asking?”

Zuko ran a hand over his neck. “I, uh, was wondering if you could use a hand.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sokka sped up. “Besides, Katara said you should rest.”

Zuko stopped and his shoulders slumped. A thought was slowly developing, but he pushed it away. He turned and started following the canyon walls toward where Aang and Toph were practicing.

“Come on, you can do better than that!” Toph was yelling as she sent boulder after boulder at Aang. “Stop spinning out of the way. Plant yourself and force your way through.”

“If you stopped throwing so many at me, then maybe I could,” Aang complained as he sidestepped one boulder before destroying the next with a quick punch.

“Do you think the Fire Lord is going to give you a break if you ask nicely?”

“I doubt he’ll be throwing rocks,” Aang pointed out.

In response, Toph doubled her efforts. Aang somehow managed to keep up, boulders breaking at his punches and kicks. A particularly large boulder shattered in an explosion that sent a kuai ball sized rock straight toward Zuko. Before he could react, a wall of earth shot up to block the incoming projectile.

“You need to be aware of your surroundings, Twinkle-Toes. Otherwise you’ll hurt somebody,” Toph chided as she dropped the wall. She pointed directly at Zuko. “And you should know better than to sneak up on earthbending training. You could get hurt.”

“I would have been fine,” Zuko argued, feeling heat growing in his cheeks. “I can take care of myself.”

“Of course you can. I mena, it’s not like you just got beat up by some earthbender who was throwing stones at you. Oh, wait.” Her self-satisfied smirk made Zuko’s teeth grind.

Sensing the explosive tension, Aang launched himself over to Zuko with a quick burst of air. “Hey, Zuko! What’s up?” He smiled as he wiped sweat from his brow.

“I was just wondering when you wanted to start training.” He gave his best attempt at a smile.

Aang’s smile faltered a bit and his eyes widened. “Oh. Well. I, um, I need to train with Katara today, too.”

Zuko’s stomach was twisting. “We could always start tomorrow.”

The airbender started moving his hands quickly as he spoke. “Well, I really need to master earthbending and I’ve still got things to perfect with waterbending so maybe we should hold off on the whole firebending thing until then, you know?”

Zuko watched the frantically moving hands while his own clenched. “Yeah. I get it.” He breathed through his nose and turned away sharply. “I’ll get out of your way.”

“Wait, Zuko--” Aang started to say, but Zuko waved a dismissive hand and didn’t stop.

“Where are you going?” Katara asked as he passed.

“I’m going to go train,” Zuko snapped. “That alright with you?” 

Her eyebrows rose, but she didn’t try to stop him as he whipped around and continued his march.

Zuko walked and fumed until he was out of sight and hearing range of the camp.  _ They don’t trust me.  _ He couldn’t blame them. How stupid was he to think that everything would be fine once he officially jumped Fire Nation ship? He’d been their worst enemy for months. How could he possibly show them that he was different now?

He kicked at a rock and winced when he stubbed his toe. With a growl, he punched out with fire at the rock, fully expecting to give it a good scorch. Instead, a small puff of flame gently extended from his fist and didn’t even reach the rock. He stood staring for a second before attempting another attack. The same small fire. He shook his hands and tried again, this time doing a complicated kick to create a more powerful flame. The attack seemed even weaker.

His breathing came quick as he continued to try and create a strong flame with no luck. He worked until he was sweating and shaking. He worked until he had no choice but to face the truth: he’d lost his firebending.

_ I’m useless. _

He squeezed his eyes shut, his fingernails digging into his palms. The sudden need to be anywhere but there hit him and he started walking again. Soon he was running, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. He reached the end of the canyon and kept going, crashing through trees and bushes until he came to a ledge overlooking a turbulent river. He sat heavily, letting his legs dangle over the ledge and resting his arms on his knees. He stared at the rushing water and slowly regained his breath control.

“I’m still recovering,” he reasoned, his golden eyes staring unwaveringly at the water. “It’ll get better.”

He stayed there for a long time. Before he knew it, the sun had passed midday. Aang would be training with Katara. He was aware that he should go back, but he couldn’t bring himself to stand. The tumbling water was calming.

A sudden snap of a branch drew his attention and he jumped into a fighting stance.

“Whoa, calm down there, Sparky.” Toph nonchalantly walked out of the forest and cocked her head.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko asked, his voice sharper than he intended.

“Came to find you.” She inched closer to the edge, seeking it out with her toes.

“They sent the blind girl to hunt me down?” he said without thinking.

“I found you, didn’t I?”

“Sorry,” he backpedaled. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

She shrugged and sat down beside him. “No one sent me. I was bored. Sweetness and Twinkle-Toes are doing their thing and Sokka’s not back yet.”

“So you just decided to follow me out into the middle of nowhere?”

Toph sighed. “Yes. How many times do I have to say it? You have a hearing problem or something?”

“No, I just.” Zuko struggles to think of how to phrase his thoughts. “Aren’t you scared of me?” he blurted.

Her blank gaze fixed on him with unnerving accuracy. “Should I be scared of you?”

“No! Of course not. It’s just everyone else…” Zuko looked back out at the tumultuous water.

Toph snorted and leaned forward, keeping one hand pressed to the ground. “Everyone else is afraid you’re going to suddenly revert to your old ways and try to kill us all in our sleep.” She stared at him innocently for a moment before laughing and turning away. “I’m just messing with you. You’re worrying too much.”

“But Katara—“

“Katara’s an overbearing mom. She’s not scared of you hurting her, she’s worried you’ll hurt yourself. I’ll admit Sokka’s not completely on board, but he’ll come around. And Aang’s the freakin’ Avatar so he better not be scared of some kid firebender.”

_ Kid firebender? _ Zuko raised his eyebrow.

“If it’ll make you feel better, you can always ask ‘em outright. I can tell if they’re lying.”

“You can?”

“Go ahead. Test me.” She turned to him again, pressing both hands to the ground.

“What do you want me to say?”

“A truth and a lie. Come on. It’s not hard.”

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I’m gonna be old and blind if you don’t hurry up,” Toph complained.

“I have black hair,” Zuko blurted. “And I’m not from the Fire Nation?”

Toph frowned. “It’s no fun if the lie is obvious.”

“Sorry. I’m not good at games.” Zuko looked back out at the river.

The girl flopped flat on her back. “What are you good at?”

“I don’t know.” Zuko shrugged. “Nothing really.”

“Lie.”

Zuko blinked at her. “I guess I’m okay with swords?”

“Cool, but not fun. What do you do that’s  _ fun? _ ”

Frantically, Zuko tried to think of anything he was remotely decent at that could be considered fun. “I can make tea?”

She mused over it for a moment before nodding. “I’ll take it.” She stood. “Let’s go make some.”

“What?”

“Come on. There’s got to be some plants you can use around here. I’m not going to be able to really help with that.” She waved a hand in front of her sightless eyes.

She barely waited long enough for him to stand before heading downstream, Zuko naturally taking the lead. His eyes swept the foliage for any familiar looking herbs. Uncle had shown him a few and he was fairly certain he would recognize them. He slowly became aware of an increase in the noise from the river and he curiously headed toward it.

The whitewater section of the river threw up enough mist to dust Zuko’s skin as he leaned over to look at it. The thunder of the rapids vibrated up through his feet. It was so loud he couldn’t hear anything else.

Toph grabbed his arm in the same place Azula had. Zuko jumped and pushed away on instinct, the action knocking both of them off balance. He watched in horror as she teetered on the edge of the ravine. Her eyes were wide as she lost the battle for stability and started to fall backwards into the mist filled air.

“No!” Zuko ran forward and reached for Toph’s outstretched hand. He managed to grab her wrist, using his momentum to pull her back to safety even as he fell over the edge.

For a second, he was tumbling through water droplets.

Then he hit the water.

The cold caused him to inhale a mouthful of water. The river was deeper than he thought and his lungs burned as he fought toward the surface. Finally, his head broke free and he gasped. The rough water made it so he inhaled more water than air before being dragged back under. His fingers scraped against rocks as he tried to find a handhold. His right hand finally snagged a rock and his shoulder wrenched as he snapped to a halt. Zuko managed to pull himself forward. He gasped and spluttered as he clung to the slippery rock.

“Zuko?!” Toph’s scream was barely audible.

He blinked the water from his eyes and saw her standing on the edge a little ways off. He called out, but water made his voice weak. He coughed and tried again. “Stay back,” he managed, hoping she could hear him.

He tried in vain to pull himself more onto the rock. His fingers were numb and the rapids buffeted him continuously. His grip slipped. It was impossible to get a clean gulp of air amid the turbulent waves as he was pulled downstream. The rapids pulled him under again and turned him around until he didn’t know which way was up. He struck a cragged rock hard enough to make his head spin and precious oxygen to be knocked from him. Pain shot through his left shoulder. His lungs ached. He could see the surface, just a few strokes away, but he couldn’t reach. His left arm wasn’t cooperating as he struggled. Everything felt heavy: his arms, his legs, his lungs.

_ Don’t breathe _ , he ordered his body. But it didn’t listen. The sudden rush of cold water in his lungs burned and he reflexively tried to cough, resulting in him inhaling even more. His vision spotted and he was vaguely aware the current was slowing. He dragged along the riverbed.

Suddenly, the rocks around him shifted. The water moved around him much faster and within seconds he was on the banks of the river. A shadow blocked the sun from his hazy vision.

“Come on, Sparky.” A strong small hand pounded his chest with surprising force, inspiring Zuko to start coughing.

He was rolled on his side, allowing him to more easily cough and vomit up all the water that had collected in his lungs and stomach. All the while, his rescuer kept pounding his back. When he couldn’t get anything else out, he slowly rolled back to lying flat. His breathing was ragged as he focused on Toph. Her sightless eyes were not quite looking at him.

“Sorry,” Zuko croaked.

“You should be sorry.” Toph allowed herself to fall back so she was lying beside Zuko. “How the heck would I have explained to Aang that his firebending teacher drowned while saving me?”

Zuko shook his head and let his eyes close. “My fault. I pushed you.”

Toph snorted. “Please. I could have caught myself.” There was a slight pause filled with Zuko’s rattling breath. “But thanks anyway.”

A tired smirk graced his features. The river bubbled happily nearby, a welcome contrast to the muffled roar of the rapids. Toph didn’t say anything, but he suspected she was metaphorically watching him like a hawk. He waited until he could breathe relatively normal before forcing himself to move. With a groan, he pushed himself to a sitting position as he took stock. His eyes swam and a dull throb permeated his skull, but his head wasn’t bleeding despite the large knot already forming. His left arm refused to work properly and his left shoulder twinged with the slightest movement. There was a large gash on his right palm he didn’t remember getting.

His eyes drifted to their surroundings. They rested on a quiet bank where the ravine had sunken in. The sheer cliff faces surrounding them gave way to a steep hill that led back to the top. A large gouge in the incline mapped Toph’s slide down.  _ That’s going to be a fun climb. _

“You’re okay, right?” Toph asked, breaking Zuko’s thoughts.

“I’m fine,” he said as he struggled to press on his bleeding palm with the limited strength of his left hand.

She frowned. “I know when you’re lying.”

“I will be fine.” Zuko stood on shaky legs and winced when the movement flared up the pain in his left shoulder and back. “We should get back. The others might start to worry about you.”

“Yeah,” Toph scoffed as she stood. “They might think you captured me or something.” She bumped his arm good naturedly.

Despite her joking tone, Zuko still frowned. He couldn’t imagine the others taking the events of the past ten minutes very well.

“Can we keep the whole almost-pushed-me-of-a-cliff-thing to ourselves?” Toph asked innocently.

Zuko looked sideways at the girl. “I can do that as long as you don’t tell anyone I fell off a cliff.”

Toph hesitated a moment before smiling. “Deal.”

The pair began their walk up the inline. Zuko’s lungs burned with the exertion. He kept his left arm close to his side to limit its movement. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief once they reached even ground again. He coughed lightly to clear some congestion building in his throat.

Toph roughly patted his back, making him wince. If she noticed, she didn’t mention it. “We’re going to have to come up with a good reason for why you’re soaking wet.”

Zuko shrugged, the action sending another wave of pain through his upper back and shoulder. He hid his groan with a hum. “I went swimming?”

“Do you normally go swimming fully clothed? No, something better. Like you were fishing and slipped.”

“So I’m just clumsy?”

“Exactly!” Toph grinned widely.

Zuko laughed lightly and it ended in a ragged cough. He had to pause and lean against a tree until the fit ended. His shoulder was radiating pain and he was glad Toph couldn't see his grimace.

“Maybe you should wait here. It’s a long way back to camp. I’m sure Aang wouldn’t mind bringing Appa back to get you.” Toph worried her lip, her head cocked to one side.

He shook his head before he realized she couldn’t see it. “I can make it.”

Toph’s frown deepened, but she didn’t argue. They walked in silence for a while. Each step sent a jolt through Zuko’s shoulder and he eventually resorted to cradling his left arm with his right. He couldn’t tell if he was still damp from the river or if it was sweat.

“I’m tired,” Toph announced. She immediately plopped on the ground. “We’re taking a break.”

Zuko didn’t argue as he settled against the closest tree. He shifted to keep his left back from pressing against the rough bark. His palm was bleeding again. He tried to tear off a strip of cloth from his damp clothes, but with the use of only one hand he had no luck. A frustrated growl escaped him.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to tear off something to wrap my hand.” He tried to use his teeth with no luck.

Toph sighed dramatically and scooted closer to him. She easily tore off the bottom of her shirt and held out her hand expectantly. “It’ll be easier if I do it.”

He hesitantly gave his hand to her and she quickly felt around until she found the extent of the injury. “You should have Katara look at this when we get back.” She wrapped his palm and tied it off in an untidy knot.

“I don’t want to bother her.” He took his hand back, recalling the burn the waterbender had healed.

“Is something wrong with your shoulder?” Toph’s blunt question caught Zuko by surprise.

“No,” he said reflexively, though he quickly adjusted his answer when she narrowed her eyes. “I hit it on a rock. I’m sure it’s just bruised.” 

“Sweetness isn’t going to be happy if you’re hurt and don’t tell her.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and looked away, his gaze settling on a patch of plants. He chuckled dryly.

“What’s so funny?”

“I found the plants for the tea.”

“Really?” She jumped to her feet and raised her hands triumphantly. “Then this trip wasn’t completely pointless. Point them out, Sparky!”

* * *

By the time they made it back to camp, the sun was quickly dipping toward the horizon and the smell of food made Zuko’s stomach grumble. They’d had to stop multiple times and each time Toph urged him to let her get Appa. Everytime Zuko had refused, assuring the girl that he was fine. He straightened and let go of his injured arm before the others could notice. Thankfully, his clothes and hair had dried during the long walk so Toph didn’t have to use her clumsy fisherman story.

“There you guys are.” Sokka put his hands on his hips and angrily tapped his foot. “I was about ready to send Momo out on a search party.” The aforementioned lemur chittered as it landed on Sokka’s head.

“Calm down. Sparky and I were just looking for some tea supplies.” Toph held up her fistful of plants.

“Tea?” Aang asked.

“Yep! Sparky’s treat.” Toph jerked a thumb at him and Zuko managed a half-smile.

“That sounds really nice. We can have it after dinner,” Katara said as she began handing out bowls, frowning when she saw Zuko’s bandaged hand. “What happened?”

Zuko reached for the bowl, but Katara pulled it out of reach. “I fell.” He reached again for the bowl with his injured, but functional, hand and Katara relented.

“I’ll take a look at it later.”

“Told you she wouldn’t leave it alone,” Toph whispered loudly.

Zuko managed to eat his dinner, though it was difficult to hold the bowl with his left hand. His fingers were going numb, but he was slightly more concerned with the heaviness that was settling in his chest. He coughed softly to try and clear his lungs.

Sokka recounted his trip to the town for supplies and suddenly perked up. “Oh! Look what I found!” He dug into his satchel and pulled out a rolled parchment. With a flourish, he unfurled it and displayed it to the group. “Ta-da!”

“Wow!” Toph sarcastically perked up. “A piece of paper.”

“Not just any piece of paper. Zuko’s own wanted poster!” His smile was impossibly wide.

“Looks nothing like him,” Toph said immediately.

Sokka continued unperturbed. “It has your ponytail and everything.”

Zuko didn’t bother looking up as he returned the bowl to Katara and started making the tea. “I don’t have my Phoenix Tail anymore.”

“All the more reason to keep this treasure. I mean, it is a pretty good likeness. They even got your scowl.”

Zuko glanced up at Sokka.

“Exactly like that!”

The firebender sighed and rubbed his left arm as he waited for the water to boil. The tingling had extended up to his elbow. His shoulder and back throbbed.

“I wish I had a cool wanted poster,” Sokka continued. “All they ever do is post ones for Aang.”

“What does it say?” Toph asked, leaning back and propping her feet on a small boulder.

“The usual stuff.” Sokka shrugged as he began to read. “By order of the fire lord, seize Zuko, previous prince and heir apparent of the Fire Nation. The traitor disobeyed orders by refusing to exterminate Water tribe savages and arrest the Avatar. Kill on sight.”

Aang frowned. “That was by order of the Fire Lord? Your father doesn’t care if you’re killed?”

“Didn’t think about that.” Sokka rubbed that back of his neck. “That is pretty messed up.”

Zuko poured the steaming water into the cups as carefully as he could with one hand. “I’m more surprised he’s not ordering me captured so he can kill me himself.” No one seemed to know what to say, so Zuko quickly passed out the tea and changed the subject. “Uncle used to make this all the time. It definitely won’t taste as good as his.”

“I’m sure it will taste fine,” Katara assured him.

“Yeah!” Aang took a gulp only to screw up his face. “It’s great,” he managed to say after he swallowed loudly.

Zuko experimentally sipped his own cup and grimaced. “Uncle definitely made better tea.”

“Looks like we’ll have to keep looking for your new talent, Sparky.” Toph snickered as she poured her own cup of tea into the dirt. The others quickly joined her infectious laug. Zuko’s laugh was accented by a wet cough that he covered with his elbow.

“Zuko?” Katara called, making the teenager jump. “I want to take a look at your hand.”

Zuko shook his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Zuko,” Katara said in a way that reminded him of his mother.

Reluctantly, he joined her by the dying fire. She unwrapped the makeshift bandage and peeled it away from the gash. The scab of dried blood came away with the cloth and Zuko couldn’t keep from wincing. The wound began to sluggishly bleed again as Katara examined it.

“It’s not that bad,” Zuko said, averting his eyes to the fire.

“Still,” Katara said as she wrapped glowing water around his hand. “It doesn’t make sense to leave it when I can easily heal you.”

The wound itched slightly as the skin knit back together.

* * *

The moon was steadily rising, but Zuko couldn’t sleep. He’d tried to joke earlier about his father, but there had been a grain of truth. More than a grain of truth. His father was not a forgiving man and Zuko had managed to disgrace him in every way possible. The teenager’s heart raced. He tried to take a deep breath, but it sent him into another coughing fit that sent a stabbing pain through his shoulder and down his arm. He focused on taking shallow breaths until the pain dimmed back to the general tingling he was getting used to.

“Zuko?” Toph’s quiet voice reached him from the earthen tent she had bent nearby.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

There was a beat of silence. “You’re lying.”

Zuko swallowed. “Go to sleep, Toph.” He settled into his bedroll as best he could between his throbbing shoulder and the tightness in his chest. He listened for Toph to close the entrance to her tent. She didn’t.

* * *

_He was running through the canyon._

_ His breathing was labored as he raced from what was chasing him. Loud footsteps echoed from the earthen walls and orange light flickered from behind him. He could hear the crackle of flame. _

_ The next corner led to a dead end and he desperately searched for handholds along the rocky wall. He hands scraped along the surface, loose rocks falling around him. The footsteps stopped and Zuko slowly turned to face the shadowed figure. _

_ “What a disappointment,” his father growled. The flames around him flared higher. “After all the chances I gave you, this is how you repay me? By helping the Avatar?!” He stepped forward and Zuko cowered back. “I should have killed you from the beginning.” _

_ Zuko raised his hands to try and defend himself. Breathing was almost impossible with the billowing smoke that rolled over him. _

_ Suddenly he was back in the river. He was pulled under the water before he could take a breath. He desperately reached for the surface. He was drowning again and the current pulled him deeper until the light of the surface was barely visible. He convulsed. His lungs burned. His mouth opened and water rushed in until-- _

* * *

The teenager sat up abruptly, coughing and gasping. His chest burned and his shoulder screamed with his sudden motion. Tears stung his eyes as he struggled to breathe. Sweat soaked him.

Toph was at his side instantly. “Katara!” She tried to support his back, but pressed on his left shoulderblade. His vision danced with black spots as his back arched away from her touch. He swayed and would have fallen to the side if Aang hadn’t arrived in time to catch him.

“Zuko?” Katara’s face appeared in front of him, dimly lit by the moon. “What’s wrong?”

He tried to say something, but he barely managed a wheeze. His neck strained with each strangled breath.

“I need water,” Katara instructed Aang who immediately complied.

Sokka took Aang’s place supporting Zuko’s right side.

“Help me get his shirt off,” Katara ordered her brother.

“Careful with his left arm. He hurt it pretty bad,” Toph warned.

Sokka produced a knife and carefully cut off Zuko’s shirt instead of risking injuring his shoulder.

“What exactly happened?” Katara asked again as her hands skimmed the large bruise forming on his left.

“He fell off a cliff,” Toph said.

“What?”

“Into rapids.”

“WHAT?”

“He hit a rock.”

A strangled cough escaped Zuko.

Aang returned with water and Katara quickly bent it around her hand. A cool sensation spread across his chest. The feeling moved deeper until it reached his lungs. The probing felt like fire and he would have cried out if he’d been able to breathe.

“There’s water in his lungs and a lot of inflammation.” Katara’s frown deepened as she withdrew the water slowly eased Zuko back to sit more upright. The new position made it harder for him to breathe and he tried to lean forward again. “I know, I’m sorry. Just hang on.” Katara gently restrained him. “Keep him just like this,” she ordered Aang and Sokka.

Zuko closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. A small hand that had to be Toph’s took his and squeezed comfortingly. The cool touch was back on his bare chest. His breath caught as the feeling again reached his lungs.

Something moved deep in Zuko’s chest and inspired him to cough. A sharp pain slowly traveled up his chest and tears stung his eyes. Whatever was happening, it was making it harder to breathe.

“Keep breathing,” Katara encouraged.

His hand squeezed tighter on Toph.

“Cough,” Katara ordered and Zuko somehow managed to do as she asked with the little air he had left. When he did, a small collection of water flew out of his mouth and splattered against the ground with a flick of Katara’s wrist. “That’s the worst of it,” she soothed. “You did great.”

Tingling filled his lungs while he struggled to maintain his unsteady breathing. Ever so slowly, it was becoming the slightest bit easier to breathe. The tension eased and he relaxed his hold on Toph’s hand, though she kept holding onto his.

“So, what exactly happened?” Sokka asked once it was clear Zuko wasn’t in imminent danger anymore. “Toph?”

“Well, Zuko and I were looking for tea leaves next to the ravine and I got too close to the edge and almost fell and Zuko saved me.”

Aang blinked in surprise. “Zuko saved you?”

“Yeah.” Toph stared Aang down with her blank eyes. “What? You don’t think he could?”

“No! Of course he could,” Aang floundered.

“What I don’t believe is you admitting to needing to be saved. Or getting yourself in a situation you would need saved from.” Sokka narrowed his eyes.

“My fault.”

Three sets of eyes turned to Zuko. Toph’s fingers squeezed.

“My fault,” he said again. His voice rasped harshly. “I pushed her.”

“You  _ pushed her _ ?” Sokka jerked away from supporting Zuko.

The teenager slid sideways, breaking Katara’s contact. The sudden withdrawal of the healing water left his lungs burning. Aang caught him before he hit the ground.

“He didn’t do it on purpose.” Toph frowned.

“We’ll discuss this later.” Katara pressed her hands back to Zuko’s chest.

“But--”

“ _ Later _ , Sokka,” Katara said with such finality that Sokka snapped his mouth shut with an audible clack.

Katara continued her work in the silence. Zuko sagged against Aang as his breathing steadied. His eyes slid closed of their own accord and he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

A small smile crossed Aang’s lips when he realized Zuko had fallen asleep. The taller teen leaned heavily on the airbender while Katara continued her work.

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t just ask for my help,” Katara murmured as she moved her hand slightly to get to a different spot.

“Because he’s convinced you guys don’t want him here,” Toph bluntly stated. “Sokka won’t stop giving him the stink eye, Katara’s treating him like a breakable doll, and Aang won’t let him teach firebending which is the whole reason he’s here.”

Aang flinched and averted his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t want him here--”

“So you just don’t trust him?”

“Of course I trust him,” Aang defended.

“I don’t,” Sokka said, earning a punch in his arm from a spike of bent rock. “Kidding,” he whined as he rubbed his new bruise.

The commotion caused Zuko to murmur and cough lightly in his sleep. Everyone fell quiet again. Aang’s gaze drifted to the scar adorning Zuko’s left shoulder from the arrow he had taken as the Blue Spirit. It appeared to have healed well underneath the dark red bruising forming all along his shoulder, back, and upper arm. It blended in with dozens of old scars of varying lengths scattered across his torso and arms. A mostly healed burn on his forearm looked suspiciously like a handprint.

“That’s the best I can do with his lungs for now,” Katara said. “I want to take a look at that shoulder before I stop for the night.” She carefully shifted to place a hand on either side of Zuko’s shoulder. She focused for a moment before shaking her head. “He managed to break it. I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

“You can fix it though, right?” Toph asked.

“I can,” Katara assured. “But not tonight.” She let the water dim and disposed of it in the dirt. “I need to rest.” She hesitated as she looked at the rise and fall of Zuko’s chest.

“I’ll watch him,” Aang volunteered. Katara gave him a grateful smile before yawning and being helped to her bedroll by Sokka.

Toph extracted her hand from Zuko’s and returned to her earthbent shelter. “If you need a break, let me know.”

Aang carefully eased Zuko back down and used the pillow to make sure he wasn’t putting pressure on his injury. Aang took up a meditation position and listened to Zuko’s quiet breathing.

“I’m not scared of you, Zuko,” he murmured.

* * *

Zuko winced as Katara pressed gently on his back after spending the morning working on his shoulder.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not that bad.” He resolutely stared at the ground. The sun was warm on his bare shoulders.

“How’s your breathing?”

“Fine.”

She sighed. “Zuko.”

“It’s just a little tight when I take a deep breath,” he admitted.

“I’ll take another look at it tonight when my bending is stronger. I should be able to finish setting your shoulder, too, but that bruising will take a while to heal. Don’t go jumping off any cliffs until then, okay?” She smiled and patted his hand. “I’ll get you some lunch.”

He craned his neck to get a better look at his injury once she left. The bruising was turning an interesting shade of purple and he could only imagine how far it was reaching across his back. He experimentally rolled his shoulder and was relieved when it only gave a small twinge,

“Here.” Sokka approached and held out a blue shirt. “You can use one of mine until we can get you a new one. Hope you don’t mind wearing blue.”

“Thanks.” The shirt tied around the middle and was easy enough for him to struggle into without help. When he finished, he realized Sokka was still staring at him.  _ Do I say something else? I said thanks. Does he want something? _

“Hey, uh, I just wanted to say sorry if I was making you feel uncomfortable. I mean, you can’t really blame me, right? I mean, you were threatening my sister and friends for months.” He scratched the back of his head. “But, I know you’ve changed.” he sighed. “What I’m trying to say is I’m glad you’re here. We all are.” He’d apparently run out of things to say as he gave a small smile and mumbled an excuse to leave.

“Told you he didn’t hate you,” Toph said as she joined him.

“He was probably just saying that.”

She dramatically pointed at herself. “Human lie detector here. He was telling the truth.” She shifted her attention to Aang who was just rising. “You’re lucky, Twinkle-Toes. I had a great training session planned.” Her smile sent a chill down Zuko’s spine and had a similar effect on Aang if the boy’s face was any indication.

“Are you feeling better?” Aang asked, deciding not to ask Toph what her grand plan had been.

“Yeah.” Zuko managed a small smile.

A broad grin graced the Avatar’s face. “You certainly look better. You looked even worse than that time you got shot with the arrow and you looked pretty bad then. It was a lot of blood,

“What was that?” Katara frowned. She stood behind Aang with a bowl of food she had been bringing to Zuko.

“Uh.” Aang’s wide eyed panic did nothing to deter Katara’s questions.

“When did you see Zuko get shot by an arrow?” When Aang looked desperately at Zuko, Katara turned her narrowed gaze to him.

“You didn’t tell them?” Zuko asked.

Aang quickly shook his head.

The firebender glanced at Katara and coughed dramatically. “I think I need to rest.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Katara put her free hand on her hip. Sensing something brewing, Sokka returned to listen to his sister’s interrogation. “Both of you had better explain this.”

Aang shrunk and didn’t meet her eyes. “You remember when you and Sokka were sick and I had to go find frogs?”

“I remember.” Sokka made a face.

“Well, I kind of got caught by Zhao and imprisoned and he was going to send me to the Fire Lord, but then Zuko showed up, only I didn’t know it was Zuko because he was dressed as the Blue Spirit, and he rescued me, but he got shot with an arrow and we almost got caught, but obviously we didn’t so everything is okay,” Aang said in a rush.

For a second, there was blissful silence.

“You  _ what _ ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Katara would have been way more accepting of Zuko if he joined early on. Before the whole betrayal thing. Sorry this was so delayed but I had to move states and it was an adventure. Also, this chapter gave me more grief than I thought it would hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Also, Also, guess what I learned? My younger sister never saw all of ATLA. She says “I got to where Katara and Sokka’s dad left and it was so sad that I couldn’t take it any more.” So guess who is going to be forced to binge watch it on Netflix when it comes out on Friday?


	6. Akumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No firebending, lack of sleep, and a crazy sister make Zuko a very worried and angsty teen.

_The ground rumbled and split beneath his feet. He stumbled and fell to one knee._

_“Zuko!”_

_The teenager jerked his head to see Uncle Iroh barely keeping himself from falling into an ever expanding crag. He pushed himself to his feet and managed a few running steps before another tremor sent him tumbling. He slid face-first along the ground._

_“Zuko!”_

_As he watched, Uncle’s grip slipped._

_“NO!” Zuko scrambled to the crevice and desperately looked over the edge. Emptiness stared back. The ground beneath him crumbled and he tumbled down into the inky blackness._

* * *

Zuko sat up with a start, sweat plastering his short hair to his forehead. The first rays of sunlight were making the world appear in shades of grey. The others were still sleeping. He quietly panted as he pressed his face into his hands. Once his hands had stopped shaking, he silently left the camp. Their newest campsite was at the base of a hill. Zuko picked his way up the incline until he reached the peak. A single dead tree gave him something to sit against as he waited for the sun to rise.

He plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it between his fingers. After a moment, he focused the heat in his fingertips until the blade smoked and burned. He held the small fire in his hand, urging it to grow bigger. The flame flickered like it wanted to obey, but in the end it only shrunk until nothing was left. Zuko sighed and let his hand fall.

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sokka asked as his eyes darted to and fro.

Aang adjusted his hat. “What do you mean? We go into town all the time.”

“Well, yeah, but we’ve never brought Zuko and he stands out quite a bit.”

“So do I, but I just put on a hat and we’re all good!” Aang grinned and gave a double thumbs up.

“I’m just saying Zuko’s a bit harder to disguise. And usually people are a lot more understanding when they find out it's you.” He gestured to Aang. “I don’t want to know how people would react if they found out he was the fire prince.”

 _Ex-fire prince._ Zuko ran a hand over the back of his neck and stepped back from the group. “I can stay behind. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Nonsense. You’re coming,” Katara aserted. “Why don’t you try your hat?”

Zuko complied, pulling the brim low.

“That actually worked while you were traveling alone?” Sokka asked with a frown.

Zuko shrugged.

“I have another idea.” Katara dug around in her bag and pulled out a roll of bandages. “It won’t be the most comfortable disguise, but it will work.” She wound the wrapping around his left eye and head until it completely covered his scar. “There.” She put his hat back on and nodded. “Now no one can tell.”

He scratched at the edge of the fabric. “Really. It’s fine. I can watch Appa.”

“Is he trying to get out of going?” Toph joined the group and crossed her arms. “If I have to go, so do you.”

“Be back soon, Appa!” Aang called as the group walked away.

The town was close and soon enough the gang was wandering through the market. Dozens of vendors lined the streets with everything from teapots to knives to cabbages. Katara immediately began shopping for supplies. Her practiced haggling got her a good deal on most things, but it was boring enough that soon everyone had wandered away. Aang was watching a street performer and giving an in depth description to Toph. Sokka checked out a weapons salesman with a decent variety of swords. Zuko meandered without getting too close to anyone. He was still wearing Sokka’s shirt and He didn’t think blue was his color. Neither was green, but he would feel less awkward wearing his own clothing.

“Finest cloth this side of Omashu!” An old man smiled too widely and ushered Zuko over. “A young man like you should be wearing the finest in fashion.”

Zuko tried to convey as much annoyance as he could with his one exposed eye. “I just need a shirt. Cheapest you have.”

“Of course. Sometimes the simplest fashion is the best,” the man quickly backpedaled. He dug around and produced a coarse tunic. “For a small price difference I have one of much better quality.”

“This is fine.” He dropped a few coins into the man’s hand and turned away. His eye caught sight of a notice board and he curiously wandered over. The Blue Spirit grinned from a poster that demanded he be brought in for questioning. Beside it, the Fire Nation notice requested his death.

“Hey!”

The nearby shout caused Zuko to whip around, his hand already going for his swords. A woman in tattered clothes with two children behind her coward in front of a burly man that looked oddly familiar.

“That brat just pickpocketed me!” The man scowled and pointed at the elder sibling.

“I’m so sorry, sir.” The woman ushered her children backwards. “We will return everything. Won’t we, Fiho?”

The boy desperately nodded and held out a few coins.

“That’s not going to cut it,” the man sneered. “He needs to be taught a lesson.” He grabbed Fiho’s arm and elicited a yelp as he jerked the boy out from behind his mother. The coins clattered to the ground.

“Please, sir, he’s just a boy,” the mother pleaded.

“He’s a thief. I’m bringing him to the authorities.”

“Let the boy go.” Zuko took a step.

“Mind your own business.” The man continued to try and drag the boy while the mother clutched at his arm.

Zuko moved closer, his grip tightening on the swords. “I said let him go.”

The man bared his teeth and glared at Zuko. His eyes snapped to the swords and his brow furrowed. His grip loosened the slightest bit on Fiho and the boy managed to extract himself. He ran to his mother’s arms and the family quickly moved back.

“Interesting swords you got there.” The man squinted at Zuko’s face.

The realization of who the man was hit Zuko like a punch.

The man’s lip raised. “Seems like I guessed right.” He moved to draw his own sword, but before he could move a collection of ice froze the weapon in its scabbard. “What’s going on?” the man demanded as he struggled to pull the weapon free.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Katara had her bending water at the ready as she stood next to Zuko. Sokka weaved his way through the crowd and took up post on his other side.

“I’m getting back what’s mine!” The man strained against the ice with renewed gusto. “That guy stole my swords.”

“You have your sword,” Sokka pointed out.

“Not this sword, _those_ swords. They were mine and he stole them!”

Katara shot Zuko a sideways glance. “I’m sure you’re mistaken. We just got here.”

“It was weeks ago in a different town.” The man was getting frustrated and gestured wildly with his hands.

“What’s goin on?” Aang asked as he and Toph joined the group.

“Mean guy says Zuko stole his swords,” Sokka quickly explained.

Aang looked up at Zuko. “Did you?”

“Of course not,” Zuko said. He didn’t miss the small smirk that crossed Toph’s face.

“You see? You’ve got the wrong guy. We’re going now.” Sokka put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and started to steer him away.

“I know who you are!” The man’s proclamation made the whole gang freeze with wide eyes. “You’re the Blue Spirit!”

The group looked between each other and back at the man. His mouth spread into a grin.

“I think we should get out of here,” Sokka said.

“I agree.” Katara led the run out of town.

Aang blew on the bison whistle as they headed for the edge of town. Behind them, the volume of the crowd was growing. The man was pushing his way forward. He’d finally managed to free his sword from the ice and had it raised to attack. Zuko turned to face him, but before he could even draw his swords, the ground the man was running on moved and he went sprawling.

“Nope, no fighting. We’re going.” Sokka dragged Zuko away with a firm grip on his arm.

A large shadow crossed overhead as Appa descended and everyone jumped on board. Zuko peered over the edge of the saddle as they flew away. The man angrily swung his sword in the air.

“Did you see how he faceplanted?” Toph cackled with her arms wrapped around her middle.

“I would just like to point out that I was right,” Sokka said with a finger pointed in the air. “Bringing Zuko caused problems.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “We just were unlucky. The disguise was perfect.”

The firebender quickly unwrapped his head. “Next time I’ll just stay at camp.”

“No way! It’s way more exciting when you come along.” Toph grinned.

* * *

_The ship rocked gently. A flame gently flickered on the table across the room. Zuko watched it with one eye. His left hand slowly moved up and felt the bandages wrapping his face. The fabric was wet._

_A sudden roll of the ship knocked the candle over. It ignited a piece of paper and quickly moved to light the Fire Nation flag. Zuko could only watch as the fire spread, engulfing the desk and reaching across the ceiling. The flames reached his bed. The orange and red reflected in Zuko’s one good eye and his heart raced._

* * *

“This looks like a good spot. We put plenty of distance between us and that village.” Aang shot a quick smile over his shoulder as he directed Appa downward.

Zuko ran a hand over his eyes. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep, but he must have nodded off at some point. His nap only served to leave him more tired. The sun was nearing the horizon after a long day of travel. Despite spending the day relaxing on Appa, Zuko was ready for bed. He yawned as he slipped down the bison’s side and was surprised when his feet landed softly in a pile of white fur.

“Ugh, this is disgusting.” Katara tried in vain to get all of the sky bison fur off her clothes. 

Zuko picked up a handful from the ground. _Soft_.

“It’s spring, Katara! Rebirth, new flowers, and a brand new coat for Appa.” The airbender grinned widely. Appa sneezed and a fresh wave of fur fell onto the group.

“Plus, it makes a pretty great wig.” Sokka piled enough on his head to make a beehive.

Aang quickly fashioned a beard and twirled the ends of it. Toph created her own look by stuffing fur under her armpits and cackling. The corner of Zuko’s mouth twitched upward.

A long sigh escaped Katara as she ran a hand over her face. “Sometimes I swear I’m the older sibling.”

Zuko raised his one eyebrow. “Wait, he’s older than you?” He jerked a thumb in Sokka’s direction. The guy was now trying to make a mustache to accompany his hair.

“Surprising, right?” She allowed a smile to grace her face. “Siblings: what can you do?” She picked up one of the bedrolls and chucked it at her brother’s head. Sokka yelped and barely caught it. “Let’s hurry and get camp set up. Aang, it’s your turn to make dinner.”

“Make something good, okay, Twinkle-Toes?” Toph flopped back on the ground and put her hands behind her head. “And hurry because I’m _starving_.”

“You know,” Katara said with a critical glance at the reclining earthbender. “It would go a lot faster if you helped.”

Toph shrugged and sniffed. “I’m no good at cooking.”

Katara looked like she wanted to give a retort, but simply rolled her eyes before continuing to help set up camp.

After laying out his own bedroll, Zuko switched shirts. His new one felt as course as it looked and he was pretty sure the short sleeves were uneven. He offered the blue one back to Sokka with a quiet, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Sokka frowned at the new shirt. “That does not look comfortable.”

Zuko shrugged as he turned away to prepare the campfire. He was just about to light it when Toph suddenly sat up. Her quick movement put him on edge and his eyes swept the area for the danger.

“Something’s coming,” she said.

“What is it?” Aang readied his staff.

“I don’t know.” Toph pressed her hands to the ground. “It feels like an avalanche, but _not_ an avalanche.”

“Your powers of perception are astounding,” Sokka commented dryly.

“Should we leave?” Katara asked.

“Better safe than sorry,” Aang said with more than a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Quickly, everything was repacked and soon enough they were flying away from the area. A large plume of smoke extended from the forest behind them.

“What is that thing?” Katara asked almost to herself.

As they rose higher, Zuko could more easily see between the trees and the sight of a tank train made his heart stutter.

* * *

Appa groaned as they landed a few hours later and Zuko had to agree. Toph somehow beat everyone else to the ground where she stretched out flat.

“Oh, sweet, solid ground, how I’ve missed you,” she mumbled into the dirt.

“Come on.” Katara yawned as she retrieved some supplies and got to work. “The sooner we get set up, the sooner we can get some sleep.”

“I’m not even hungry anymore,” Aang sighed as he slid down Appa.

Zuko laid out his bedroll and forced himself to start searching for firewood. He wandered a decent way from camp for some kindling and, as he headed back, the unmistakable sounds of arguing drited to him.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he joined Aang and Sokka in watching Katara bang on Toph’s earthen tent.

“Katara ordered Toph to help set up camp. She didn’t take it well.” Sokka shrugged.

“Do you think we should stop them?” Aang asked.

Sokka shook his head. “I wouldn’t get in the middle of that, but do what you want.”

Zuko turned away and began preparing the area for the fire with the paltry amount of sticks he found. He had just managed to light the kindling when something slammed into his back and knocked him forward, instantly smothering the small flame. He growled and pushed himself up, rolling Katara off his back. He glared at her silently as she rubbed her back where she’d rammed into him.

“It wasn’t me, it was Toph!” Katara angrily pointed.

“Katara started it!” Toph’s muffled argument came from inside her tent.

Zuko bristled and gritted his teeth.

Aang stepped forward with his palms out. “Guys! Calm down, let’s just take a breath. We’re all tired and--”

“They’re back!” Toph sunk her tent back into the ground and stood.

Sokka frowned and flopped onto his bedroll. “How far away are they? Don’t we have time for a quick nap?”

“Sorry, Sokka, I don’t think so.” Aang looked out at the rapidly approaching smoke column and his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Hours later, they landed on a mountain plateau. Despite his exhaustion, Zuko had refused to sleep the entire ride. He’d kept his eyes open for the tank train, but as night fell it became harder to see the smoke. This time, Appa immediately turned on his side and knocked his saddle off along with all of his passengers.

“I don’t even need camp set up. I’m just going to find the softest pile of dirt and call it a night,” Sokka said as he rolled around in his bedroll.

Zuko shared the same sentiment as he curled up on the ground.

“You know, we probably could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph had helped with setting up camp,” Katara bit out.

“What, you need a little blind girl’s help? I pull my own weight, Sweetness. Set up my own stuff. How about you do the same?”

Zuko growled and sat upright abruptly. “Will you two _shut up_ ?!” he yelled. “I don’t care who started what, but I need _sleep_!” His outburst had the desired effect as the two girls quieted.

“We’ll feel better after a good night’s rest,” Aang encouraged from where he reclined against Appa. Momo curled up on his lap.

Thankfully, everyone was too tired to argue any longer. Zuko’s eyes were closed before he’d even laid back down.

* * *

_He sat by the turtle duck pond of his home. The animals swam in languid circles as he watched._

_“Zuko?” his mother called from somewhere in the yard. “Where are you?”_

_“I’m here, Mom.” He searched the area, but saw no sign of her. The air was still and stuffy. “Mom?” The turtle ducks began quacking loudly as the wind picked up and a dark shadow passed over the sun._

_“Zuko!” the voice morphed into Azula’s voice. “Whatever are you doing, Zuzu?” His sister stepped out from behind a tree with a characteristic smirk. “Come on, why don’t you play with me?” She smiled and began moving her arms in a circular motion. Blue lightning crackled around her fingers._

* * *

Screeching woke Zuko and he jumped up, reaching for his swords. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few minutes. Momo chittered animatedly on the edge of the cliff.

“Shh, Momo. It’s sleepy time,” Sokka mumbled from deep in his sleeping bag.

Momo continued his chattering until Aang joined him. “Oh, no,” he murmured.

“No, I don’t believe you.” Sokka resolutely turned in the opposite direction. “There is absolutely no way that whoever it is followed us here. Besides, even if they did, they couldn’t make it up this high.”

“There’s no way they could have tracked us.” Aang shook his head incredulously.

“I can feel it with my own two feet.” Toph stood and put her hands on her head dramatically.

“Let’s go,” Katara sighed.

“I don’t know.” Aang shrugged, continuing to watch the approaching vehicle. “Maybe we should stay here and ask why they’re chasing us. Maybe they’re friendly.”

“Yeah and maybe the Fire Lord just wants to play a game of earth-fire-air-water to decide who wins the war,” Sokka’s snidely argued.

Zuko moved to join the young Avatar and stared down at the tank train. The vehicle slowed to a stop at the base of the cliff and steam released as the side door opened. Three mongoose lizards scurried out and started up the wall. Zuko’s breath caught and he stumbled backward with wide eyes.

“Aren’t those the three girls from Omashu?” Katara asked as she peered over the edge.

“Only three girls? We can definitely take them. It’s three on four,” Toph said.

“Hey! I can fight, too!” Sokka said.

“Alright, it's three on four plus Sokka. Easy peasy.”

For a moment, a flash of anger lit Zuko’s tired brain. His hands closed into fists and the desire to shoot a fireblast at his sister built, but he pushed it down. _I couldn’t do anything if I tried. They don’t stand a chance._ Zuko shook his head. “No, we need to go.”

“Not you too, Sparky.”

“Toph, you weren’t with us when we fought them last. One girl uses knives, one is a fire bender that bends blue flames, and the last one did something to me last time that stopped my bending.” Katara shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Toph scoffed. “Oh, come on. You’ve got me now. They don’t stand a chance.” She quickly bent a huge rock wall straight from the cliffside. A few seconds later, a bolt of blue lightning blasted a large whole straight through her defenses.

“Good try, now let’s go.” Sokka pulled her back.

The gang quickly jumped back on Appa, Toph bending a column of rock just in time to block a flurry of Mai’s knives as they took off. Zuko stayed low so he was hidden by the saddle.

* * *

“It’s tomorrow!” Sokka cried as the first rays of the sun reached them. “We went the whole night without sleep! I’ve never gone a full night without sleep.”

“It’s going to be okay, Sokka,” Katara tiredly soothed.

“Are you sure,” he demanded. His bloodshot eyes snapped to either side. “What if I fall asleep now and something happens? Something always happens!”

Even the rising sun did little to strengthen Zuko. He blearily glanced back at the smoke detailing the tank train’s position. “We just need to keep flying,” he said. “As long as they keep following us, we can’t risk stopping.”

“Do you know who they are, Zuko?” Katara asked.

The ex-prince hesitated, his eyes trained on the vehicle. “Yeah. I knew them.” He offered nothing else and she didn’t ask any more.

“We can’t keep flying forever.” Aang’s warning hung in the air as they continued over the grasslands.

* * *

“What’s the plan?” Aang asked a few hours later.

“Don’t know,” Sokka mumbled. “Too tired to think.”

“We’ll come up with something after a short nap.” Katara yawned and slipped further down into the saddle. “Just a few minutes,” her words were barely understandable as she drifted off.

Zuko was losing his battle to stay awake. Suddenly, he felt like he was floating as wind rushed past him. He frantically grabbed onto Appa’s saddle to keep from completely flying away. “What’s happening?” he yelled.

“Appa fell asleep!” Aang called from somewhere nearby.

“Hurry and wake him up!” Katara yelled. “I’m slipping!” On cue, her grip gave out.

“Katara!” Sokka called, unable to reach his sister.

Zuko shot out a hand and grabbed her wrist as she floated by. He pulled her back down. Aang must have woken Appa up, because everyone went crashing back into the saddle. Their landing was rough as Appa knocked down more than a few trees before slamming into the ground and leaving a lounge gouge in the earth. Everyone slowly got down from the sky bison and took stock.

“Appa’s exhausted.” Aang gently patted the animal’s nose.

“We all are. We’ve put a lot of distance between us and them. I suggest we all follow his lead and get some shut eye.” Sokka grabbed his bedroll and dragged himself to a decent area.

Zuko didn’t even bother finding a comfortable spot. He sat with his back to a tree and let his eyes close.

“You know, maybe things could have gone smoother if Toph had done her share,” Katara said.

“What was that?” Toph ignored Aang’s attempt to diffuse the situation. “What do you mean?”

Zuko sighed and opened his eyes again.

“I’m just saying that if you’d helped us set up camp we all could have gotten a little sleep before now.”

“Listen, Sugar Queen, I did my part. I set up my area of the camp. I did _my_ job.”

“ _Sugar Queen_?” If Katara was a firebender, she would have been smoking. “At least I help my friends instead of only taking care of myself.”

“That’s right.” Toph clenched her fists. “I do take care of myself. And I’ll keep taking care of myself. Besides, it’s not my fault they’re following us.” She grabbed a clump of Appa’s fur and let it slip through her fingers. “They’ve been following Sheddy.”

“You’re blaming Appa?” Aang immediately jumped to the bison’s defense. “How could you say that? He’s saved your life three times just today! Plus, he’s been the one pulling everyone’s weight! He could easily outfly them if he didn’t have to carry all of us!” He waved his hands dramatically. “They probably found us because Zuko started a fight in that town.”

Zuko winced, but stayed quiet.

“You know what? You’re right. I’m no help to you guys. It’s not like I’m teaching Aang earthbending or anything.” She grabbed her satchel and stormed off, quickly disappearing into the trees.

It was quiet for a moment. Obvious regret was written across Aang and Katara’s face.

The Avatar spoke first, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, Zuko. I didn’t mean that.”

“Don’t apologise. You’re probably right. She’s right, too,” Zuko quietly said. “They’re following the fur trail.” He should have realized it earlier. He was just too tired to notice the obvious things. 

“I know.” Aang admitted.

“We need to go and apologize,” Katara said.

“Yeah, you do, but what are we going to do about the scary ladies following us?” Sokka asked. “Seems like the more pressing concern at the moment.”

The airbender picked up some of Appa’s fur. “I have an idea. We clean Appa, collect the fur, and then I can lead them away while you guys fly Appa to safety. I have my glider and can catch up with you guys in no time.”

“It could just be the sleep deprivation talking, but that sounds like a great idea.” Sokka nodded after a moment of contemplation.

“The problem is it’s going to take time and I don’t think we should leave Toph alone that long.” Aang looked off in the direction the earthbender had gone.

Zuko stood and stretched. “I’ll go after Toph.”

Aang offered a relieved smile. “Thanks, Zuko.”

“Hurry back,” Katara said.

The firebender retrieved his twin swords and strapped them to his hip. “Don’t wait on us. We’ll catch up as quickly as we can.”

It took almost half an hour for Zuko to catch up with the blind bender. She stopped and waited for him once she sensed his approach.

“You here to drag me back?”

Zuko shrugged and sat against the closest rock. “I just didn’t want to help bathe Appa.” His eyes closed.

“They realized I was right, didn’t they?” Toph settled next to him with a sigh. “I just don’t get why she’s so naggy.” She thumped the ground and a small rock went sailing. “Why can’t she leave me alone to do my own thing? It’s not like you guys actually need the help and I don’t want help from you. I don’t know why she can’t get that through her skull.”

Zuko tilted his head so the sun was shining on his face. “I used to think helping others and accepting help were forms of weakness. Any time someone tried to help me, I turned them away.” He cracked his eyes and watched the clouds lazily drifting by. “I felt like I had to prove I didn’t need anyone. That I didn’t need their pity.” His fist clenched at his side and slowly relaxed. “But now I realize people aren’t trying to make me feel inferior. They weren’t doing it for some ulterior motive. It took me a long time to learn to learn that.” He allowed his eyes to close again and a small smile spread on his face. “I still would rather take care of myself. But I’m trying to be better about accepting help and I’m trying to help others more.”

Toph shifted next to him. “I think I get it. Helping people is a way to show you care.”

He hummed in agreement. “My uncle could have phrased it much better.”

“I think you did fine, Sparky.” Her shoulder bumped his. “I guess we should go back so we can help those idiots get away from the crazies.”

Zuko forced his eyes open again. “Yeah. We should.” He stood and offered her a hand. She accepted and he hauled her up. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He winced at the punch she gave his arm.

“Don’t push it, Sparky.”

* * *

The others were gone by the time they reached the camp. Evidence of the girls’ mongoose lizards showed one following the trail of fur and the other going in the direction Appa must have headed.

“Looks like we just missed them.”

“Which one do we follow?” Toph asked.

Zuko frowned at the prints for a moment. “The single set of tracks is Azula.”

“Which one’s she? The one with knives?”

He shook his head. “No, she’s a firebender.”

“Oh cool, maybe you guys can have a heart to heart,” Toph teased.

“I doubt it,” he mumbled bitterly. “We should probably split up. I’ll go after Azula and Aang. You help Katara and Sokka.”

She frowned and taped her toes on the ground. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“If you get the others, you can fly and catch up with Aang and me.”

“And you promise you aren’t going to do anything stupid without me, right?”

Zuko reached out to rub her hair, but pulled his hand back with a shake of his head. “Hurry. Aang’s going to need help.” He started jogging in the direction of Azula’s tracks.

* * *

Smoke billowed from the abandoned town as he approached. A cackle rang through the air that sent a chill straight to his bones. Zuko drew his swords.

“Come on, Avatar, I thought you would be better than this,” Azula said.

Zuko rounded a corner and slid to a halt. Aang and Azula paused at his sudden appearance.

She quickly hid her surprise with a smirk. “Zuzu? What an interesting development.”

“Zuzu?” Aang chorused, unable to stop his snort of laughter.

Zuko’s frown deepened. “Back off, Azula.”

His sister cocked her head to one side. “What? Are you hoping you can still capture the Avatar and prove to Father you’re not completely worthless?” She snorted.

“No.” Zuko narrowed his golden eyes. “I’m done trying to impress him.”

“Really? Well, I’m glad you’re finally seeing the truth.” She shifted her stance slightly. “I’m going to capture both of you. I can’t wait to see what Father will do to you once I drag you back home.”

Zuko tightened his grip on his swords. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

The three of them waited tensely for someone to make the first move. The late afternoon sun cast long shadows. Azula’s golden eyes flicked between her opponents. Her lips pursed when her eyes landed on Zuko’s swords. Before she had the chance to fully consider the reasons, Zuko jumped forward, swinging his swords quickly.

Azula flipped backward, her hands alight. She sent a blue blast at Zuko. He cut the flames away quickly and brought them both towards her. His sister nimbly jumped over the attack and sent a stream of flames at Aang. The airbender jumped high into the air and swung his staff. The blast of air sent her backwards, but she was able to stay on her feet.

Zuko leaped forward and attacked again. Azula dodged one blade and caught the second between her hands.

“Come, brother,” she teased. “Why don’t you face me with your flames?”

“I don’t need them to beat you.” Zuko jerked free and swung at her feet. She laughed and flipped away, running past him and toward Aang. The airbender jumped up to the roof of a building with Azula in hot pursuit. She easily jumped between the narrow walls of the alley, sending short bursts of flame to set the roof ablaze. Zuko followed close behind. Azula jumped into a window and Zuka did the same, shocked when he teettered over open air. A hand caught his arm before he fell.

“Gotcha!” Aang’s relieved smile was wiped away as Azula shot a blast of flames that singed Aang’s clothes. His grip slipped and Zuko barely managed to grab a nearby board to keep from falling. His abandoned swords clattered below him. Another blast sent Aang out a window.

Azula tried to follow, but Zuko grabbed her ankle as she passed. He managed a small burst of fire that knocked Azula off balance and the two fell to the ground floor of the building.

“Is that the best you can do, brother? A little spark?”

Zuko rolled and barely held up his hands in time to block Azula’s blast of flames. The force sent him through the wall; his head impacted the ground and his vision went dark as rubble fell around him.

The sounds of the battle drifted through him as his mind swam. He struggled to focus through the fog. Blissful unconsciousness threatened to overtake him and he was sorely tempted to give in. Someone shook his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes. Toph’s blind eyes peered down at him with a small smile.

“Up and at ‘em, Sparky.” She held out a hand and he took it. “Didn’t I tell you not to do anything stupid until I got here?”

“Tried my best,” Zuko groaned as he stood. He quickly retrieved his swords from the destroyed building before they hurried to join the others.

Azula was being backed into a corner. The fire princess smirked as they all approached, her eyes landing on Zuko with unmasked disdain. “Congratulations, Zuzu. Looks like you and your new friends have beaten me.” She raised her hands into the air, her eyes never leaving Zuko. “A princess knows when to surrender.”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed. _Azula always lies_.

“But tell me, brother.” She cocked her head to one side. “Why aren’t you using your fire?” On the last word, Azula sent a sudden burst of flames at her brother.

His tired body naturally shifted to the proper stance to deflect the blow. Ideally, he would have made his own wall of flame, but he couldn’t. He barely registered his well-practiced movements as he semi-effectively dispersed the flames. The heat seared his skin and he was flung backward by the force, his swords skittering away from him. The others sent their own elements at Azula, sending up a large cloud of debris. Zuko pushed himself up on one elbow in time to see the dust clear. Of course, his sister had disappeared.

“Zuko!” Aang hurried over with wide eyes.

“I’m fine,” Zuko said, waving the others away as he forced himself back to his feet. His muscles protested and every part of him wanted to stay down. _So tired._ “We should go. Azula will be back as soon as she finds Ty Lee and Mai.” He took a shaky step and almost stumbled when Sokka caught his arm.

“So, not to pry, but did crazy just call you brother?” he asked as he supported Zuko toward Appa.

The ex-prince nodded.

“Oh.” Sokka contemplated for a moment. “I’m way too tired to process this right now so I’m just going to stow that away for tomorrow’s problem.” He climbed into the saddle and reached down to pull Zuko up.

“My swords,” Zuko remembered.

“I got them,” Aang said as he landed in the saddle and handed them over.

“Wake me up when we get there,” Toph groaned as she sprawled in the bottom of the saddle. “Actually, scratch that. Don’t wake me. Ever.”

“I second that,” Sokka agreed as he collapsed next to her.

Katara curled up next to her brother. “Toph? I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

There was a beat of silence. “I’m sorry, too,” the younger girl finally said.

Momo jumped up on Aang’s shoulder as he directed Appa into the air with a tired, “Yip yip.”

As they sailed away, Zuko was dimly aware of a dull pain growing along his arms. He didn’t have the ability to care as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

_It was snowing. Only it wasn’t cold. No, it wasn’t snow. It was ash._

_Zuko looked around at the destroyed buildings and smoldering ruins. He stepped forward and his foot struck something. A body. He hesitated before leaning down and rolling it over. The face of young Lee stared up at him, eyes empty._

_Zuko stumbled backward and tripped over another body: Song._

_He scrambled back without standing and ran into another. And another. Toph. Katara. Sokka. Mai. Aang. His mother. Uncle Iroh. All of them cold and covered in white ash._

_“Useless,” Azula’s voice said from everywhere and nowhere. “They were depending on you and you were too weak. You only held them back. And now look: they’re all dead. Because of you. Because all you could do was swing a sword around.”_

_Blue flames stretched out around him. The heat singed his skin as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut._

_“How could you even hope to protect anyone when you can’t firebend?” Azula was right in front of him. He could feel the fire in her hand burning against his face, but he didn’t open his eyes. “You can’t even protect yourself.”_

_The heat grew, but he didn’t move away._

* * *

His arms banged against the saddle as Zuko jumped awake. Pain bloomed along his arms. He hissed as he sat forward, his eyes squeezed shut. The moon was high and the others were curled up close together on Appa’s saddle. He winced as he turned his arms to get a better look. The backs of both forearms were blistering and bright red. He took deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth as Momo chittered and ran up to him. The lemur put his little hands on Zuko’s leg and peered at the injuries.

“It’s not that bad,” Zuko assured the animal.

“Zuko?” Aang’s quiet voice reached him. “Is that you?”

Zuko gently let his arms rest on his crossed legs, hiding the burns from view. “Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“S’okay.” Aang yawned widely and slowly extracted himself from the pile of sleeping bodies. He scooted across the saddle to sit near Zuko. “I wasn’t really sleeping anyway.” The way he rubbed his eyes told Zuko a different story. “Why are you up? Something wrong?”

Zuko was going to lie when Momo suddenly jumped on his arm, knocking this forearm against his knee. He reflexively pulled his arm away. The action clearly revealed his burn.

Aang’s eyes widened and he leaned forward. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Zuko shrugged as he shot a glare at Momo. “Didn’t hurt before.” Aang gingerly reached out like he was going to touch his arm and Zuko moved away. “It hurts now.”

“Sorry.” Aang sat back and worried his lip. “We should wake up Katara.”

“No.” He shook his head. “She’s tired. We should let her sleep.”

“You need to sleep, too.” Aang stood.

“Aang! Stop,” Zuko whispered loudly.

The Avatar ignored him and gently shook Katara’s shoulder. They exchanged a few hushed words before they both came back over to Zuko.

“Let me see,” Katara ordered, already coating her hand in water as she knelt in front of him.

Knowing that fighting would only prolong the process, Zuko grudgingly showed her his forearms. One of the blisters had broken and the air stung.

Katara frowned and gingerly placed her hand on his left forearm. The initial contact sent a shock of pain through Zuko. He bit his lip and held still as Katara began to work at soothing his skin.

“Is it bad?” Aang asked after only a few seconds.

“No,” Katara assured. She slowly moved her hand, leaving clear skin in her path.”You’re lucky,” she said with a smile.

Zuko shook his head. “I shouldn’t have been hurt at all.”

“It was a huge ball of fire and she attacked out of nowhere,” Aang reasoned.

“It shouldn’t have mattered.” The firebender kept his eyes on Katara’s healing as it continued to move up his arm; his left hand clenched into a fist. “I don’t… I don’t think I can teach you.” Katara and Aang both looked at him and he turned away.

“What? Why? Did I do something wrong?” Aang moved forward and tried to meet Zuko’s eyes.

“It’s nothing you did.” Zuko clenched his teeth. “I’ve lost my bending.”

“What?!” Katara’s shock made her lose her focus and she dropped her water. The liquid soaked into the saddle and Zuko’s pant leg.

“What’s going on?” Sokka jumped up and started swinging his boomerang threateningly. “Did they find us? Are we under attack?”

“Calm down, Sokka.” Toph sat up scratched her armpit with a large yawn. “It’s just those three.”

Katara ignored the pair, wholly focused on Zuko. “What do you mean you’ve lost your bending? That’s impossible.”

“He’s lost his bending?” Sokka asked with wide eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but a solid punch from Toph kept him quiet.

Golden eyes harshly met Katara’s. “Look.” He held up his left hand and summoned a paltry flame. “It’s all I can do.” He let the flame die. “I was barely able to stop Azula’s flames and couldn't even do it right.” He glared at the remnants of his injury.

“Zuko.” The kindness in Katara’s voice as she gently laid a hand on his arm was too much.

 _How can I protect you if I can’t protect myself?_ He jerked his arm away. “I’ll help you find a new teacher, then I’ll get out of your way.”

“I don’t--” Aang started, but Zuko cut him off.

“I get it.” He squeezed his eyes shut and started to stand. “I’ll leave now.”

“STOP!” Katara grabbed his arm. Her grip made him gasp and she immediately released her hold. “Sorry.” She winced in sympathy. “Here. Let me finish.” She collected the spilled water and continued healing his right arm once he sat back down.

Aang sat cross-legged in front of Zuko and waited until the teenager looked at him. “I don’t want another firebending teacher. You’re the one who’s supposed to teach me.”

“How can I teach you if I can’t do it myself?” He shook his head. “I’m useless.” _A liability._

“No, you’re not. We’ll find a way to get your bending back and in the meantime I’ll keep working on earth and waterbending.”

“He’s not even close to master level,” Toph added helpfully. “Besides, you’re not allowed to leave. You’re the only cool one in this group.”

“Hey,” Sokka whined, earning another punch that made him yelp.

Finished with her healing, Katara withdrew her water and gently touched the back of his hand. “We’ll figure this out.”

Something like hope began to grow in Zuko’s chest. “Okay,” he hoarsly whispered.

Aang gave a relieved sigh and smiled brightly.

“Glad we’re all in agreement.” Toph clapped her hands. “Can we go back to sleep now?”

The others returned to their sleeping positions as Zuko settled back into his corner. Sleep escaped him despite his exhaustion. His thoughts raced and his nightmares lurked on the edge of his consciousness. _What if we don’t find a cure? What if they get killed trying to protect me? What if Azula captures us? What if--?_

A pressure on his shoulder made him jump and snap his eyes open.

“Calm down, Sparky. It’s just me.” Toph kept her eyes closed and maintained her position leaning against his side. “You know, you’re really warm.” She nestled closer.

Zuko watched her with wide eyes until she fell asleep. Her slight snoring was calming and soon his own eyes were drifting closed into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, there wasn't enough whump in this chapter. I'm disappointed with myself. I will rectify this next chapter. I have been trying to proof read this for four days and something always comes up. It doesn't help that I rewrote the ending three times. Originally I had Azula shoot him with lightning, but I decided to save that for later. If there are any errors let me know. I have no beta. Also! Thanks for all the reviews and kudos! You all are the bomb diggity and I'm really trying to live up to your expectations <3
> 
> In other news: Project force my sister to watch ATLA is a success. Her reactions are priceless. Many happy and sad tears and we haven't even finished Book 2.


	7. Shā

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A library filled with knowledge, a desert filled with danger.

The singing groundhogs were cute. Even Zuko could admit that. Of course, it was also a complete waste of time.

“What are we doing here?” Sokka demanded, his arms crossed and drumming his fingers on his bicep.

“Mini-vacations.” Katara smiled as she watched Momo pounce on another groundhog hole.

Sokka groaned and threw his hands in the air. “We don’t have time for vacations! The comet is approaching, we have no idea what the Fire Nation is planning, and Aang’s firebending teacher can barely light a campfire! No offense,” he said over his shoulder in Zuko’s direction.

Zuko shrugged. “It’s true.”

Aang paused in his music playing to look at Sokka with big eyes. “But I’ve been working my arrow off with Katara and Toph to master water and earthbending. Can’t we take a little break?”

“Come on, Sokka, it’s okay to have a little fun in our downtime,” Katara persuaded.

“We don’t have  _ time _ for downtime! Even if you master the elements, we don’t have a plan of attack. We can’t just walk up there and knock on the Fire Lord’s front door. We don’t even have a  _ map _ of the Fire Nation!”

“Maps are overrated,” Toph helpfully commented.

Zuko hesitantly raised his hand. “I can draw a map of the Fire Nation.”

Sokka’s head snapped around. “Why didn’t you say anything before now?”

“No one asked.” The firebender shrugged.

Aang beamed. “That settles it! We’ll take our mini vacations and Zuko can tell Sokk all about the Fire Nation! Where do you want to go, Katara?”

The waterbender considered her options before pointing at a drawing on the map. “How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing.”

“Oh, yeah! I’ve been there. It’s a pristine natural ice spring. And I don’t use the word pristine. It’s one of nature’s wonders!”

“It sounds perfect.” Katara smiled.

They climbed back on Appa and Aang pointed the sky bison in the right direction. Sokka immediately retrieved a parchment and sat next to Zuko.

“Alright. Here’s what we know.” Sokka bit his tongue in concentration as he drew. He finished his work and turned it for Zuko to look at.

The ex-prince’s eyebrow raised. “That’s a nice, uh, moose lion?”

“What?” Sokka glared between the paper and Zuko. “It’s a map!”

“I think it looks great, Sokka,” Toph said seriously.

“Thank you, Toph. I thi--” Sokka stopped mid-sentence as he realized his mistake. Toph chuckled merrily.

Oh. Right. I see it now,” Zuko said, reaching to take the parchment, ink, and brush. “But I think I need to make the Earth Kingdom a bit smaller.”

“Just draw the map,” Sokka pouted.

The brush smoothly moved across the paper as Zuko created borders, mountains and rivers of the Earth Kingdom. He marked Omashu and Ba Sing Se along with the larger ports he’d visited. The Northern and Southern Water Tribes were added along with the sites of the Air Temples. He left the Fire Nation for last. Under Sokka’s watchful eye, Zuko drew the archipelago and the trailing islands. He always thought it looked like a coiling dragon when he was younger. He added the volcanos and clearly marked the location of the palace. On a whim, he added smoke to the biggest active volcanoes and waves to the oceans.

“That’s really detailed.” Sokka leaned closer.

Katara curiously scooted so she was on Zuko’s other side. “It’s beautiful. Where did you learn to draw maps like that?”

Zuko felt a flush of heat in his cheeks and quickly pushed the parchment into Sokka’s eager hands. “I spent three years staring at maps and sailing all over the four nations looking for the Av-- for Aang.”

“Sokka’s been staring at maps for months and I don’t think he even knows how the South Pole is shaped,” Katara teased.

“Hey!” Her brother didn’t bother looking up from his new map despite the annoyance in his voice. “Is there anything else you can tell us about the Fire Nation? Like defenses or anything like that?”

Zuko looked out at the clouds. “I haven’t been home in three years and a banished prince isn’t kept up to date on the latest military operations.”

“Oh, right.”

“Sorry,” Zuko mumbled.

Sokka frowned and dragged his eyes away from the map. “For what? Not knowing the full military workings of a place that kicked you out?”

“Sokka!” Katara chastised her brother.

Sokka sighed and fixed Zuko with a stare. “No one’s blaming you, Zuko. You’ve already given us more information than we could have hoped for.” He leaned over and punched Zuko lightly in the shoulder. “So buck up and stop being all mopey.”

“Yeah.” Zuko half-smiled. “Okay.” He watched Sokka examining the map and measuring distances with his fingers. “I could tell you about the palace and it’s defenses. I doubt they’ve changed.”

The look on Sokka’s face made Zuko afraid he would hug him.

* * *

The natural ice spring was less than impressive.

“It must have changed ownership since the last time I was here.” Aang smiled apologetically over his shoulder as he directed Appa to a clear landing near the tiny ice spire.

“Well, we’re here so we should check it out. Maybe it’s like what you remember on the inside,” Katara said as they disembarked. “Zuko? Are you coming?”

“I think I’ll stay here.” He nodded his head in the direction of a notice board with his scowling wanted poster.

Sokka frowned and pursed his lips. “Those things really make it tough to take you anywhere.”

Zuko shrugged and stretched out in the saddle as the others left. The warmth of the arid climate was nice and he dozed under the sun’s comforting rays. A part of him was still on edge knowing that his sister was tracking them, but after a week of peace he was beginning to relax. A low rumble shook the saddle and disturbed his thoughts.

“Shh, Appa. Aang will be back in a minute,” Zuko mumbled without bothering to open his eyes.

The growl grew in intensity and Zuko sat up as Appa lowered his head at whatever was bothering him. The firebender peered over the saddle to find four sandbenders surrounding them. He immediately grabbed his swords and slid down the bison’s side. He quietly glared out at the strangers. One whispered to another who nodded. Zuko tensed.

“Shoo, sandbenders! Away from the sky bison!” an unfamiliar voice ordered.

The sandbenders obeyed and quickly departed on sand-sailers. Zuko watched until he was sure they were leaving before turning his attention to the gang. The oddly dressed man who sent off the sandbenders was now peering at Appa in outright wonder.

“Tell me, sky bison, are you the last of your breed?” the man asked. Appa growled in response and the man beamed.

Aang bounced up to Zuko as the stranger continued his conversation with Appa. “This is Zei. He’s a professor from Ba Sing Se. He’s looking for a library in the desert.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

“We’re going to help him find it apparently,” Toph sighed. “Sokka picked it for his field trip.”

“He says it’s filled with knowledge from all over the world. There could be information that could help us defeat the Fire Nation,” Sokka explained.

Toph pointed pointedly at Zuko.

“The library might have something new. Plus, there might be information to help you with your--” Sokka glanced at Zei warily “--situation.” He moved his hands in what Zuko hoped wasn’t supposed to look like firebending.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Zuko shrugged.

Zei finished his discussion with Appa and he clapped his hands excitedly. “Let’s be off! The library is waiting!” His gaze fell on Zuko. “Oh, who is this?”

“I’m--”

“Oh!” Zei leaned uncomfortably close. “Those eyes! How interesting. Your ancestors must hail from the Fire Nation! Absolutely fascinating. Tell me, do dragons still routinely roam the skies? What is daily life like? Have you been to the royal palace? Do they still practice the customs of old?”

“Uh, ” Zuko took a step back and desperately flicked his eyes to the others.

“How about we have this conversation once we’re in the air?” Sokka steered Zei toward Appa’s saddle and helped the man up.

Zuko sighed and climbed into the saddle, sitting as far from Zei as he could. Thankfully, the professor was already going off on a tangent, seemingly forgetting all about Zuko.

* * *

Against all odds, they found the library. Or at least the spire of it. Now all of them, save Toph and Appa, were carefully descending on a rope into the eerily empty library. The distinct feeling that they were being watched had Zuko’s eyes flickering this way and that.

“This is so exciting,” Zei proclaimed. “We must be the first humans to set foot in this library in hundreds of years! Look at those beautiful buttresses!”

Sokka and Aang giggled and Zuko rolled his eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Zei asked innocently.

“Oh, nothing,” Aang said. “We just really like architecture.”

“As do I,” the professor agreed.

They made it down the rope without incident, Zuko warily moving to look over the edge of the bridge. The floor of the tower was invisible in the darkness and his stomach did a small flip at the height. Approaching rustling sent everyone scrambling to hide behind pillars. Zuko ended up squashed between the Water Tribe siblings as something large landed on the bridge. Zuko leaned over Katara’s head to catch a glimpse of a huge owl. The creature suddenly snaked its head around to look at them. Zuko snapped his head back.

“I know you’re back there,” a booming voice echoed around the chamber.

Before Aang could stop him, Zei waltzed out into the open and loudly introduced himself. Sokka and Zuko face-palmed in sync.

“We should probably go out there.”

“We could always leave him as a distraction while we escape.”

“Zuko!” Katara chided.

Zuko couldn’t suppress the slight upward quirk of his lips as they stepped into the open.

“Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?” Sokka asked the giant bird as they approached.

The white face stared down at them with unreadable black eyes. “Indeed. I am Wan Shi Tong, He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things. And you are obviously humans, which, by the way, are no longer permitted in my study.”

“What do you have against humans?” Aang asked.

Wan Shi Tong’s feathers bristled. “Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans. Like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemies. He burned my library and misused precious knowledge.”

_ Zhao. It had to be him. _

The glassy eyes fixated on Zuko and the young man felt like a mouse rabbit about to be devoured. Zuko kept his features trained and met the gaze. “So--” Wan Shi Tong flicked his gaze to a sweating Sokka “--who are you trying to destroy?”

“What?” Sokka squeaked and quickly tried to reign in his cracking voice. “No-no-no-no destroying. We’re not into that. We’re simply here for--” his eyes desperately flicked side-to-side and he gave a hesitant smile “--knowledge for knowledge’s sake?”

The owl leaned forward and Sokka shrunk back. “If you’re going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it.”

“I’m not lying, I’m here with the Avatar!” Sokka grabbed Aang and shoved the kid between him and the spirit. “He’ll vouch for me.” He nudged Aang harshly.

“Ow,” Aang muttered when Sokka prodded him. “Uh, yeah, I’ll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word.” He bowed to Wan Shi Tong and Sokka quickly followed suit.

The owl considered them for another moment before settling back. “Very well. I will let you pursue my vast collection on one condition: to prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge.”

One by one, the group presented their knowledge. After Sokka convinced Wan Shi Tong to accept his butterfly knot, the spirit turned to Zuko. The teenager fruitlessly checked himself for any sort of paper.

“You know,” Sokka said as he popped up next to Zuko. “I do have another knot.”

Zuko wasn’t aware owls could give withering looks, but Wan Shi Tong definitely fixed Sokka with one. “I’m afraid I accept only one idiotic gift per group.” The spirit again turned to Zuko and he felt like he was falling into the blackness of those eyes.

“Come on, can’t you make an exception this once? Look at this sad face.” Sokka slung an arm around Zuko’s shoulders, eliciting a glaring grimace from the firebender.

“There are no exceptions.” The owl’s neck stretched upward and it’s wings began to unfurl.

“Wait! An up to date map counts, right? He can draw you one, Fire Nation included.” Sokka dug in his satchel and produced the materials which he shoved in Zuko’s hands.

After shooting Sokka a look, Zuko knelt and quickly drew a much simpler version of his map.

Wan Shi Tong settled back into his calmer owl state as he watched Zuko sketch. When the finished product was presented, he hummed to himself. “It’s better than the knot,” he finally sighed before swiping the map from Zuko’s grasp with a gentle brush of feathers. “Enjoy my library.” The owl spread its wings and flew away down to the lower levels.

“Heh.” Sokka clapped Zuko’s shoulder. “We got him, didn’t we?”

Zuko sighed heavily and trailed behind as Sokka ran to catch up with the others. The towering bookcases were filled with tomes of various languages and all in pristine condition. The others marvelled at various books as Zuko wandered in search of the Fire Nation section.

“Hey, Zuko!” Sokka called. “Take a look at this.” He was leaned over a display case with a burned scroll.

Zuko peered at the scrap and frowned. “‘The darkest day in Fire Nation history,’” he read. “They must be talking about the solar eclipse.”

“A solar eclipse?” Katara asked.

“Yeah. We get our power from the sun--”

“Like how I get my bending from the moon.”

He nodded. “When the eclipse happened, all firebenders lost their abilities.”

A slow smile spread across Sokka’s lips. “So, if there’s another eclipse, we might be able to use it!”

“Yeah, but I don’t know when that will be.” Zuko shrugged apologetically.

“If only there was some way to check if it would happen again before the comet.”

A quiet whine drew their attention to a Knowledge Seeker.

“Uh, hello little fox thing.” Sokka smiled nervously.

The fox whimpered again and pointed adamantly with its nose deeper into the library.

“It appears that our foxy friend is trying to help you.” Zei beamed.

Sokka shrugged. “Okay, I guess I’ll go.”

“What about Zuko? We need to go to the Fire Nation section,” Katara said.

“It’s okay. I can go by myself.”

“Nonsense. I’ll go with you,” Katara reasoned.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Aang asked, rubbing the back of his head. “Splitting up I mean?”

Katara gave a reassuring smile and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Of course it will be fine. We’ll catch up with you in no time.”

Aang chewed his lip and glanced between the fox and Zuko. “Okay, I guess.” He reluctantly joined Zei and Sokka as they followed the Knowledge Seeker.

“I think the Fire Nation section is this way.” Katara started walking and Zuko fell silently into step beside her. “I’m sure we’ll be able to find an answer here.”

Zuko hummed. The waterbender’s optimism inspired little hope.  _ Hope is a dangerous thing. _

Blue eyes flicked toward him. “You know,” she said with a hint of hesitation. “You never told us why you wanted to join us.”

“Aang needs a firebending teacher,” he answered automatically.

Her eyebrows knitted together. “That’s a reason why we let you join the group. Not the only reason,” she quickly assured. “But that’s not a reason for why  _ you _ decided to join  _ us _ .”

Zuko’s narrowed eyes stared at the floor.  _ Because my father burned and banished me. Because my uncle was right. Because Azula always lies. _ They arrived at the correct section of the library and Zuko’s hands clenched into fists as he stared at the scorch marks and ash. “Because I finally saw what the war was doing. I finally saw that the Fire Nation was only capable of destroying everything it touched!” He slammed his fist into the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. There was nothing that could help him here. Even from the grave, Zhao was ruining his life.

A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Zuko. I’m sure we’ll find another way.”

“Yeah.” Zuko pulled away and turned. Heavy steps carried him back the way they’d come.

“We should join up with the others,” Katara said as she caught up.

He didn’t change his trajectory. “I think I’ll join Toph. This place is stuffy.”

“Oh, okay.” Katara slowed and didn’t attempt to stop him as he made his way back to the rope.

* * *

“Normally I’d know exactly who came back,” Toph said from her spot in the shade beside Appa. “But since this sand is being difficult, I’m going to need you to tell me if you’re Sokka or Sparky.”

“You can narrow it down that much but you can’t tell the difference?”

Toph grinned. “I had a feeling it was you.” She flopped back on the ground. “Books not all they’re cracked up to be?”

Zuko sat heavily at the base of the tower. “Firebenders destroyed the section on the Fire Nation.”

Toph mulled the information over for a second. “That sucks.”

He sighed in agreement.

“Guess we’ll just have to find another way,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Zuko stared at his calloused and scared hands. “I guess so.”

Rumbling shook the ground. Appa growled and moved away from the library. Zuko stood and watched in horror as the spire slowly began to sing into the sand.

“The library’s sinking,” Toph said in confusion. “The library’s sinking!” She jumped to her feet and dashed past Zuko, slamming her hands into the stone.

“Toph! Be careful!” Zuko put his own hands on the structure in a fruitless attempt to help. The stone continued to steadily slip deeper into the sand.

“Ugh! Stop! Slipping!” Toph released her hold and bent sand around her feet to stabilize herself before punching back into stone. Amazingly, it looked like it was working. “What happened in there?”

A bead of sweat rolled down Zuko’s back. “Sokka probably said something stupid.”

“Heh.” Toph’s grin looked more like a grimace as she supported the entirety of the library. “You do have a sense of humor.”

“Who told you I didn’t?”

She laughed tightly. “The real joke is you trying to help me hold this up.” A rumble from Appa earned a groan from Toph. “What now?”

Zuko squinted through the haze of heat. “Sandbenders,” he informed her when he distinguished the sand-sailers. “They’re coming this way.”

“What are the chances they are coming to help?”

“Not good.”

The building shuddered and slipped again. Toph grunted and pushed harder against the stone. “Think you can handle this one on your own?”

The sand-sailers circled Appa and a handful of benders jumped out. The sky bison continuously turned to try and keep them all in sight. Zuko pushed off from the stone and ran towards the attackers. His feet slipped with each step. A rope wrapped around Appa and the bison pulled until it snapped. Zuko slammed into the nearest sandbender with his shoulder, knocking the man to the ground. Appa’s tail slammed into the sand, sending a shockwave of air that knocked Zuko and a handful of sandbenders off balance. Others solidified the sand around their feet to anchor themselves in place and threw more ropes around Appa.

“Get out of here, Appa!” Zuko ordered as he dodged a punch and attempted to sweep the legs out from under his attacker.

“Leave us alone!” Toph ordered. She snapped a hand behind her and barely missed the sandbenders with her attack. Even with the brief moment of her attention being diverted, Zuko saw the spire sink alarmingly.

A sand tornado flew at Zuko and he was forced to crouch and cover his face. The small grains of sand made sharp stings against his skin. Appa roared as more rope was thrown around him. They pulled until Appa couldn’t move.

Zuko grunted and barely managed to escape the sand. He ran up Appa’s tail and dove into the saddle. His hands closed on his broadswords and he quickly began cutting the ropes.

“Someone stop that kid!” a man yelled.

Zuko spun expertly and avoided ropes thrown his way while continuing to work at freeing Appa. The bison grumbled beneath him and snapped at a sandbender that got too close. The movement knocked Zuko off balance and he staggered for a moment. That moment was all it took for any luck he’d had to leave him.

A single rope wrapped around his left ankle and his leg was pulled out from under him before he could react. He landed hard on the sand, his head spinning from the impact as he squinted against the bright sky. He struggled to regain his breath as strange hands ripped his swords away. He was forced to sit up as his arms were wrenched behind his back and tied with heavy rope. The rumbling of the still descending library vibrated through the ground.

“Zuko?!” Toph cried.

He opened his mouth to call out, but a heavy hit to the back of his head made the world go dark.

* * *

Confusion filled his muddled mind as he came to. His head throbbed and his shoulders ached from where they were still tied behind his back. He pushed the discomfort away as he tried to focus on the situation. A small window high up on the wall revealed a clear starry sky and the moonlight cast enough of a glow for him to distinguish his surroundings. It was a storage building of some sort made of the same material as the huts they had seen at the Oasis.  _ Still in the desert, then. _

A low rumble from the other side of the room alerted him to Appa’s presence. His massive shadow shifted slightly.

“Hey,” he said, his voice breaking. His throat was dry as he cleared it. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll get us out of here.” Zuko tested the strength of his bindings. Too strong to break.  _ But all rope burns. _ He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His lacking bending was even weaker without the presence of the sun. He hoped he could at least do this. The firebender snapped his fingers. Nothing. His heart fluttered but he kept calm. He snapped again and this time felt the warmth of a small spark. He couldn’t help the relieved huff. Another snap. He focused and supported the little flame as he carefully angled it toward the rope until the braided fibers began to smolder.

It took time. A long time. Zuko kept in a meditative state with eyes closed as he controlled the burn. It was difficult to judge how close he was to burning himself, but he was as careful as he could be. A stray ember landed on his wrist. He flinched and gritted his teeth to maintain his concentration. Finally, he burned through enough that he could snap his restraints.

With a huff of pride and a half smile, he hunched forward. His shoulders practically cried with relief as he rubbed his raw wrists. He stood and shook away the black dots that danced in his vision.

“Okay, buddy. Let’s see what sort of shape you’re in.” He held his hands out placatingly as he approached the sky bison. Appa grumbled around the rope tying his jaws closed in response. Zuko quickly untied it and Appa immediately licked him. “Thanks,” Zuko grimaced as he shook the saliva from his arm. A few more ropes restricted the bison’s movements and he quickly did away with them. The light through the single window was growing brighter.  _ We’re running out of time _ .

All of the supplies, including the saddle, had been removed from Appa. A quick search through the room yielded nothing in the way of weapons. There was hay, which Appa was greedily consuming, and a large container of water. Zuko was trying to figure out how to open the water without spilling it all over the ground when he heard noises outside. Appa bared his teeth and rumbled.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll get us out of this.” Zuko frowned. If it was just a few sandbenders, they would probably be able to fly past. But if it was the whole tribe, it would probably end the same way it had before. They needed a distraction. And fast. “Okay, buddy, I need you to stay calm for me, alright?” A large brown eye watched as Zuko gathered some of the remaining hay and snapped his fingers until they sparked. The dry fuel caught almost instantly and Zuko carefully coaxed the fire to grow. He quickly added anything flammable: crates, cloth, wood. He breathed life into the flames as best he could. Appa shifted uneasily behind him as smoke filled the building.

Zuko focused on keeping the fire from getting too close as it spread. Zuko coughed lightly in the smoke. His eyes watered. The flames began to die down as the oxygen diminished, but the smoke was growing.  _ Come on, someone’s got to notice. _

Suddenly, Zuko heard shouting and the large doors being opened. Realizing what was about to happen, he moved closer to Appa and readied himself. The sudden influx of oxygen made the fire roar to life. Appa roared back at the inferno as it leapt toward them. Zuko did his best to redirect the flames, the heat singing his arms and hands as the fire raced over them. Appa’s eyes widened in terror and he slammed his tail down.

“Go!” Zuko ordered, already running for the door as he grabbed a burning pole. The wood was hot on his palms but he ignored it as he jumped out and swung it at the nearest group of sandbenders with a yell. The benders fell back in surprise, recoiling more when Appa burst from the building. Zuko swung his makeshift weapon again, clearing out a larger area. He was dangerously close to being hopeful as he ran toward Appa. Then his foot sunk into sand that instantly hardened around his ankle.

He tumbled, his ankle wrenching painfully. More sand turned to rock around his other leg. Appa protectively moved closer, his teeth bared as sandbenders began to approach. Zuko looked around desperately for an escape, but none presented themselves. His heart sunk as his eyes fell to the smoldering pole. Gritting his teeth, he clenched the weapon and put all of his remaining energy into reigniting the flame. By some miracle, it worked. He hoisted the weapon toward App and waved it angrily. “Go! Get out of here! Go find Aang!” he yelled at the sky bison.

Appa backed up in confusion. The sandbenders inched closer with ropes uncoiling.

“GO!” Zuko stabbed the pole forward into one of Appa’s legs.

The sky bison roared and reared back before sprinting forward to get away from the heat. A handful of sandbenders had to dive out of the way to avoid being trampled. One managed to lasso a rope around Appa’s horn, but he was quickly yanked off his feet and pulled into the air as App took off. He dropped to the ground with a cry before he got too high.

“I’m sorry.” Zuko sighed and dropped the pole to the side.  _ He’ll find the others and come back.  _ He closed his eyes and waited for the sanbenders to recapture him. _If I didn’t just make him hate me._

* * *

They put him into a smaller hut with no windows. This time they used metal shackles to bind him to the wall. Really they shouldn’t have bothered. He didn’t have enough energy to create a spark. He sagged against his restraints and dozed while he waited for something to happen. Someone came and gave him a little water that somehow managed to leave him even thirstier.

Commotion outside earned his full attention. He leaned forward and tried to hear what they were saying.

“We lost the sky bison during an unexpected fire,” a sandbender was saying. “We were able to recapture the young man.”

“How disappointing. Very well. I suppose we will make due with the prisoner.”

Zuko’s blood ran cold. Part of him wanted to run even if it meant cutting off his own hands to get away. The door began to open and every single muscle tensed. He blinked against the blinding sun.

“Why, hello, Zuzu.” Azula’s cackle pierced Zuko to his very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Man. Life gets in the way. But hey, all that extra stuff I had going on is done now. And it actually let me rethink where I wanted this to go and I'm much more excited about this little twist. We are going all off script! Whoop whoop! I hope everyone is enjoying this. I'll stick to weekly updates from now on. Maybe I'll even sneak in an extra update this week since I was MIA for so long. In other news, I finished introducing my sister to the series and she loved it, so I guess I'll keep her around.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews and kudos!


	8. Tōgoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions, am I right?

“You know,” his sister said as she leaned against the doorframe. “When they told me they caught a teenager with the bison, I thought it would be the water boy. I thought surely my dear brother wouldn’t be dumb enough to get caught by desert dwellers. I guess I underestimated you.” Her lips curled.

Zuko glared, his heart hammering.

“Ty Lee,” Azula called. “You’ll never guess who’s here.”

The girl poked her head around Azula and smiled widely. “Hi, Zuko! Long time no see!” She seemed to remember the circumstances and her smile faltered though her voice maintained its peppy lilt. “I guess you aren’t exactly happy to see us, though.”

Azula laughed harshly. “Why wouldn’t he be excited to see us? We’re his closest family and friends.”

Ty Lee’s worried eyes flicked between Azula and Zuko as she forced a smile. “You’re right, Azula. It’s a great thing we found him.”

A sandbender entered and exchanged Zuko’s shackles for rope He jerked the ex-prince upright and moved him toward the door. Zuko kept his gaze on the ground as he tried to get by his sister.

“No sparks today?” she asked with a knowing glint in her eye as she blocked his way. “How about this: you challenge me to an Agni Kai and win, and I’ll let you go. I’ll even stop hunting the Avatar and return home. Surely the Avatar’s firebending teacher can beat a lowly princess in a duel.”

Zuko tensed and refused to meet her gaze.

“What is it, brother? Are you too weak to challenge me? Or are you too scared?”

Anger boiled in Zuko and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from accepting the fight. He took a deep breath and calmly looked at his sister. “If you’re just going to talk all day, can you do it while we’re moving? I’m tired.”

Azula’s face contorted into an angry sneer as Zuko pushed past her. She lashed out with a leg sweep that sent him pitching forward. He stumbled and fell to his knees, but kept from faceplanting into the sand. “Get him to the mongoose lizards,” she bit.

“Sure thing!” Ty Lee cheerfully chirped. She bent down and gently took Zuko’s arm. “Up we go. You know, Mai is here, too. She stayed with the lizards. I bet she’ll be so happy to see you.” She kept her arm looped through his as they followed Azula.

The lizards looked uncomfortable in the hot sand as they shifted from foot to foot. The gaze of Mai seared into him as he resolutely refused to meet her eye.

“Hurry up,” Azula ordered from atop her mount. “We’re wasting time.”

“Who’s Zuko going to ride with? We only have three lizards,” Ty Lee asked.

Azula sighed. “Drag him behind for all I care.”

“He can ride with me,” Mai’s cool, raspy voice offered.

“Perfect!” Ty Lee led Zuko over and helped him crawl up behind Mai’s saddle. It was difficult with his hands tied and Mai had to assist with a hand on his arm. He focused on the scales of the mongoose lizard instead of looking up. “You better hold on,” the acrobat warned. “These lizards move pretty fast.” She skipped away and vaulted onto her own animal.

The lizards began to run across the desert and Zuko had to grab the edge of the saddle to keep from falling off. His eyes flicked up toward Mai. The hair hanging below her buns flew erratically in the wind and snapped at his cheeks. He ducked his head to avoid the stinging strands.

“So,” Mai said without turning after a few minutes. “Are we just going to pretend we don’t know each other?”

Zuko stared at the back of her head before shifting his gaze out to the horizon. “Hey, Mai,” he offered quietly.

The mongoose lizard’s steps faltered a bit as it slipped in the sand. Mai adjusted her grip. “You look terrible.”

He looked down at his sand-caked arms and singed clothing. “I’ve been on the run. Don’t exactly have time for a skin care routine.”

“Right.” She turned her head enough to give him an unreadable look with one eye. “Why did you do it?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Why did you join the Avatar?”

Zuko sighed. “Why did you join Azula?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Zuko could practically hear the eyeroll. She answered him anyway. “I was bored.”

“You could say I was bored, too.” He closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun.

“Seems like a stupid reason.”

“Your reason isn’t any better.”

Mai remained silent.

The lizards moved swiftly across the sand. It didn’t take long for them to reach the outskirts of the desert where the tank train waited. Lo and Li greeted them.

“Princess Azula, how glorious you have returned,” one of them began.

“And not alone. You have captured the traitorous one,” the other continued.

“Your father will be pleased,” they concluded unanimously.

“It would have been better if I had gotten the Avatar’s bison,” Azula said as she dismounted. “But I suppose my brother will do. Put him somewhere that he can’t get into trouble,” she ordered a pair of soldiers.

Zuko didn’t fight the soldiers as they escorted him to the last car. His eyes searched for any possible escape routes, but with such an exposed area there was no point. Azula wouldn’t hesitate to use force.  _ She’d probably enjoy the excuse. _

The holding cell was uncomfortably warm as he entered. The soldiers didn’t bother to untie his wrists before slamming and locking the door behind him. Zuko listened to the retreating footsteps until a distant door closed and everything fell quiet. He slid down the door and pressed his hands against his face. The tank train lurched and began moving forward. His chest tightened and his breath quickened. The walls closed in and his bound wrists made him feel even more confined. Sweat ran down his back as he desperately bit at the rope’s knot. The rough fiber scraped against his lips and teeth, but refused to loosen. Black crept in around the edges of his vision.

A screech of a nearby door opening sent Zuko scrambling toward the back wall. His bare arm touched the metal and he jerked as it singed his skin. He hissed and hunched away. The door to his cell began to open and he tried his best to school his expression to neutral indifference.

“How did you manage to get more pathetic in five minutes?” Mai asked as she entered. She calmly moved toward him and knelt down. Her cool hands smoothly untied his wrists. “Here.” She held out a water flask and Zuko greedily drank from it. “Don’t make yourself sick. I’m not a nurse.” She produced bread and an apple from her sleeve.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he bit into the fruit. The juice ran down his chin and he quickly wiped it on his forearm. “Did Azula send you?”

Mai smirked “You give her too much credit.”

“She probably would have poisoned it.”

“She would have.” Mai stayed kneeling in front of him, her hands folded in her lap. “It’s warm in here.”

Zuko motioned to the wall that burned him. “I think this is an outerwall. Feels like the sun has been heating it up.”

A scowl crossed her features. “It’s like an oven.”

Zuko shrugged. “I can live with it.”

Mai’s face softened almost imperceptibly. “I’ll get you more water.” She made no move to leave.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, crossing his legs and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he tore chunks off the bread. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t know. Don’t really care.”

Zuko smiled slightly. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“You’ve changed a lot.”

Golden eyes refused to meet Mai’s gaze as his fingers rolled a small chunk of bread into a ball. 

“I’ll get you more water.” She took the flask and slipped out of the door. She didn’t lock it.

For a brief moment, Zuko entertained the idea of making a run for it. He’d memorized the path out and he doubted any doors would be locked. There might be a few guards, but even without firebending he was confident he could get past them. Then he’d just have to leap from a speeding tank train and hope he could avoid the treads.  _ How long would it take them to realize? Would Mai report it when she got back? If she didn’t, how long would it take for Azula to find out? What would happen to Mai? _

He didn’t run. He ate half of the bread and set the rest aside. The wall behind him seemed to be getting hotter so he shifted to the opposite wall.

“I half expected you to run,” Mai said as she entered and proffered the flask.

“Thought about it,” Zuko admitted. He allowed himself a small sip before setting it with the bread.

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back,” Mai said with a glance out the door. “Azula probably won’t like me visiting.”

“I get it.” Zuko leaned his head back against the wall and offered a small smile. “Thanks, Mai.”

She hesitated with her hand on the door and her lips parted like she wanted to say something, but she simply shook her head and left.

* * *

The room kept getting warmer. He woke up covered in sweat. The fabric of his shirt clung to him uncomfortably. He peeled it from his skin and dropped it to the side. He drank a bit of his lukewarm water before stretching out on the floor and pushing his shaggy hair from his forehead.

“Oh no,” Mai’s emotionless voice emitted from the window. “Did you die?”

“Not yet.” He didn’t bother sitting up as she entered.

“Ugh.” She pulled a face and opened the door. “It’s like a sweat box in here.”

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

“Well, we’re leaving the desert and the sun just set. Guess that means it should cool off.” She leaned against the doorframe.

Zuko pushed himself up so he was leaning on his elbows. “Where are we going?”

“We’re heading for a port. I heard Azula saying something about going back to the Fire Nation.”

His eyes widened. “We’re going back to the Fire Nation?”

“Looks that way.” Mai examined her fingernails. “Guess your little friends will be safe for a while.”

Zuko couldn’t help the relieved smile as he stood and gripped Mai’s forearm. “Thank you.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me.” She rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull away as she held out a small bag. “Dinner. Don’t say thanks again.” She sighed, her dark fringe ruffling slightly. “I can’t stay. She’ll be looking for me soon.”

“Right.” He fiddled with the bag. His head shot up and his eyes found Mai’s just before she closed the door. “Mai?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I know you think that I’ve changed.”

Her eyebrow arched. “Are you going to tell me you haven’t?”

Zuko shook his head. “No, I know I’ve changed.” He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. “Or maybe I’m just being the real me.” He looked away from her tawny gaze. “I used to care so much about impressing my father that I tried to not be who I was. I tried to not care. But the truth is that I do care about doing what’s right. I always have, even when I didn’t know it.” His hand hovered over his scar before clenching into a fist. “I made a choice. Standing up for those soldiers was right. Joining the Avatar was right.  _ Is _ right. I can’t stay apathetic.” He looked up to gauge her reaction, but she was as unreadable as ever.

“You look tired, Zuko. You should get some rest.” She glanced back at him once more before closing the door.

* * *

Mai was right. The room cooled quickly with the setting sun and Zuko managed to fall into a dreamless sleep until someone banged on the door.

“Dear brother, are you awake?” Azula swung the door open and entered. Her sharp eyes fell on his small stash of food. “I see you’ve had a visitor.”

“What do you want, Azula?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

She turned to him with fake innocence “ I brought you breakfast. Though it seems you don’t really need my offering.” She scowled and kicked the bag, sending food tumbling around the cell.

“Then I guess you can leave.”

Instead, his sister began slowly walking the perimeter of the room. “It’s been so long since we talked. Don’t you want to catch up with your dear sister?” Her lips quirked upward.

Zuko stayed still, only his eyes following Azula around the room.

“Tell me, Zuzu, why did you betray Father?” She didn’t wait for a response as she dragged her pristine nails along the wall. “Was it because they offered you friendship? Please. What kind of friendship is that? They haven’t even tried to rescue you.” Her golden eyes met Zuko’s own.

He fought to suppress the shiver down his spine as she passed behind him.

“I mean, really, not even one half-hearted attempt. I even received word that the bison was spotted moving toward Ba Sing Se. That’s at least a day’s journey from us. What a shame. First Uncle, now your little band of misfits. Seems like everyone leaves you, Zuzu. What is it about you that drives them away?”

“Shut  _ up _ !” Zuko whirled on her and slammed her against the wall. His left forearm pressed against her throat.

She didn’t even flinch. The easy smirk stayed plastered to her face as she met Zuko’s gaze. “Oh, it seems like I hit a nerve.”

He pressed harder. “Stop talking, Azula.”

She calmly wrapped her hand around Zuko’s wrist. “Perhaps you should consider who you’re threatening.” Her hand lit up with a brief flash of flame.

The accompanying burst of agony made Zuko stumble backwards. He hissed through his teeth and clutched his arm as he cursed.

Azula sighed and pushed her hair back into place. “You should probably put something on that. Maybe your ‘friend’ will bring you something later.” She swept out of the room, stepping on his bread on the way out.

Zuko yelled wordlessly and punched the wall with his uninjured hand. His injury was little more than a mediocre sunburn. A warning from Azula or a remnant of his fire resistance, he couldn’t be sure.

* * *

He woke to the sound of multiple feet marching his direction. He scrambled to his feet just before the door swung open revealing his sister and a pair of soldiers.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” Azula crossed her arms and cocked her head. “I’m here to send you off.” She glanced at the food. “Mai couldn't be bothered to join me. I’d say she sends her regards, but that would be a lie.”

His frown deepened. “You’re not coming?”

Azula’s ringing cackle echoed uncomfortably in the small room. “Why would I return home? I’ve yet to complete my mission and, unlike you, I plan to see it through.” She stepped aside and allowed a soldier to enter. “No, you’ll be returning home alone where you’ll be locked away.” She examined her manicure as Zuko’s wrists were shackled. “You’ll wither away, forgotten in a cell.”

Zuko's hands shook and his heart raced as the soldier led him into the hallway. The early dawn cast a pleasant glow on the surroundings and gleamed off the Fire Nation ship.

“And don’t worry, Zuzu,” Azula called as he was marched up the gangplank. “I’ll be sure to tell your little friends hello from you.” Her laugh followed him even after the heavy ship door closed behind him.

* * *

Gentle waves rocked the hull as the ship cut through the water. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was back on his ship. He could almost hear Uncle’s tsungi horn from the deck. But whenever he opened his eyes he was greeted by the cold metal of the brig.

At least he had a bed and enough room to move around. The temperature was relatively consistent and his only clue to the time was the occasional food shoved through a slot. It wasn’t consistent and he was routinely hungry. An ignored part of him realized that he could no longer sense the rise and set of the sun.

* * *

Blurred days slipped by. The feel of the ocean subtly shifted as the ship entered warmer waters.

_ We’re getting close. _

Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken to someone. He was always on the bed when food was delivered. Now he knelt before the door, head bowed, waiting for someone to arrive. Footsteps approached. He gripped the hem of his shirt. The food was pushed through and the footsteps began to move away. “Wait!” the teenager called, his voice breaking. The steps paused. “I wanted to know when we’ll be arriving.”

The sneered reply made Zuko’s nails dig into his palms. “You’ll get what’s coming soon enough, traitor. I wouldn’t be in such a rush if I were you.”

* * *

The docking of the ship jostled Zuko from his sleep. He rolled to his feet and waited with bated breath as the noises outside echoed down to him. Footsteps approached and he watched the door with wary eyes.

It opened and two soldiers stepped inside, their fists ready to firebend if he resisted. A man without a helmet stepped in with hands clasped behind his back. “Welcome home, your highness.” The man’s words dripped with sarcasm. “I’m Warden Poon. I’ve been given the honor of escorting you to your chambers.”

A soldier stepped forward and shackled Zuko’s wrists in front of him.

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your transport. Only the top of the line for our returned prince.” Poon chuckled as he led the way through the ship.

Sunlight blinded him as he stepped into the open air. The cacophony of the harbor assaulted his senses after days in the hull of a ship. He stumbled and one of his escorts painfully caught his elbow. The waiting komodo rhino pawed at the ground and grunted as the quartet approached.

“No royal procession today, sire. We only recently learned of your imminent return and barely had time to make arrangements for your transport.” The warden was practically bouncing as he continued his over-the-top proclamations. He opened the door to the wooden cart and bowed mockingly.

The wooden cart creaked as Zuko and one of his escorts entered. Poon slammed the door behind them and joined the other guard up front. The soldier took the reins and the cart jerked into motion.

“If I’m not mistaken, this is the first time you’ve been on Fire Nation soil in three years. What a wonderful homecoming.” Poon waited for Zuko’s response, but received none. Seeming to get tired of the teenagers lack of reaction, he finally turned his attention to the front and began chatting with the driver.

Zuko slowly let his eyes drift upward from the floorboards. The guard sitting across from him stared forward and said nothing. The teenager slightly craned his neck to look out the barred back window.

He hadn’t seen his homeland in years. Yes, he had been on Crescent Island months ago, but that wasn’t the same. What he was seeing from the small window was  _ his _ home. The island he’d grown up on. The sun was high in the sky, sending inviting rays that occasionally streamed in through the barred window. The ocean gleamed at him with the clear cerulean that could only be found in tropical climates. People in various uniforms went about their work. A group of children ran past, screaming in delight. Some people stared after the passing cart, trying to peer inside at who the new prisoner was. The winding road up the side of the volcano granted expanding glimpses of the port. It was as impressive as Zuko remembered with the giant statue of Azulon guarding the inlet. His heart raced until it ached and his eyes remained fixed on the scene. The cart hit a large bump, jolting Zuko so his gaze fell away. By the time he looked back, the view was obscured by a wall.

* * *

Tower Prison loomed overhead as he was escorted from the cart to the tower. The sun hung just above the point of the roof.

“Enjoying the last of the sun?” Poon hit the back of Zuko’s head, snapping his gaze back to the ground. “You won’t be seeing it again.” He chuckled and shoved the teenager roughly by the shoulder, causing him to trip and sprawl on the stone steps, his bound hands twisting painfully beneath him.

A soldier moved to help him up, but Zuko jerked away and struggled to his feet himself. He stayed silent as he was led upwards past cell after cell. Guards leered from doorways and spit on the ground as he passed. Some spit in his face.

“Here. Your quarters.” Poon bowed mockingly as Zuko was shoved through the open part of the room and into the waiting cell.

He stayed stiff as they undid his shackles and locked his cell. He didn’t react as Yuzon gave his parting remarks and left the room. The door closed with echoing finality and he waited until he was sure no one was going to enter before curling in on himself. Hot tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and trailed down his face, pooling in the lines of his scar. His left hand throbbed from his earlier fall and he wrapped his right hand around it as he held it to his chest.

* * *

“Wake up!”

A loud bang accosted Zuko’s ears and he instinctively rolled into a defensive pose. A harsh laugh filled the room as a guard approached.

“When they told me the exiled prince was here, I expected something better than a dirty rat. Look at you. Pathetic.” He dropped a tray of food that splattered and spilled on impact. The guard shoved the tray under the door and turned on his heel, slamming the door on his way out.

Zuko sighed and eased into a more relaxed pose. The rice was soggy from the spilled water, but he ate it anyway. He had to stop halfway through the meal when his stomach rolled with nausea. The water was uncomfortably warm and there was precious little left.

The tray was shoved back through the opening. Zuko made sure to fling the cup and bowl to opposite sides of the room so a splattering of food was left all over the area. He returned to the bed and reclined on it, gingerly resting his left hand on his abdomen.

He couldn’t help the satisfied smirk when he heard the guard angrily mopping the splattered food.

* * *

Warden Poon checked in a few hours later. “I heard that you made a mess of your food. How ungrateful.”

Zuko kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Perhaps you’ll learn better manners after skipping a few meals.” The sneer was audible in his voice. “You’ll be a model prisoner soon enough. I’ll break you like I broke your uncle.”

The teenager's muscles tensed at the mention of his uncle. Poon noticed and gave a dark chuckle.

“Seems I finally struck a nerve. You wouldn’t want to see him now, though. He’s a broken man. He sits in filth and mumbles to himself continuously. He eats like an animal with his bare hands. I don’t even know if he knows who he is anymore. He’s just a washed up, weak, wretched old man who is wasting away.”

Zuko jumped to his feet. “Enough!” His hands clenched and he ignored the sharp protest from his left hand at the motion.

Poon raised an eyebrow. “Or what? I know you lost your bending. You have nothing. You’re as pathetic as the other traitor. But, please, hold onto this little fire of yours. I’ll enjoy watching it be snuffed out.” He turned and swept out the door before Zuko could respond.”

* * *

The opening door roused Zuko from his light slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and stiffly sat up on the hard mattress, wincing when he put pressure on his injured hand. He frowned at the swollen purple that was spreading across the back of his hand. He flexed the hand experimentally. _Not broken. At least I have that much going for me._

“Sorry to wake you.” The guard crossed the room and slid a tray of food under the cell door. She smiled in a way that Zuko almost believed to be genuine.

The teenager eyed the food warily. There was extra rice and even a few vegetables.

“Warden Poon put you on meal restriction, so if anyone asks, I wasn’t here.” She winked conspiratorially. “My name’s Ming.” She hesitated a moment, as if debating her next words. “I know General Iroh.”

Zuko immediately perked up and sat forward with wide eyes. “You’ve seen my uncle?”

Ming nodded. “I bring him food as well. Sometimes I’m even able to sneak him in some tea.”

The teenager couldn’t help the smile anymore than he could help the tears that welled in his eyes. “He loves his tea.” He slipped from the bed, his hand subconsciously held close to his body to protect it.

Ming caught sight of the appendage and frowned. “Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?”

“Yes,” Zuko said before quickly backtracking. “Err, no. No one hurt me. I’m fine.” He sat cross-legged on the floor and gingerly picked up the bowl with his left hand. “Just bruised.”

The guard chewed her lip. “Okay, then. I should get going. More guardly duties to perform.” She moved toward the door when Zuko jumped to his feet.

“Wait! Can, can you give my uncle a message?”

Ming’s surprised look eased into a small smile. “Of course.”

“Tell him--” Zuko looked down, his golden eyes searching his hands for something. “Tell him I found my way.”

* * *

Unlike the consistent torchlight of the ship, the prison did go dark. The lights were extinguished and Zuko’s windowless cell was plunged into darkness each night. His eyes never managed to adjust enough to the dark. The room was too still without the rocking of the ship. Zuko found himself jolting awake randomly, eyes wide and convinced someone was looming over him.

There never was.

Time slipped by. He wasn’t sure how long. Days? Weeks? Months? His sleep was irregular. Warden Poon kept him on a limited ration schedule. Occasionally Ming came by with extra food and short encouraging messages from Uncle Iroh. Zuko kept the paper scraps hidden and read them before the lights would go out.

_ Prince Zuko, I’m so glad you found your path. _

_ Prince Zuko, tell me of your travels. I hear you have been with the Avatar. _

_ Prince Zuko, I wish I could see you in person. Ming tells me your hair has grown quite long. I fear I am not as handsome as the last time we met. _

_ Prince Zuko, I am so proud of you. _

He tried to keep his stories short with no real details in case someone was reading them. Uncle seemed to trust Ming, but history made Zuko hesitant.

His father never visited or sent a note. Zuko wasn’t surprised. The palace was a short ride away, but why would he make the journey to see his failure of a sun?

* * *

Zuko knew something was happening. The prison was buzzing with guards rushing up and down the stairs. Warden Poon rushed into his cell and stood at attention by the door. Zuko watched from his reclined position on the bed as his younger sibling entered.

“Azula,” he said coolly, letting his gaze return to the ceiling.

“Zuzu,” she said equally as cold.

“Princess Azula, how honored we are to have you stop by.”

“Yes, yes. I’m sure you are.” Azula flicked a hand dismissively. “You can leave us now.”

Warden Poon’s gaze snapped between the siblings. “Are you sure?”

“What? Do you think I’m not capable of handling myself?” she snapped with such venom that Zuko propped himself up on his elbows to appraise his sister.

“Of, of course, Your Highness.” Poon quickly left the room and closed the door, leaving Azula and Zuko alone with only the bars between them. They offered little protection.

“Why are you here, Azula?” Zuko asked after a long minute of silence.

She crossed her arms. “I recently returned and wanted to see how you were faring.” Her lips curled downward.

“Did you afford Uncle the same courtesy?”

Azula snorted. “He wouldn’t want to see me.”

“You think I want to see you?”

“I thought you would want to hear about your  _ friends _ .”

Zuko sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

“That got your attention, didn’t it?” Azula moved to lean nonchalantly against the wall just outside the bars. “We caught up with them at Ba Sing Se. I can’t believe Uncle had such trouble breaking into that city. The guards welcomed us with open arms. All it took was a little make-up and clothing stolen from some of the Avatar’s friends. The Kyoshi warriors. I hear you ran into them as well. Burned down their village in another of your failed attempts to capture the Avatar.”

Vague memories of a burning city and a sea serpent surfaced, but no real detail came back to him.

“Anyway,” Azula continued. “We got in and almost found out what they were planning when that waterbender recognized us.” Azula’s features twisted into a frown.

Zuko waited a moment, curiosity and worry twisting in his gut. “What then? You have to run?”

The anger that lit his sister’s eyes almost made him flinch. “Of course not! Unlike some people, I don’t retreat until a job is finished.”

The knot of worry grew tighter and Zuko swallowed.

Something must have shown on his face because Azula smiled. “It was quite the battle. That little Avatar is quite strong, but considering he didn’t have a  _ real _ firebending teacher, he didn’t ever really stand a chance.” She began examining her manicure. “Once I threatened to shoot his little girlfriend with lightning, he just had to do the noble thing and jump in front of her. Quite pathetic, really. Giving your life for someone else.” Her sharp gaze flew to him. “If someone isn’t strong enough to save themselves, you should just let them perish. Giving your life won’t save them in the end, anyway.”

The image of his mother’s retreating back flashed through his mind, unbidden. “I don’t believe you.” Zuko’s quiet voice trembled. He’d stood and moved across the room at some point; he wasn’t exactly sure when.

“Fine. That’s not my problem.” She went back to her nails. “I just thought you’d like to hear about it before the news broke. Maybe if you were there you could have saved him.” She laughed curtly. “Who am I kidding? Of course you couldn’t have. He’d probably have died trying to save you.”

“You’re lying!” Zuko grasped the bars between them, wishing he could break free.

“Why ever would I do that? I only speak the truth, Zuzu, it’s not my fault if you don’t want to accept it.”

His hand shot between the bars and yanked Azula toward him before she could react. They glared at each other from mere inches apart. Years of hatred and agony caught between them. And then:

Azula blinked first.

Her eyes wavered slightly, making Zuko’s own widen. He finally looked at his sister. Really looked at her. At a glance and to anyone who didn’t know her, she looked normal. But Zuko saw the out of place hair, the slight smudge to her typically immaculate make-up, and the bags under her eyes.

“You’re lying,” he repeated quietly.

Her gaze narrowed. “I shot him with lightning,” she said with conviction.

“Maybe.” Zuko’s lips twitched into a grin. “But they got away, didn’t they?”

Azula ripped free of her brother’s grip.

Zuko couldn’t stop the bubbling laugh that escaped his throat. “You told Father you killed the Avatar and you aren’t sure if you actually did.”

“He’s  _ dead _ .”

“No.” Zuko shook his head and smiled wider than he had in a long time. “Aang’s alive.”

Azula’s face twisted disturbingly. “Believe what you want. The Avatar is dead and nothing stands in the way of Father winning this war.” She spun on her heels and marched for the exit, Zuko’s relieved laughter following her the whole way.

* * *

When Warden Poon returned later that day, Zuko was still grinning.

“You have another visitor,” he announced.

Before Zuko could ask who, Fire Lord Ozai swept into the room.

Zuko scrambled from the bed and watched with wide eyes as his father motioned for the cell door to be unlocked. The warden quickly complied and Ozai stepped into the cell. Without thought, Zuko dropped to his knees.

“I hear your sister came to visit you.” Ozai’s voice was measured.

Zuko nodded once in assent. His heartbeat hammered.

“Interesting. I’m assuming she shared news of her victory.”

Another small nod.

“Speak when you are spoken to.” His order was quiet, but managed to make a cold sweat break out on Zuko’s forehead.

“Yes.”

“Hm,” Ozai mused as he began to pace. “You seem to be handling the news well.”

Zuko swallowed, his eyes following his father’s shoes.

“I would have expected you to be wallowing in sadness. You were always so sentimental as a child.” He paused in his steps and Zuko tensed. “But perhaps you’ve grown out of that.” He moved back to stand in front of his son. “Have you grown out of that weakness?” His hand reached out and tilted Zuko’s face upward and to the side, allowing for a full view of his scar.

Zuko’s breath caught in his throat and he kept rigidly still.

“No.” Ozai’s hand dropped and Zuko’s head quickly fell forward, his hair hiding his face. “I don’t think you’ve learned anything. So tell me, Zuko--” his son flinched at his name “--do you think your sister actually managed to kill the Avatar?”

He stayed silent. Moments ticked by. The temperature in the room began to rise.

“Answer me!” Ozai suddenly roared, reaching down and jerking Zuko upward by the front of his shirt.

For a moment, Zuko’s feet scrambled for purchase, his hands latched onto his father’s wrist. “I-I-I don’t know.”

“Do not lie to me.”

The look on Ozai’s face was painfully familiar. _Just t_ _ ell him the truth, _ his mind screamed, but visions of Azula screaming in pain as their father stood over her kept him silent.

The fabric of Zuko’s shirt began to smolder. Ozai’s cold eyes remained fixed on his face.

“She’s not lying.” He desperately tried to wiggle free to no avail.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, she’s telling the truth. The Avatar is dead.” The desperation in his voice must have made him sound believable because the Fire Lord nodded. He didn’t release his hold, however, even as flames began licking toward his skin.

“Good. I wouldn’t expect her to lie to me, but I had to be sure. Now, tell me what the Earth Kingdom is planning.”

“What?” Zuko continued to push at the hand, trying to put as much space between the flames and his skin.

“Your sister discovered that the Avatar was planning some sort of attack with the Earth Kingdom and I want to know what it is.”

“I wasn’t with them!” The first burn bloomed on his chest.

Ozai’s eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. “You know.”

“I don’t know!” Zuko cried as the fire grew.

“Tell me the truth and it will stop.”

Zuko’s scream caught in his throat and the smell of burning flesh made his stomach roll.

“What are they planning?!” Ozai emphasized his words with a strong burst of flame akin to the Agni Kai.

“Black Sun! The Day of Black Sun.” Zuko wanted to bite those whimpered words back, but it was hard to fully regret it as the fire subsided.

“So, they intend to attack us on the Day of Black Sun.” Ozai released his son who fell to the floor with a pained cry. “Interesting.” He turned without a second glance at the injured teenager.

Zuko heard the doors to his cell close. His chest was white hot. A high pitched keening filled the room and some part of him realized it was coming from him as darkness quickly consumed him.

* * *

Cool water on his chest made him sigh in relief. He blearily opened his eyes to find a worried Ming carefully dabbing a wet cloth across his new burn. His breathing was shallow and an experimental deeper breath sent pain radiating from where the skin pulled.

“You’re awake.” Relief filled the guard’s voice and a tight smile filled her features.

“Thank you,” he managed to choke out.

Her shoulders slumped as she returned to gingerly applying the cloth. “I’m sorry it’s not much. Poon refused to send for a healer.”

“You’d be surprised,” he said quietly, “how much water can heal.”

She stayed with him until he could manage to sit up. He painstakingly removed the burned remains of his shirt with her help. The injury spread from his clavicle to halfway down his chest along his breast bone and splayed out to either side in an irregular pattern. The angry red skin was blistering and a few larger blisters had burst, oozing clear liquid. He glanced at Ming who was staring at the injury.

He cleared his throat to draw her attention away. “You didn’t happen to bring a bandage, did you?”

“Right.” She quickly pulled out a roll and set about wrapping Zuko’s torso the best she could. Once she finished, she helped him move to the bed. “I’ll be back later to check on you.”

“I’ll be here,” Zuko sighed as his eyes drifted closed again.

* * *

The clang of his cell door pulled him back to consciousness. His stomach dropped when Ming was absent. He forced himself to sit up.

“You are being transferred,” Warden Poon announced without fanfare.

A guard unlocked Zuko’s cell and entered to clasp him in shackles. The movement elicited a wince and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

“Where?” he demanded through clenched teeth.

A small smile twitched at Poon’s lips. “To Boiling Rock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyyy so, word to the wise, don't promise faster updates then immediately agree to help your dad redo his basement (tearing out walls, putting in new drywall, floors, etc). You will hurt your hand. And then you'll realize you can't do your real job without your hand. Then you'll have to sacrifice your favorite pastime to give your hand a break during the evening/night. It's a whole thing.  
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. Hand is in good shape now I think. We are getting closer to the end! I'm sticking with this 13 chapter plan even if I have to make one uberlong chapter.  
> Will the GAang find Zuko? Will Boiling Rock actually turn out to be a super great place where nothing bad will happen? What happens now that Ba Sing Se hasn't been taken over? Thoughts? Predictions? Let me know! I live and die by your comments and kudos. As usual, this has not been beta'd and I only read through the full thing once to edit before saying "SCREW IT!" and slapping it into the update machine. So let me know if there's any glaring mistakes.


	9. Tei taion-shō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Rock

Every jolt of the gondola made Zuko’s breath hitch. He told himself the heat reaching across his chest was from the boiling water beneath them.

“Standby for docking,” a guard said.

“Prisoners! On your feet!” another guard ordered.

Grumbling prisoners rose around Zuko. The traitorous prince closed his eyes and leaned heavily on the side of the car as he levered himself upward. The gondola slowed to a shuddering halt.

“Alright! Let’s go! Everyone off!”

The mass of people pushed toward the exit, sweeping Zuko along with them. He bumped into more than a few shoulders and backs, but no one seemed to pay much attention. They formed into a loose line, Zuko trying to inconspicuously blend in. A drop of sweat ran down his temple.

The warden was talking. Zuko forced himself to pay attention as the older man reviewed the rules of the prison and the standard threats. The teen kept his head bowed, hair hanging in his face and gaze on the ground.

“No firebending will be tolerated,” the warden said. “Anyone found firebending will immediately be sequestered to the coolers. Please, test that theory if you choose.” His lips twisted cruelly as he surveyed his new prisoners. “Now, away with you.” He waved his hand dismissively and the guards began to herd the prisoners toward the building.

Zuko didn’t notice the warden step in front of him. The older man stuck an arm out, his hand contacting Zuko’s bandaged chest. The teen barely stayed upright as he staggered back.

“Prince Zuko.” The man’s eyes narrowed above his smile. “I trust you won’t do anything rash during your stay. I’m sure it would be quite bad for you if others found out your identity. Even prisoners have national pride.” He sneered and stepped away.

Zuko caught up with the other new prisoners. By some sort of dumb luck, he ended up as the odd one out, earning him a cell without a roommate for at least the time being. He lowered himself to the bed with a groan. His breaths were shallow in an attempt to keep his chest still.

* * *

Someone was watching him. He was sure of it. He kept his head down as he mopped the floor and his eyes flicked from side to side in an attempt to deduce who the culprit was. He paused to catch his breath and took a better look around the area. A large man mopped another part of the hall and blocked most of his view, but he didn’t seem to be the one watching.

“It’s not breaktime,” a guard warned, spurring Zuko to keep working.

The prickling feeling didn’t diminish. Slowly, Zuko moved farther and farther from the main group until he was cleaning a room by himself. He kept his back to the door, giving whoever it was ample opportunity to follow him without feeling like it was a trap. _Better to set my own terms of engagement._

The sound of the door shutting made Zuko’s shoulders tense and he froze with the mop in the bucket. “What do you want?” he demanded without turning.

Instead of an angry rasp of a man, the quiet voice of a teenage girl reached him. “It is you? Isn’t it?”

He slowly turned his head to look at her with his good eye. Part of her chin length hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and her blue eyes pierced the dim room. “What do you want?”

She cocked her head. “You don’t remember me, do you?” She didn’t wait for his response before continuing. “You came to my island and burned my village to the ground.”

Zuko turned away and tightened his hold on the mop. “Sorry, you’ll have to be more specific.”

She huffed a laugh. “I can’t say I’m surprised. You seemed like the indiscriminate type back then.”

“Are you here to get revenge?” He turned to fully face her, brandishing the mop. “Let’s get it over with.”

Her eyes narrowed and she dashed toward him, moving faster than he expected as she vaulted over the furniture between them. She threw quick punches that Zuko blocked with his makeshift weapon. _She’s holding back_ , he thought vaguely as he stumbled back until he hit the wall. The girl yanked the mop upwards and pressed it against his neck. Zuko kept his hold on the mop and pushed back to keep it from choking him.

“Funny, last time you put up a better fight,” she smirked.

The brief spar had sapped Zuko’s strength and he could only gasp with narrowed eyes.

His lack of response made the girl’s brow furrow and her eyes swept over him in a quick examination. Her gaze landed on the edge of his burn that peaked above his shirt and bandage. “You’re hurt.” She immediately stepped back, releasing her hold on the mop; it clattered to the ground as it slipped from Zuko’s lax grip. He began to slide down the wall and she caught his elbow to assist him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-- I was just messing around. I would never have--” she stopped her rambling abruptly and seemed to restart her thoughts. “My name’s Suki. I’m from Kyoshi Island.”

Zuko’s forehead furrowed in confusion at the sudden change in direction. “Oh. Uh, hi?”

She flashed a brief smile. “I’m friends with Sokka. And everyone else. I ran into them on their way to Ba Sing Se.” She was sitting back on the balls of her feet so she was level with Zuko. She brushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear. “They were looking for you. They came to the crossing instead of just flying over on Appa and told me to keep an eye out for you. Of course, I didn’t expect to meet you here of all places.”

“They were looking for me?” Zuko asked, almost too quietly.

Suki’s lips compressed into a sad smile. “Of course they were. From what they said, you’ve turned out to be a pretty good guy”

He gave a halting laugh and winced as he adjusted against the wall.

Suki’s hands reached forward and hovered over his shirt. “Let me take a look. I know a bit about treating battle wounds, especially burns.” She waited until he nodded his consent before helping him shrug out of his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko murmured. “About your village.”

“And I’m sorry for attacking you,” she replied immediately. “It was a bad prank. I should have realized you were hurt earlier.” She started peeling back the bandages around Zuko’s chest, wincing at the pus and dead skin that came away with it.

“Haven’t been able to change the wrappings in a few days,” Zuko said, averting his eyes to the ceiling.

“This isn’t good, Zuko,” Suki said. “I think it needs more than just a bandage change.”

His dry laugh only made her frown deepen.

She shook her head. “I’ll see what I can get. There’s got to be a way to get some medical supplies.” She made to stand and Zuko grabbed her wrist.

“No.” He shook his head and shrugged back into his shirt. “It looks worse than it actually is. No breaking and entering.”

Her questioning gaze searched his face until she sighed. “I don’t like this.”

Zuko kept his grip on her arm. “I’ll be fine.”

“You better be. If you’re not, Sokka will kill me.” She bit her lip. “I’ll get something for you to rewrap it with. Find me during lunch, okay?”

“Don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble.”

Suki’s easy grin spoke of a confidence that Zuko envied. “They’d have to catch me first.” She shifted his hold until she was holding his wrist and helped hoist him to his feet. “You just lay low.”

Zuko nodded and took the mop she retrieved for him.

“Give me a head start. We don’t want any guards to think we’re scheming.” She turned and slipped from the room.

* * *

Zuko stood to the side in the courtyard, eyes skimming the sea of prisoners for any sign of Suki. His chest hammered as the minutes dragged by. _She got caught._ The thought burrowed its way into his head. His jaw tensed.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he automatically grabbed it, ready to break the wrist before his attacker could react.

“Whoa! It’s okay. Just me.” Suki held up her free hand placatingly. “It’s okay.”

Zuko released his hold immediately. “Sorry.”

“I told you I was sneaky,” she said with a smile. She lightly laid a hand on Zuko’s arm. “Come on, I know a spot where we can get some privacy.” She led the way, artfully dodging guards and slipping through empty hallways with silent steps. He followed without question, his steps equally as quiet. They finally arrived at a small room and Suki shut the door, plunging the area into darkness. “Oh, I probably should have figured out the light situation.”

“I got it,” Zuko said quietly, snapping his fingers a few times before a miniscule spark ignited. He focused on the small flame until he found the lamp attached to the wall and lit the wick. His finger felt too hot and he subconsciously stuck it in his mouth.

“Thanks,” Suki said brightly as she retrieved a bucket of water and a stack of clothes. “I know you didn’t want me breaking in anywhere, so I just borrowed some shirts.” She knelt on the ground and waited for him to sit across from her.

He eased down and removed his shirt. It was harder to remove the old, stained bandages and Suki had to help. Her gentle hands carefully pulled the fabric away. Skin came with it and Zuko couldn’t help his wince.

“Sorry.” Suki’s brow furrowed in sympathy as she continued her work. “But I have to get this off.”

“I’m fine,” Zuko said quietly. His nails dug into his left palm.

Blue eyes briefly flicked to his face. The last of the bandage was removed, leaving his burned chest open to the air. Small patches were slowly seeping blood. Suki ripped off a section of shirt and soaked it in the tepid water. “What happened?” she asked. She realized his discomfort and quickly amended her question. “If you want to tell me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Zuko swallowed as she started to clean the wound. Part of him wanted to talk, to spill everything, but the words lodged in his throat. Suki didn’t press or say anything else as she gently worked until the area was clean.

“We should change these bandages everyday if we can. It might be difficult, but I really don’t want it getting any worse.” She began expertly wrapping strips of cloth around his chest and shoulders to cover as much of the oddly shaped burn as she could. “Are you sure you don’t want me breaking into a storage room to get better supplies?” Her smirk said she was kidding, but her quick glance told him she would do it in a heartbeat if he asked.

“No,” he said with a short chuckle as he pulled his shirt back on.

“Suit yourself.” She stood and helped him to his feet. She kept a hand on his bicep for a second longer than necessary as if making sure he could stand upright. “I’ll find you later.”

“It would be better for you to stay away from me,” Zuko said, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. “The warden might have it in for me.”

Suki tapped his chest gently. “That’s not going to scare me away. You can find your own way back, right?” She winked and slipped out the door after he nodded.

The teenager gently rubbed at his makeshift bandage, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Three days later they were back in the storage room and Suki was examining his wounds.

“It looks a lot better than it did.” She sat back on her heels and smiled at him. “You must be taking better care of it.”

“My nurse is intimidating. I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.”

“Smart man.” She finished rewrapping the injury. “A few more days and you probably won’t even have to wrap it. You will have a gnarly—“ she cut herself off mid-sentence. “Sorry.”

“At least this one’s less visible.” His attempt at a joke fell flat. _Azula would have laughed._ He chewed his bottom lip.

Suki sighed and gave him a look that was a strange mix of compassion and annoyance. At least there wasn’t any pity. “Come on. We need to get back.”

“I’ll go first.” Zuko opened the door and slipped back to the main yard without incident. He leaned against a wall and watched the other prisoners mingling. He closed his eyes and turned his face upwards. It was a cloudless day. Nothing prevented the rays from warming his face. Which is why it was concerning when the red of his eyelids began to dim.

Golden eyes snapped open and, before he could stop himself, focused on the sun that was slowly beginning to be eaten by a circle of black. His retinas burned as he looked away, spots flashing across his eyes with every blink. _No, not yet._ His hands started shaking and he broke into a cold sweat.

At some point, he had pushed away from the wall into the mass of prisoners that were also staring at the sky. His heart rate picked up. His quick gasps caught in his chest. Someone bumped him, sending him sideways into someone else. The other man roughly pushed him back with a snarl. Soon everyone was pushing in the mob of people, fear rising as the sun continued to slowly disappear. _It can’t be happening yet._

A hard shove knocked Zuko to the ground. He curled up on his side as feet stomped around him. Numb tingling overtook his arms and legs. His ears rang. Hands roughly grabbed under his arms and jerked him upward. He felt himself being dragged and a dim part of him knew he should care.

He squeezed his eyes shut, the afterimage of the sun still scorching his mind. The person dragging him looped his right arm over their shoulder and kept dragging him farther away from the already distant sounds of a prison fight. Zuko couldn’t focus. His thoughts raced with images of his friends walking into a trap. _Should have found a way to warn them. Should have tried to escape. Should have--_

“Zuko!”

His eyes snapped open and he focused on Suki’s calm blue eyes. His vision was dotted. He couldn’t breathe.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Focus on me. We’re going to breathe together.” She took his hand and held it to her chest, placing her free hand on his sternum. “In. Hold. Out. In. Hold. Out.”

Zuko matched her until he could get enough air to speak. “Should have warned them.”

Suki frowned. “What?”

“I-I-I should have warned them. The eclipse. The attack. He knows.”

“Who knows?”

“Father.” Zuko’s free hand flew to his burn and clutched at the bandages. “I didn’t want--” Tears stung at his eyes. “I tried not to.”

“Zuko?” Suki asked quietly. Realization lit her face and he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the horrified look.

“I told him,” he choked out. “I didn’t want to. But I did. I thought-- I thought I had more time before the eclipse.” He pushed at the healing burn until it hurt. “He knows and they’re all-- they’re all--” He didn’t finish his sentence before Suki suddenly pulled him forward. Her arms encircled him as his breathing stuttered again.

“No,” she stated quietly. “Everyone is fine.”

Zuko clenched his teeth and shook his head. “How? I _told_ him. I was _weak_ and I gave up the big plan and--”

“No. They are okay.” She pulled back slightly to meet his eyes. “You didn’t know their plans. You just knew a date. Even though he may act like a complete idiot,” she chuckled softly, “Sokka is smart enough to plan for every contingency. Even if the Fire Lord knows they’re coming, they’ll be okay.”

“But-”

She pulled him back into a tight hug. “No one would blame you, Zuko. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He didn’t know if he believed her. He didn’t know if he _could_ believe her. But a part of him wanted to. His arms shakily returned the hug and he buried his face in her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she hummed. “It’s okay.”

The world slowly grew darker as the moon continued across the sun. After a few minutes, Zuko pulled back with a sigh. A little ways off, the sound of fighting could still be heard, though he could tell by the authoritative shouts that the guards had arrived.

“Zuko? Are you okay?”

The teenager ran a shaky hand through his sweat-soaked hair. “Yeah. I think so.” He gave a hopefully convincing crooked grin. “Thanks.”

Suki laid a hand on his shoulder and her brows knit together. “I’m serious, Zuko. No matter what happens, it’s not your fault.”

He swallowed the massive lump in his throat as the sun was completely obscured. They both looked up at the suddenly dark sky. “Well, whatever is going to happen is happening right now.” His heartbeat picked up again. Suki gripped his wrist, grounding him.

“That’s right,” she said. “And since we have no control over that, we need to focus on what we can control.”

“Like how to avoid being swept up in a prison brawl?”

“I was more thinking of a way to escape, but we can start small. Work our way up.”

“I like that plan.” Zuko’s shoulders slumped. “Any idea how we do that?”

She sighed. “No. But we will think of something. We just need to channel our inner Sokka.”

A sighed laugh escaped him. “I don’t think we have enough luck to make a Sokka plan work.”

“Then we’ll make our own luck.”

* * *

For four days Zuko tried to garner any information about what happened on the Day of Black Sun. Four days of him continually imagining the worst. The prison had gone on lock down after the riot. All prisoners were restricted to their cells. On the fourth day, they were finally released to gather in the main yard. The guards forced them together and directed their attention to the warden standing on an overlooking platform.

“As the brighter of you may have surmised, there was a solar incident a few days ago.” Narrowed eyes surveyed the crowd. “I am severely disappointed by the reaction of my model prisoners,” he sneered.

Zuko’s gaze flicked around, searching for Suki but unable to find her in the crowd.

The warden began pacing along the platform. “I have no doubt you’ve noticed the increased cell time. This will be the new normal. We are also receiving a fresh shipment of guards that I’ve been assured are ready to put any who step out of line back into place.” He stopped and turned out to the masses. “I will also be performing an investigation into who started the incident. Anyone who is able to provide valuable information will be rewarded.” He grinned and slowly swept over the prisoners. “Dismissed.”

Everyone was marched back to their cells. Zuko continued to try and spot Suki, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

“Get up.” A guard kicked Zuko’s bed, jostling him from his nap. “Warden wants to see you.”

A quiet sigh escaped him as he stood and followed the guard into the hall. Another guard followed behind as he was led deeper into the prison. They turned into a room and forced him to sit in the single chair. The warden entered and stood in front of him with hands clasped behind his back.

“Ah, the ex-prince. It’s so good to see you again.”

Zuko said nothing.

“Hm, no greeting? How rude. No matter. I want to do most of the talking anyway.” He began to slowly circle Zuko’s chair. “A little birdie told me that you were one of the instigators of the Day of Black Sun riot.”

His jaw clenched.

“I’ll take that as an admission of guilt.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Zuko said quietly.

“Of course not. Why would you do anything? You’re just an ashamed traitor of the Fire Nation who is a known war criminal and fraternizes with the Avatar. Why would you possibly want to cause more trouble?”

His eyes tracked the warden as he passed in front of him. “I didn’t start anything.”

“Funny. Because not only my little birdie, but multiple other prisoners stated that you were shoving during the start of the event. I even have a few guard reports that accurately identify you.” His lips twitched into a smile. “And it’s hard to argue mistaken identity when they say the young man with the scar over half of his face.”

“Everyone was shoving,” Zuko argued.

“I’m not discussing everyone, I’m discussing you. Do you admit to shoving other prisoners during the eclipse?”

Zuko hesitated. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Ah! So you were lying to me before.”

“No.” Zuko shook his head to try to better remember what happened during the eclipse. Everything was blurry until Suki had calmed him down. “I didn’t do anything on purpose.”

The warden scoffed. “Of course not. I’m sure nothing you’ve done in your entire life has been _your fault_.” He turned to one of the guards. “Put him in the cooler for the night.”

* * *

Icy chill permeated his thin clothes and bit into his skin as he sat in the dark of the cooler. His breath steamed from his lips. He curled in on himself as much as possible, but it did little to help. His jaw hurt from clenching and his teeth chattered incessantly. More than once he tried to find his breath of fire, but it was elusive.

He dug his fingers into his ribs and squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn’t die. As long as he did his best to protect his core temperature, he would be fine, relatively speaking. _Hopefully._

He bit his tongue to keep his teeth from clattering so loudly and closed his eyes. He focused on his inner flame, fanning it with each catching breath. He needed a distraction from the bitter cold.

“Once upon a time,” he barely whispered through chapped lips. “The great Dragon Emperor was cursed by the Dark Water spirit to live a mortal life.” The story came back to him despite the years since he last heard it. He could almost feel the warmth of his bed as he cuddled next to his mother. That was always how he preferred the story: not with the Ember Island Players, but with her novelizing. Her arm would snake around him and he would curl into her side safe and warm. He would turn the pages for her, the worn paper soft on his fingers as the story of the Dragon Emperor unfolded.

“He learned more about the mortal realm with each passing day. He saw how they worked and lived and loved.” He kept reciting as he ignored the slurring of his words. The Emperor’s story continued with him falling in love with a woman and breaking the water spirit’s spell. “‘Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart. I cannot help but give you mine in return,’ the Dragon Emperor said. ‘Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion,” the Dragon Empress replied. They embraced and returned to the palace to live together in everlasting love.” A shuddering sigh escaped him and he blearily blinked. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. He swallowed and began again.” “Once upon a time, the great Dragon Emperor was cursed by the Dark Water spirit…”

He made it about halfway through the story before he realized he’d been repeating the same part of the for an unknown time. He frowned and tried to remember where he was and what the next part was, but he couldn’t. Despite the worry that should have sparked, Zuko could barely care. After a few minutes of contemplation, he started again from the beginning.

* * *

The door slid open with a quiet creak. Zuko barely registered it as he continued his mumbled story.

“Looks like this one had a long night,” a guard laughed. “Why don’t you take him to his cell? Last one on the right. He shouldn’t be too much trouble in this state.”

A shadow entered and bent towards him. Zuko wanted to shy away, but he couldn’t find the energy. A hand gripped his upper arm and he grumbled and feebly tried to pull free.

“Hey, come on,” a quiet voice said next to him. “You don’t want to stay in here.”

Warm hands burned his skin as they pulled him upward. His feet refused to cooperate and he listed to the side. His shivering increased as he tried to move.

“You need any help, newbie?” the guard at the door asked.

“Nope! I got it. No worries. Did this all the time in training. Come on, you… prisoner.” The guard supported Zuko as he half-dragged him out of the cooler and down the hall. Zuko half-heartedly tried to walk, but he was so tired, it was much easier to rely on the warm person.

Zuko frowned. He was forgetting something. He was supposed to be doing something. “Dragons,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” the guard asked.

“Love dragons,” Zuko slurred.

“Right. Okay. Glad to hear that. You keep loving those dragons.”

He frowned and tried to focus. “No. _Love Amongst the Dragons_.”

“How about we focus on getting you to your cell, okay?”

“Once ‘pon a time,” Zuko began. “Dragon Emp’ror… cursed... Blue Spirit.” He shook his head. “No, Water Demon.” They entered his cell while he was still trying to figure out how the story began. He sat on the edge of the bed heavily. His eyes started to slide closed.

“Zuko? Zuko? Come on. Hey, Zuko.” The guard snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Stay with me.”

Zuko forced his eyes to look at the shadowed face that swam before him.

“You’re practically blue.” He started rubbing Zuko’s arms. “Okay. I can do this. Hypothermia. Can firebenders even get hypothermia? Is it worse when they get it?” He shook his head. “Focus. Happened all the time back at home.” The guard pulled the scratchy thin blanket up over Zuko’s head and wrapped it around his shoulders, leaving only his face exposed. His teeth clattered loudly in the quiet of the cell. “Just gotta get you warm.” The guard removed his helmet and continued rubbing Zuko’s arms.

Zuko blinked under his shaggy hair, trying to focus on the face in front of him to no avail. The cell was too dim and his vision kept swimming. He tried to wiggle free of the itchy blanket.

“No, we are staying under the blanket.” The annoying guard repositioned to sit beside Zuko and wrapped his arms around his blanketed form, trapping Zuko’s arms at his sides. “Is this helping? I feel like it’s not really helping.” He paused long enough to pull off his armor to better hold the teenager.

Heat slowly seeped through the blanket and into Zuko’s skin. He sighed and leaned further into the guard. “Warm,” he mumbled.

A sighed laugh escaped the guard. “Warm is kinda the point.”

Zuko hummed contentedly and pulled his legs up. The guard adjusted the blanket to cover them. His eyes started to slip shut, but he was jostled before he could fall asleep.

“Not yet, buddy. Stay with me for a little longer, then I’ll let you sleep.” Zuko’s groan earned a chuckle. “What was it you were telling me about dragons earlier?”

“Dragon Emperor.” Zuko gave a short retelling of the story, obvious annoyance coloring his tone. As he spoke and the warmth continued to permeate his icy muscles, his shivering finally calmed to occasional twitches. His mind began to clear as well.

“Interesting story. Kind of reminds me of this one my gran-gran used to tell about a boy who pretended to be a seal and tricked a bunch of bullies into following him out to sea.”

Zuko frowned. “What does that have to do with dragons?”

The shoulder he was leaning on shrugged. “Just reminded me of it. I’d tell it to you, but I think Katara could tell it better.”

Sudden realization hit Zuko and he jerked away. The guard jumped and let him go, his head whipping around. “What? What is it? Something happen?”

“Sokka?” Zuko blinked, not believing his own eyes.

The crooked grin that lit up ocean blue eyes couldn’t be denied. “The one and only.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

Sokka leaned over and adjusted the blanket to stay on Zuko’s shoulders. “Right now I’m trying to keep you from freezing to death.”

“But what are you doing _here_?”

“Breaking you out, obviously.”

Zuko stared at him.

Sokka stretched an arm up to scratch at the back of his head. “Long story short, you’re uncle said you’d probably been taken here and we decided to stage a rescue mission.”

“My uncle?”

“Yep!”

If Zuko hadn’t already been sitting, he might have collapsed.

“Whoa, you okay? Here, lie down.”

Zuko complied and ran a hand over his face. Exhaustion combined with the shock was making his head spin. “You came here by yourself to break me out?”

Sokka gave him a withering look that almost matched Katara’s. “I’m not stupid. My dad’s here, too.”

“Two water tribe warriors were able to sneak into the highest security Fire Nation prison.”

“Yeah, you might want to take a look at your security measures once this whole war thing is over.”

Zuko chuckled. “I told her we needed Sokka luck to make a Sokka plan work.”

“Who?”

“Suki.”

“Suki?!”

Zuko grinned up at Sokka’s wide eyes. “Looks like you’re not the only one with surprises.”

* * *

Suki recognized Sokka instantly despite his disguise. He barely managed to stay upright from the force of her hug.

“Good to see you, too, Suki.” Sokka buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Zuko stood to the side while they had their reunion, eyes wary for any lurking guards. Bits of their hushed conversation drifted to him, mostly about how Suki had ended up at Boiling Rock.

“So you’ve been here long enough you should know about security and weak points,” Sokka slipped into a more calculating tone.

Suki shook her head. “I’ve been watching for weeks and there’s never a large enough opening to make an escape. Plus, there’s no way on or off the island aside from the gondolas and there’s no way for prisoners to get there without an escort.”

Sokka frowned and drummed his fingers in his chin, “Well, Dad and I can be the guards, we just need to find a way to get you guys through.”

“The warden would recognize me instantly,” Zuko said. “It’s not worth the risk to put you all in danger.”

Sokka’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. “Don’t.”

The ex-prince blinked. “What?”

“Don’t even _suggest_ we leave you behind. It’s not happening.”

Zuko ran a hand along his neck. “I was just—“

“Nope. No justs. No more of this self sacrificing attitude. All of us are getting out or none of us are. Personally, I prefer the get out option, so you’re going to have to work with us.”

A soft smile tugged at Suki’s lips. “Good to know he’s always this hard headed. I was beginning to think he just didn’t like me.”

“What? No, you’re fine. Great,” he corrected when she resided an eyebrow. He turned away to hide his growing blush.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s start thinking on some plans.” Sokka scratched under his helmet. “I should meet back up with my dad and let him know what’s going on. Try and lay low. I’ll find you later.” He pulled Suki into another tight hug before leaving.

* * *

Zuko had a less than stellar history with fathers, and seeing Hakoda approach with Sokka made his heart rate spike. Sure, they were on the same side now, but Zuko had spent quite a bit of time terrorizing the man’s village and then hunting his son across all four nations. The tall man nodded between Zuko and Suki in greeting.

“I have heard a lot about you from my children. I’m glad to finally meet you in person.”

“It’s good to meet you, too,” Suki said with a wide smile.

Zuko averted his gaze and nodded in return.

Hakoda placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Sokka has thought of a plan that I believe will work, but we will have a short window.” He nudged Sokka forward.

“Okay, so it’s all about the gondolas,” Sokka began with an excited grin. “There’s another group of prisoners coming in tomorrow which means the Warden will be distracted. At the same time, we’ll start a riot in the yard. In all the confusion, we will be able to slip up to the gondola and get away before they even realize we're gone.” He looked between the trio expectantly.

“Don’t you think they’ll notice two prisoners going to the gondolas?”

Sokka’s smile grew wider. “Prisoners, yes, but you won’t look like prisoners. First, we need to get you guard outfits from the equipment locker. Shouldn’t be too hard. After that, you just need to make sure you're changed in time for the escape. We’ll take the roundabout way and avoid all the commotion, sneak onto the gondolas, hit the switch, and be gone before anyone realizes. Easy as that.”

“That doesn’t really sound easy at all,” Zuko pointed out.

“That’s because you're thinking too much. It will work. Trust me.”

“I think it’s a great idea, Sokka.” Hakoda’s praise caused Sokka to blush slightly.

“Okay.” Suki clapped her hands. “When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a Thanksgiving miracle! Happy holidays to you American peeps and happy Thursday to everyone else. I hope you enjoyed. Next up, a definitely easy and perfect prison break. No problems.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! When did I get over 1000?! I don’t deserve you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my dudes and dudettes. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while and finally decided to just do it. What better time than quaran-time? (oh that was bad) This'll be instances of Zuko getting beat up and peeps taking care of him. Or trying to take care of him. Let's be real, Sparky likes to try and take care of himself.


End file.
